Garder les pieds sur Terre
by Ourminds
Summary: C'est décidé. Dès que le vaisseau sera posé, les 100 ne seront plus que 99. C'est ce que Gaïa se répète en s'accrochant à son siège. Elle s'est toujours débrouillée seule et cela n'est pas près de changer. Aussi, dès que les 100 seront à terre, elle prendra des provisions et s'en ira. Mais sur Terre, les règles sont différentes et pour survivre, il faut apprendre à faire confiance.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, **

**Après une longue absence à cause de mes examens, je suis de retour ! J'ai eu le temps de murir cette fiction, ce pourquoi je vous propose un nouveau prologue. Le début est le même mais la fin diffère, je vous conseille pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, de le lire à nouveau pour comprendre la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive à m'investir de plus en plus dans cette fanfiction. Amicalement,**

**Ourminds**

**PROLOGUE**

_**Sur une durée suffisamment longue, l'espérance de vie tombe pour tout le monde à zéro.**__**  
**__**Fight Club**_

La craie se brisa entre mes doigts.

Boire.

Un juron s'échappa de mes lèvres gercées.

Boire.

Tout mon corps réclamait d'être hydraté.

Boire.

Je savais que si l'on ne me donnait pas de l'eau maintenant, ma tête allait devenir lourde, ma vue allait se brouiller et mes membres ne répondraient bientôt plus à mes commandes nerveuses. Je le savais car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Que l'on omettait de m'apporter ma ration d'eau du jour.

Je m'affaissai contre le mur, fébrile, et son contact froid me fit reprendre conscience de ce que je faisais avant que la sécheresse ne se rappelle douloureusement à moi.

J'étais en train de tracer un trait, un trait vertical, qui devait venir s'ajouter aux autres. Aux 354 autres. 354 bâtons, et autant de jours que je croupissais dans cette cellule. Les voir aligner, si nombreux, me donna envie de vomir. Comme mon estomac était vide, et qu'il se tordait de douleur rien que d'y penser, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en position fœtale. Comme lorsque j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. A cette pensée, ma mâchoire se contracta et mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. Pourquoi étais-je née si c'était pour croupir dans une cellule?

La craie, brisée en deux morceaux, commença à rouler de mes doigts pour tomber au sol, laissant une trainée blanche sur son sillage. Je tendis la main vers mon visage pour y tracer deux longs traits pâles de ma pommette droite jusqu'à mon cou. Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose que ma soif. Que je pense à la sensation de mes doigts râpeux sur ma peau sale et à l'air rentrant dans mes narines par des bouffées irrégulières. Tu es en vie, tu es en vie et c'est le principal, essayai-je de me convaincre sans y croire. Survivre. Ne pas leur montrer que tu as mal, ne pas céder, surtout ne pas céder. Pas maintenant.

Mais je me sentis lasse, si fatiguée de lutter. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien me laisser mourir, tout le monde en aurait été satisfait.

Quatorze jours, il ne me restait plus que quatorze jours à tenir. Quatorze jours à sentir la faim dans mes entrailles et la soif dans mon gosier. Quatorze jours à tourner en rond dans cette cellule, à entretenir des discussions avec moi-même, et à dessiner des bâtons pour compter les jours.

Dans quatorze jours, je flotterai dans l'espace. Je ne ressentirai plus rien, ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la douleur. Mais je serai morte.

Alors que ma vue devenait floue, la lumière s'intensifia. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant deux gardes équipés de la tête aux pieds, et armés.

**\- Numéro 328, levez-vous et veuillez présenter votre poignet.**

Ma gorge était trop sèche pour que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, et mon corps était dans un état pitoyable. Voyant que je n'esquissais pas le moindre mouvement, le garde aux traits asiatiques fronça les sourcils et émit un ordre. Aussitôt, deux mains puissantes ne me saisirent par les aisselles pour me soulever du sol. Il me porta jusqu'à une chaise où je m'affalai à bout de force. Puis, ils s'assirent à leur tour de l'autre côté de la table.

Le garde à la peau métisse posa une gourde métallique devant moi, m'incitant d'un coup de tête à m'en emparer. Méfiante mais assoiffée, je saisis l'objet pour le porter à mes lèvres. Le liquide clair s'engouffra dans ma bouche. La sensation était merveilleuse, à tel point que je manquai de m'évanouir. De nouveau lucide, je me forçai à ne prendre que quelques gorgées avant de repousser la bouteille vers eux.

\- **Que voulez-vous ? **Demandai-je, ne croyant pas à cet acte de bonté gratuit venant de mes deux bourreaux.

Le garde aux traits asiatiques posa ses deux coudes sur le plateau métallique et planta son regard dans le mien.

**\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Gaïa, tu vas être envoyé sur Terre, avec 99 autres criminels. **

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une claque. Un son réussit finalement à franchir mes lèvres réanimées par le pouvoir de l'eau.

\- **Sur Terre ? Mais pourquoi ? N'est-elle pas encore radioactive ?**

\- **A vrai dire, ils n'en savent rien. Mais les réserves d'oxygène sont faibles, et la Terre est une option non négligeable. Et puis, vous êtes des criminels, ce ne sera pas une grande perte.**

Je me raidis sur ma chaise, m'agrippant à elle comme à une bouée.

**\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? Pour me dire au revoir ? **Lançai-je avec un sourire cynique.** A moins que ce ne soit pour exprimer votre tristesse à l'idée que je ne sois pas tuée à dans quatorze jours comme prévu ?**

\- **C'est un peu ça, **répliqua le garde sans se départir de son air sadique**. Mais surtout pour te rappeler une dernière fois que si tu parles, si tu racontes à quiconque ce que tu sais, il arrivera malheur à ta mère.**

A ses mots, je serrai les dents et fronçai les sourcils, inquiète. Comment aurait-il voulu que j'oublie qu'il pouvait à tout instant nuire à ma mère ?

\- **Comment va-t-elle ?** Aboyai-je.

\- **Pour l'instant elle va bien. Grâce à toi. Et il ne tient qu'à ta volonté propre que cela continue.**

La tension était palpable. De nouveau hydratée, le sang circulait dans chacun de mes muscles et mon cerveau tournait à toute allure.

-** Je ne dirai rien**, lâchai-je finalement du bout de mes lèvres abimées.

L'autre garde s'était levé. Il se posta derrière moi et souleva une mèche de cheveux pour me planter une aiguille dans le cou. La douleur fut intense mais s'estompa rapidement.

**\- Bien. Une dernière chose. Sur Terre, j'aimerais que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles. Alors tu ferais mieux de trouver une radio dès que tu auras posé les pieds au sol, si vous arrivez jusque-là.**

J'eus à peine le temps d'hocher la tête que le produit commença à engourdir mes mouvements avant de s'attaquer à mon esprit. Je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce que mes paupières s'affaissent et que ma tête heurte la table.

Et ce fut le noir.

**Hello ladies ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue et merci pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup ! :)**

**Si vous avez des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas ! **

**De même, si vous voyez des fautes, merci de me les indiquer pour que je puisse les corriger. **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant,**

**Ourminds**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller lire le nouveau prologue, sinon vous risquez de ne rien comprendre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : La cime des arbres**

_**Il y a souvent plus de choses naufragées au fond d'une âme qu'au fond de la mer. Victor Hugo**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Le souffle court, je dus cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour réaliser que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Devant moi, des dizaines de gamins et d'adolescents se tenaient assis, tenus par d'épaisses ceintures rouges, dans un environnement métallique. Nos sièges étaient secoués de secousses, plus ou moins violentes, qui faisaient s'entrechoquer mes dents. Petit à petit, la mélasse noire de ma mémoire s'éclaircit et les souvenirs fragmentés commencèrent à s'ordonner.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que je n'étais plus dans ma cellule, et que j'avais échappé à une mort certaine dans l'espace. La seconde fut que j'allai surement mourir dans une boîte de conserve projetée à toute allure en direction de la Terre, qui, si elle ne se désagrégeait pas dans l'espace, risquait fort de s'écraser sur la surface de la planète bleue. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous serions tous mort des radiations à peine les pieds posés au sol. Le programme s'annonçait plein de réjouissances.

Je dévisageai les autres prisonniers avec curiosité. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas vu d'autres personnes que des gardes. Certains avaient un regard apeuré tandis que les plus téméraires, et surement les plus irresponsables, avaient détaché leur ceinture pour flotter dans les airs. Je les comprenais, la sensation de patauger dans l'air devait être fabuleuse.

Un poids sur mon poignet attira mon attention et je le levai devant mon visage pour étudier l'objet complexe qui le tenait captif. C'était un bracelet métallique dont je déduisis que la fonction devait être d'envoyer des informations à l'Arche sur notre état de santé. Mais celui-ci n'apporta aucune réponse à mes questions et je le délaissai vite pour me concentrer sur la situation présente.

**\- T'es enfin réveillée**, s'exclama ma voisine, une petite rousse au visage parsemé de tâche de rousseurs, avec un large sourire, **tu dois être une des dernières à reprendre conscience. J'ai même cru que tu étais morte.**

Je fis mine de l'ignorer pour qu'elle cesse de me parler, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

**\- Moi c'est Emilia, et toi ?**

Un autre silence accueillit ses paroles.

**\- Je me suis fait prendre à voler de la nourriture, c'est un peu nul hein ? M'enfin quand on a faim, on ne réfléchit plus beaucoup. Même dans le blocage j'étais mieux nourrie ! Alors que c…**

Je l'interrompis d'une voix posée, mais sans appel.

\- **Sans vouloir te vexer, Emma, je m'en fiche complètement.**

**\- C'est Emilia,** bougonna-t-elle, **et pas la peine d'être aussi affable. J'essaye juste de me montrer aimable, après tout on va peut être amené à se côtoyer sur Terre.**

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

**\- Tu me reparles encore une fois, et je te promets que tu ne toucheras pas le sol de cette foutue planète. **

Devant son regard outré, je ressentis une once de remord qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lier d'amitié avec quiconque sur ce vaisseau. Ils m'auraient posé des questions sur moi, et sur les raisons de mon arrestation. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler.

Emilia semblait avoir compris le message puisqu'elle s'était tournée vers son autre voisine qui, si elle ne se montrait pas non plus très communicative, avait le mérite de ne pas encore l'avoir menacé de mort.

Soudain, une voix masculine se fit entendre dans la navette, celle reconnaissable entre mille du chancelier Jaha. Il s'adressa à nous pour expliquer qu'il nous offrait une deuxième chance à la surface, ainsi qu'une chance pour l'humanité tout entière. Si les résultats s'avéraient concluant les habitants de l'Arche viendraient le plus tôt possible nous rejoindre sur Terre. Il justifia notre présence par le fait que nos crimes nous rendaient « sacrifiables ».

Le mot résonna dans ma tête tandis que je dévisageai les personnes autour de moi. Sur l'Arche, nous étions des criminels, voués à être expulsé lorsque aurions atteint nos dix-huit ans. Mais en ce moment, je ne voyais que des gamins mort de peur et des adolescents serrant les dents. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment des têtes de criminels. Certains avaient peut être tué, mais d'autres étaient là juste pour une histoire de vol ou de bagarre. Méritaient-ils d'être envoyés à la mort ?

\- ** Vos crimes seront pardonnés et vos casiers seront effacés, **continua le chancelier.

Là, il commençait à m'intéresser. Cependant, je me ressaisis rapidement. Ils usaient de belles paroles car ils avaient besoins de nous pour la survie du genre humain, mais qu'adviendrait-t-il réellement s'ils nous rejoignaient ? Tiendraient-ils leur promesse ? Même en admettant qu'ils en excusent certains, mon crime n'était pas pardonnable. Je ne devais donc pas me trouver là lorsqu'ils descendraient. S'ils descendaient un jour.

**\- Le site a été soigneusement choisi. Avant la guerre, le Mont Weather était une base militaire creusée dans une montagne. Elle était approvisionnée avec assez de vivres pour nourrir 300 personnes pendant deux ans. Vous devez immédiatement localiser les provisions. Votre seule responsabilité est de rester en vie. **

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour ma part, tout semblait clair. Aller au Mont Weather, repérer les lieux, et me tirer le plus rapidement possible. Hors de question de rester avec les 99 autres, ils finiraient bien par s'en prendre les uns aux autres. Je trouverai une radio et observerai à distance leurs faits et gestes, comme Shumway, le garde asiatique, me l'avait ordonné.

La navette se mit à trembler, les parachutes avaient dû se déclencher. Les murs semblaient près de se détacher et la pression était de plus en plus forte, me bouchant les oreilles. Je m'agrippai à ma ceinture et enfonçai mes ongles dans ma peau. Les quelques garçons qui s'étaient détachés se retrouvèrent projetés contre les murs.

Nous allions trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Nous tournions dans tous les sens et la lumière se mit à clignoter. Je fermai les yeux en attente de l'impact….qui ne vint pas. Les machines cessèrent de ronronner, comme le fit remarquer quelqu'un. Autour de moi, les ceintures se détachèrent et je fis de même avec un soupir de soulagement. Je me levai et dus me retenir à mon siège pour ne pas tomber.

Tandis qu'ils se précipitaient tous pour ouvrir la porte, je marchai en sens contraire vers le fond de la navette, enjambant avec un haut le cœur les corps inertes de ceux qui deux minutes auparavant nageaient gaiment dans les airs. Au bout de quelques minutes, je découvris des sac-à-dos, mais nulle trace de radio. Je me rassurai en me disant qu'il devait surement y en avoir au Mont Weather. Je m'emparai donc d'un des sacs contenant quelques provisions et une lampe torche. Une fois placé sur mes épaules, je m'engageai vers la sortie. La lumière était aveuglante et l'air qui s'engouffrait dans mes poumons était si pur que je me demandai comment j'avais pu supporter celui de l'Arche aussi longtemps. Puis, des formes commencèrent à apparaître. Verticales. Immenses. Des arbres.

Ils étaient magnifiques. Leur écorce brune était parcourue d'une mousse verte qui grimpait jusqu'à leur cime élancée, et leurs feuilles offraient un dégradé de couleurs qui contrastaient avec les teintes ternes que nous avions connu sur l'Arche. Tout était si grand que je me sentis vulnérable, frêle, mais aussi terriblement humaine.

Me remettant doucement de mes émotions, je décidai de commencer à chercher l'entrée de la base du Mont Weather. D'après Jaha, ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour nous faire atterrir au plus près. Je fus donc surprise, après avoir arpenté plusieurs fois le site, de ne trouver aucune porte ou trappe. Soit cette entrée était très bien dissimulée, soit les informations étaient obsolètes. Je préférai opter pour la première solution.

**\- Hey toi ! **M'interpella une voix grave.

Je me retournai et mon cœur rata un battement. Le jeune homme qui s'adressait à moi portait une tenue de garde. Devant mon air méfiant, il crut bon de devoir s'expliquer :

**\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le vaisseau**, dit-il en parlant de l'uniforme. **Et toi, où as-tu trouvé ça ?**

Il désignait du doigt mon sac, et je tâchai de conserver un visage neutre.

**\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le vaisseau, **lui répondis-je en employant les mêmes termes que lui. **C'est étrange que tu ne les aies pas vus en trouvant ton uniforme.**

C'était risqué mais j'espérais qu'il comprendrait que c'était donnant-donnant. Il me laissait embarquer ce sac et je ne remettais pas en doute ses propos qui me paraissaient douteux. Pourquoi auraient-ils laissé un uniforme sur la navette ? Je ne sais pas s'il comprit, mais il grommela un vague « oui, étrange. », avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau.

Il était temps que je m'éloigne quelque peu avant que l'un d'eux n'ait l'idée de me reconnaitre. Je m'engouffrai donc dans la forêt et commençai à marcher d'un pas décidé. Mais j'avais fortement surestimé ma condition physique. Les carences alimentaires se firent bientôt sentir et je fus épuisée en un rien de temps. Ce fut à ce moment que le miracle se produisit. Mon pied heurta un relief métallique dissimulé dans les fougères. Je me rattrapai de justesse et m'apprêtai à reprendre ma route, lorsque l'obstacle suscita mon attention. C'était une grande trappe de métal que la nature avait progressivement recouverte. A tâtons, je découvris une poignée dissimulée dans le côté droit et l'enclenchai avec l'espérance que ce soit un passage vers le Mont Weather.

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! :)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, c'est comme ça que l'on apprend non ? Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas. Est-ce que je vais trop vite, pas assez ? Est-ce que Gaïa vous énerve déjà ? La longueur des chapitres vous convient ? Merci à celles ou ceux qui prendront le temps de m'écrire.**

**Amicalement,**

**Ourminds**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Chaos**

_**Tu vois, le monde se divise en deux catégories, ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent. Toi tu creuses. **_

_**Le bon, la brute et le truand**_

Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois pour ouvrir la trappe vieille de plus d'un siècle. La rouille ne facilitait pas la tâche et je faillis abandonner jusqu'au moment où elle se décida enfin à céder. L'intérieur était sombre. Une lampe torche et un escalier plus loin, je découvris une pièce ressemblant fortement à un salon. Un canapé vermeil trônait en son milieu, ainsi qu'une table basse et un lit. Une petite salle de bain et une cuisine complétait le tout. Un bunker, pensais-je. Un abri nucléaire que ses occupants n'avaient surement pas eu le temps de rejoindre. Ou du moins je l'espérai, car l'idée de découvrir un cadavre ne m'enchantait guère. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je continuai mon exploration du lieu et tombai nez à nez avec un miroir. C'était la première fois depuis mon arrestation que je voyais mon reflet. Il me renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux foncés, la peau mate, amaigrie et aux traits tirés. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je détournai furtivement mon regard et retournai dans le salon, les mains tremblantes.

Sur la table basse, je découvris une photo de la famille qui avait dû aménager ce bunker, les parents et deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je la glissai dans mon sac en prenant soin de ne pas l'abimer.

A l'extérieur, le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les ténèbres de la nuit n'allaient pas tarder à tout engloutir. Cela ne valait pas le coup de ressortir ce soir, au risque de me perdre dans l'obscurité. Shumway pourrait bien attendre quelque jour avant d'appliquer ses menaces. Je frémis à cette idée et refusai d'y penser. Mes doigts glissèrent sur la bordure des livres de la bibliothèque avant d'en choisir un pour me blottir sur le canapé moelleux. La chaleur m'enveloppa et je me sentis presque en sécurité dans ce nouveau chez moi.

Dès le lendemain, il allait falloir que je trouve le Mont Weather. Et de la nourriture. Je ne me voyais pas vraiment chasser dans cet état alors j'espérais fortement trouver des baies comestibles. Mais en attendant, il me fallait reprendre des forces, et réaliser que j'étais enfin sur la Terre. Cette planète si lointaine qui formait une bille azur à l'horizon et dont nous n'entendions parler que dans les livres ou de la bouche de nos parents. Je peinai à réaliser que j'y étais enfin, elle qui paraissait si loin ! Et le paysage était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Enroulée en boule dans une couverture, je finis par m'endormir avec l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un chez-moi. Un endroit où moi aussi, j'allai peut être avoir droit à ma seconde chance.

Mais me pardonneraient-ils en descendant ?

Ou allaient-ils à nouveau m'enfermer comme une bête ?

Et par-dessus tout, étais-je moi-même prête à me donner une autre chance ?

Dès l'aube, je sortis de mon abri en faisant attention à le camoufler dans la nature afin que personne d'autre ne le trouve et m'aventurait silencieusement dans la forêt. Les rayons du soleil ricochaient sur les arbres, leur donnant une belle couleur ébène et dorée, tout en me chauffant la nuque. Sous mes pieds, les feuilles formaient un tapis moelleux et croustillant à la fois. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, alors que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans mes jambes, je débouchai sur une rivière. Le spectacle était d'une grande beauté. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau, dessinant à la surface une multitude de petits reflets brillants. Le coin était silencieux et tranquille, comme préservé par toute forme de violence. Je décidai de retirer mes chaussures pour tremper mes pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. L'eau était froide et il me fallut quelques instants pour m'habituer à cette température. J'en profitai pour remplir ma gourde et me désaltérer, pour une fois que je pouvais boire autant que je le voulais !

Une fois ma gourde rangée et mes chaussures remises, je me mis en direction de là où avait atterrit notre vaisseau. Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour tomber sur le campement des 100, ils faisaient un tel boucan qu'il était difficile de les rater. Ils avaient déjà installé des tentes et des abris, ainsi qu'un feu de bois qui crachait de belles flammes orangées. Quant aux 100, c'était la définition même de l'anarchie. J'évitai de justesse quelques garçons se courant après pour s'entretuer et des couples qui s'enlaçaient à même le sol. Parmi le tumulte, j'avisai une gamine d'une dizaine d'année assise un peu à l'écart. Ses cheveux châtains étaient remontés en une tresse haute et quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur ses yeux.

**\- Vous avez trouvé le Mont Weather ? **Lui demandai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**\- Non, mais un petit groupe est parti pour ramener la nourriture, **me répondis-elle avec une voix timide.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- C'est parce qu'on n'est pas au bon endroit, le mont est en face, **lança-t-elle en montrant du doigt une montagne au loin.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le relief en question semblait être à plus d'une heure de marche ! Deux options se présentaient à moi, attendre leur retour, ou bien les rejoindre. L'anarchie ambiante du camp m'aida à me décider. Je remerciai la gamine et traversai à nouveau le camp pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt lorsque des cris attirèrent mon attention. Dos à moi, un garçon maintenait une jeune femme avec un bonnet sur les cheveux au-dessus des flammes. Cette dernière poussait des hurlements de détresse tout en essayant de se débattre, mais son agresseur ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'hésitai à poursuivre mon chemin comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire remarquer, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire tuer sous mes yeux. J'avisai une branche assez grosse pour causer quelques dégâts et m'en emparai pour me placer derrière mon agresseur. Je le frappai de toutes mes forces, et cela suffit à ce qu'il tombe au sol, quelque peu sonné.

**\- Toi, t'es foutue,** aboya-t-il en se relevant.

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de John Murphy.

Le jeune homme, un grand brun aux cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière, me dévisageait de haut en bas en vociférant des insultes. La fille qu'il avait essayé de bruler avait rampé au sol pour se placer dans mon dos, faisant de moi un rempart entre elle et son agresseur. J'étais prise au piège entre l'espoir qu'elle plaçait en moi et la colère dans les yeux du garçon. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon coup et m'enfuir le plus vite possible dans les bois. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. La chaleur de mon abri et la quiétude de la rivière me semblèrent bien loin.

Je resserrai mes mains autour de la branche, me blanchissant les phalanges.

**\- Attends !, **lui lançai-jeavec l'espoir que ma voix ne tremble pas trop. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?**

Il sembla se calmer et prit un air suffisant.

**\- Toi, t'as du louper un épisode hein. Ici c'est chez nous ok ? Ceux d'en haut nous ont assez fait souffrir, alors on enlève nos bracelet pour qu'ils ne nous rejoignent pas. Elle a refusé, **lâcha-t-il avec mépris en pointant du doigt sa victime qui agrippait mon bras.

Je jetai un œil au bracelet attaché à mon poignet en imaginant les conséquences si je décidais de le retirer. En me sachant morte, ils n'hésiteraient surement pas s'en prendre à ma mère. A moins qu'au contraire, ils ne la laissent tranquille. Après tout elle n'était au courant de rien. Mais si elle apprenait mon décès, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, le garçon avait sorti quelque chose de brillant de sa poche. Il pointa son couteau vers nous.

**\- Alors, tu l'enlèves ou je te l'enlève ? **Vociféra-t-il.

Je levai mon arme végétale dans sa direction, mais elle faisait une bien piètre défense par rapport à la sienne. Je n'avais aucune chance. Mais ma mère était ma seule raison de vivre, il était hors de question de céder. Devant mon silence, il allait agir quand deux hommes avancèrent dans notre direction, alerté par les cris. Je reconnu aussitôt le fils de Jaha qui vint se placer entre nous deux à mon grand soulagement.

**\- Arrête Murphy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, **hurla-t-il, son regard passant de la jeune fille traumatisée à moi, ne valant guère mieux.

**\- Ecarte toi de mon chemin Wells, c'est après elle que j'en ai, pour l'instant. Attends ton tour sagement veux-tu. **

Puis voyant que Wells ne bougeait pas, il changea d'avis :

**\- Très bien, alors tu seras le premier, **lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le dénommé Murphy se tourna vers le dernier arrivant et il me fallut quelques instants pour me souvenir qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme au costume de garde que j'avais croisé en filant du camp la veille.

**\- Bellamy**, dit-il en s'adressant à lui,** on veut que l'Arche pense que la Terre est en train de nous tuer c'est ça ? J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si on souffrait un peu avant. **Ajouta-t-il en montrant le feu avec un sourire sadique.

**\- Tu peux arrêter ça, **dit Wells en regardant Bellamy d'un air suppliant.

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait nous aider, dire à Murphy qu'il était fou et l'envoyer se faire voir. Il semblait exercer une réelle autorité sur lui, et pas que sur lui d'ailleurs, il en était de même pour l'attroupement qui venait de se former autour de nous et qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour venir nous aider. Mais ce qu'il répondit me déconcerta.

**\- Arrêter ? Je commence juste.**

Et Murphy envoya un coup de poing à Wells qui s'effondra au sol.

**\- Baston !, **criait la foule avec excitation.

Wells se releva et saisit Murphy à la taille assez fort pour le faire tomber au sol à son tour. S'en suivit une volée de coups des deux côtés qui se finit au sol, Murphy se défoulant sur le métis qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Le dénommé Bellamy, qui semblait s'être auto proclamé leader, rien que ça, assistait à la scène les bras croisés sur son torse et air confiant. Le fils de Jaha réussit à reprendre le dessus et son dernier coup laissa Murphy à terre. Il put se relever pour se tenir face à Bellamy. J'espérai fortement qu'il lui ferait ravaler son sourire. Alors que Murphy sortait pour la deuxième fois son couteau, le grand brun les fit s'arrêter pour tendre à Wells une autre arme blanche.

**Combat à la loyale,** expliqua-t-il.

La situation devenait critique. Wells s'en sortait plutôt bien à main nu mais dorénavant les chances qu'ils se blessent étaient démultipliées. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je sentais que Bellamy était le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à tout ça. Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers lui.

\- **Dis leur d'arrêter ça, ils vont se tuer !,** m'exclamai-je en tâchant de garder mon sang froid.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à mes paroles.

\- **Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser non ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- **De quel droit donnes-tu les ordres?** Lançai-je abruptement au grand brun sur un ton désobligeant.

\- **Je suis le chef,** dit-il sur un ton posé.

**\- On a fait un vote?** M'insurgeais-je avec une touche d'ironie non camouflée.

**\- Tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas parti dans la forêt, hier. **

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Etait-ce un reproche ? Après tout j'avais embarqué des provisions qui auraient pu être partagé avec le groupe. Mais je ne lui devais rien, je n'étais pas venue sur Terre pour avoir des redevances. Parler avec lui était inutile, il semblait buté et bien décidé à camper sur sa position. Au niveau de sa ceinture, une bosse se formait sur son tee-shirt. Une bosse que je finis avec effroi par identifier à la forme d'une arme à feu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tout était clair à présent, voilà d'où il tenait son autorité. D'un flingue.

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, je cherchai désespérément un moyen de sortir le fils de Jaha de là. Après tout, il s'était interposé entre Murphy et moi et payait le prix de mes actes à ma place. C'était toujours dans ces moments de panique que je commençai à faire des choses stupides. Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit au moment même où Murphy laissait une profonde éraflure dans le bras de Wells.

D'un geste vif, je soulevai le tee-shirt du brun pour empoigner l'arme et la retourner contre lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir envisagé un tel acte de ma part et me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée, un brin amusé.

La surprise de mon acte désespéré avait distrait Murphy et Wells en avait profité pour caler son arme sous sa gorge.

\- **C'est bon, tu peux lâcher ton arme**, me dit-il, **ils n'en valent pas la peine.**

Mais l'arme resta pointée sur le brun, tremblant dans ma main à tel point que je craignis qu'elle ne me glisse entre les doigts.

**\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton ami**, me conseilla Bellamy qui semblait comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi innocente que j'en avais l'air.

\- **Ce n'est pas mon ami.**

Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ma tempe et je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- **Ce n'est pas légal ce que vous faîtes. **

Bellamy éclata de rire et je me sentis bête, dans ma position comme dans mes paroles.

\- **Parce que tu vois des règles ici ? Pas moi. Ici, il n'y a pas de règles. On fait ce que l'on veut.**

**\- Si on fait ce que l'on veut qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te mettre une balle dans la tête ?**

L'assistance frémit et je me mordis la lèvre. C'était du bluff, jamais je n'aurai commis un tel acte. Mais la colère commença à prendre le dessus et ce type m'agaçait avec ses airs hautains. Je voulais juste qu'il flippe un peu, mais ma remarque l'avait laissé d'un marbre déconcertant.

\- **Rien ne t'en empêche, essaie si tu veux. Mais pense aux conséquences.**

Un regard sur la foule me fit comprendre que si je m'en prenais à leur leader, je n'avais aucune chance de quitter ce camp vivante. Mais j'avais peur qu'en lui rendant son arme, il ne m'abatte pour prouver son autorité aux yeux du groupe.

**\- S'il te plait**, me supplia Wells, **ne fait pas de bêtises. **

J'allai obtempérer quand une voix s'éleva parmi la foule.

\- **Pourquoi tu la défends Jaha?, ** demanda une adolescente en me désignant, **c'est Gaïa Cavender, la fille qui a tué un garde.**

Ce que je cherchai désespérément à éviter en me mettant à l'écart venait d'être balayé par une poignée de mots.

**Tadaa ! Et oui, maintenant vous connaissez le crime de Gaïa, surprises ? M'enfin ne vous emballez pas trop vite, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Je me suis permise de changer un peu la chronologie, en gros Clarke et les autres ne sont pas partis le jour même vers le Mont Weather mais le lendemain. Pourquoi ? Pour que Gaïa puisse souffler un peu, la pauvre….J'espère qu'elle en a bien profité parce que maintenant c'est fini. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… ) Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Ourminds**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Animal**

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something._

_(Eurythmics, Sweet Dreams)_

**-the100-**

\- **C'est toi la fille qui s'est introduite dans la salle informatique pour aller tuer un garde? Alors ça c'est la meilleure !**, lança Murphy avec un petit rire et en me dévisageant avec un intérêt nouveau.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur moi et la cacophonie ambiante avait laissé place à un silence de mort. J'avais envie de disparaitre sous terre tellement la situation était gênante. Et par-dessus tout, à travers leurs regards accusateurs, je sentais tout le poids de mon acte peser sur mes épaules. J'avais baissé l'arme et la regardai honteusement se balancer au bout de mon bras.

**\- Je pensais que nous étions tous des criminels ici**, me défendis-je.

**\- Et** **je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler Murphy, **ajouta Wells.

Mais le concerné ne se laissa pas démonter et allait ouvrir la bouche quand une jeune femme blonde déboula en trombe en plein milieu du cercle qui s'était formé. Elle reprit son souffle en posant ses deux paumes sur ses genoux et je finis par l'identifier comme Clarke Griffin, la fille du docteur Abigail Griffin. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Wells et je cachai l'arme derrière ma jambe en espérant que personne ne la remarque.

**\- Il y a un problème ?** Demanda Wells, inquiet.

**\- Oui, un gros problème.** **La bonne nouvelle c'est que les radiations ne vont pas nous tuer. La mauvaise, c'est que les Terriens s'en chargeront.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Intervint Bellamy.

**\- Je veux dire que nos ancêtres n'étaient pas les derniers humains à quitter la planète, certains sont restés et ont survécu. Et…**

La révélation me coupa le souffle. Et dire que m'étais tranquillement promenée ce matin, peut-être m'observaient –ils déjà à ce moment-là ? Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ses paroles avaient créé la panique et que plus personne ne faisait attention à moi. Mais l'existence des Terriens et leur hostilité me dissuada de partir en douce pour regagner mon abri.

**\- Et ? **Continua Wells.

**\- Ils ont tiré sur Jasper avec une lance.**

**\- C'est vrai, **intervint une jeune femme brune qui se maintenait appuyée sur l'épaule d'un garçon aux cheveux mi- longs

Son pantalon était endommagé et des bandages ensanglantés entouraient sa cuisse. Bellamy se précipita vers elle.

\- **Octavia !**

\- **Ç****a va**, le rassura-t-elle.

-**Où est ton bracelet ?** Demanda la blonde à Wells en lui saisissant le bras.

\- **Demande-lui**, répondit Wells en désignant Bellamy d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle se plaça devant lui, pas le moins du monde intimidé par le brun qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.

\- **Combien ?** Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton amer.

**\- 24,** dit Murphy, **et ce n'est que le début.**

\- **Vous êtes dingues ! Le système de survie de l'Arche est en train de lâcher, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont envoyé ici. Nous devons leur permettre de savoir si la Terre est viable ou pas, et en contrepartie ils doivent venir nous défendre contre les Terriens. Si vous retirez vos bracelets, ce ne sont pas seulement les dirigeants que vous allez condamner, c'est nous que vous tuez !**

\- **Ne l'écoutez pas,** protesta Bellamy, **c'est une privilégiée, s'ils descendent elle sera pardonnée, mais qu'en sera-t-il de nous ? Nous n'avons besoin de personne ! Ils disent qu'ils oublieront nos crimes mais moi je dis que vous n'êtes pas des criminels, vous êtes des combattants, des survivants ! Et les Terriens peuvent avoir peur de nous. **

Son discours déclencha une vague d'enthousiasme dans la foule et il fallait avouer qu'il était doué pour convaincre ses troupes. Elles semblaient prêtes à le suivre partout. Pour ma part, je trouvai leurs deux discours fondés. Même si le discours de Clarke répondait à ma volonté de protéger ma mère, je devais avouer que le discours de Bellamy me concernait beaucoup plus. Il avait raison sur ce point, l'Arche n'allait pas me pardonner. Dans ce cas, il faudrait que je fuis avant leur arrivée, mais pour aller où ? Dans cette forêt pleine de Terriens hostiles ?

Clarke partit avec la fille brune surement dans l'intention d'inspecter sa blessure. Bellamy était seul et je profitai de cette occasion pouraller lui rendre son arme. J'avais longuement envisagé de la laisser tomber par terre discrètement mais je ne voulais pas me montrer faible, et puis si Murphy la ramassait, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

\- **Tiens**, dis-je en lui tendant l'arme. Avant d'ajouter en le regardant dans les yeux : **je ne suis plus cette personne.**

Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi et qu'il pouvait dans ce cas me ficher la paix.

\- **On ne change pas aussi facilement**, lâcha-t-il.

Je préférai ignorer ses paroles et lui tournai le dos, me mettant en position de faiblesse. Il aurait pu me tuer, mais il ne le fit pas, et je disparus dans les fourrés.  
**  
****  
**** -the100-  
**

J'étais assise sur un tronc d'arbre en train d'admirer le ciel d'un bleu limpide lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Depuis quelques minutes, je broyais du noir. Ma mission était un échec cuisant. En plus de me faire remarquer, ils étaient méfiants, ce qui n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Peut-être que gagner leur confiance me permettrait d'accéder plus facilement à la radio ? Mais quelle radio ? D'après les propos de Clarke, le Mont Weather était sur le territoire des Terriens et j'avais entendu dire que le système de communication de la navette avait été endommagé lors de l'atterrissage. Shumway pouvait attendre quelques jours, mais que ferrait-il si je n'avais pas réussi à le contacter au bout d'une semaine ? Je préférais ne pas trop y penser et me concentrer sur mes objectifs.

\- **Ça va ?** Me demanda Wells.

Il semblait sincère et son regard n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il savait pour mon crime.

\- **Ça va, grâce à toi,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire. **Merci d'être venu nous aider, sans toi je n'aurai pas donné cher de notre peau.**

\- **De rien, c'est normal.**

\- **Pas si normal que ça, tu es le seul t'être interposé,** insistai-je. **Et merci aussi de ne pas me juger.**

Il hocha la tête, comprenant de quoi je voulais parler. Depuis que mon crime avait été exposé, je ne croisais plus que des regards méprisant ou apeuré. Etant de nature plutôt réservée, tant d'attention à supporter était quelque chose de nouveau et de dérangeant. Ils me regardaient comme un monstre, sans cœur, ni principes. Mais je n'avais pas besoin ça pour me considérer comme tel. Je m'en voulais, pire, je me haïssais pour ce que j'avais fait.

Ma seule consolation était de savoir que je n'étais pas aussi coupable que ce que les autres pensaient. Ils n'avaient eu que la version officielle des faits. Un jour, j'espérai pouvoir raconter à des gens comme Wells la vérité et voir des lumières s'allumer dans leurs yeux, des sourires sur leurs visages, et peut être par la même occasion reprendre confiance en moi ? Mais je ne pouvais rien dire sans risquer de me trahir, du moins pour l'instant.

\- **Je pense qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite.** **Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils finiront par oublier**, ajouta le métis.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Si seulement ! Malheureusement, je craignais qu'ils ne me jugent que par mon crime sans chercher à me connaitre d'avantage. Supporterai-je à travers leurs regards d'être confronté à mes actes à longueur de journée ? Je commençai déjà à étouffer dans le camp et mon bunker me manquait. Mais il me paraissait si loin maintenant et si seul au milieu d'un bois rempli de tueurs armés de lances. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner pour ces raisons, mais aussi parce que je commençai à comprendre que la survie sur cette terre hostile dépendait fortement du groupe à présent.

Clarke passa devant nous en ignorant Wells royalement.

\- **Hey où tu vas ?** La stoppa le garçon en posant une main sur son bras.

\- **Chercher Jasper,** lâcha-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- **Je viens.**

\- **Non, tu restes ici. Ta cheville ne ferait que nous retarder.**

\- **Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te permettre de refuser des volontaires,** argumenta le fils de Jaha.

\- **J'en suis aussi,** lâchai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Clarke me dévisagea d'un air méfiant et je soutins son regard. Puis, elle hocha la tête avec résignation avant de se mettre en route.

\- **C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?** Demandai-je à Wells en ayant perçu le malaise entre eux.

\- **Elle pense que je suis responsable de l'éjection de son père.**

\- **Et c'est vrai ?**  
**  
**  
Il ne me répondit pas mais son regard trahissait une infinie tristesse. Je me rappelai la façon dont il l'avait regardé, d'une façon particulière, tendre. Il l'aimait. Et en retour, elle semblait le haïr. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Wells s'engagea sur les pas de la jeune femme et je jetai un dernier regard sur le camp avant de les suivre.

**-the100-**

Cela faisait une poignée de minutes que nous nous étions engouffrés dans la forêt et que je marchai à côté de Wells lorsque Murphy et Bellamy sortirent des taillis. Et moi qui pensais leurs échapper en m'éloignant du camp, c'était raté.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ?**, chuchota Wells à Clarke avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- **J'avais besoin de son flingue,** lui expliqua-t-elle sans sourciller.

Ils nous rejoignirent de leurs grandes enjambés et commencèrent à ricaner.

\- **Pas besoin d'avoir peur des Terriens, on a Cavender avec nous et elle va leur botter le cul,** se moqua Murphy avec un sourire hilare. **Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !**  
**  
**  
\- **Va te faire voir Murphy**, répondis-je, fatiguée de ses blagues vaseuses.

\- **Mais c'est qu'elle commence à répondre, la Tueuse, c'est vrai que maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant.**

Je pris le parti de l'ignorer même si j'aurai tout donné pour avoir le courage d'envoyer mon poing dans le nez de cet abruti.

-**Et toi princesse**, s'exclama Bellamy de sa voix grave, **tu ne veux toujours pas retirer ton bracelet?**

\- **La seule façon pour que ceux de l'Arche pensent que je suis morte est que je le sois**, répondit Clarke sèchement.

**\- Et toi la Tueuse? Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi de retirer ce bracelet non? Tu crois vraiment que ceux de l'Arche vont te pardonner? **

\- **J'ai bon espoir oui**, répondis-je ironiquement.

\- **Tu es naïve**, ricana-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules et sentis quelqu'un me saisir le poignet.

\- **Allez enlève le,** aboya Murphy, **pourquoi le garder?** **Pourquoi les aider après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?**

Je retirai mon poignet de son emprise d'un geste sec. Ce qu'ils « nous » ont fait ? Par ce « nous », parlait-il des autres prisonniers ? Ou de lui-même, c'est-à-dire de ceux ayant ôté une ou plusieurs vie ? Etais-je comme Murphy ? J'avais envie de vomir en pensant que les autres nous mettaient peut être dans le même panier, mais ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Après tout, Murphy avait peut-être eu ses raisons lui aussi et qui étais-je pour le juger ?

\- **Ne m'approche pas**, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix que j'aurai voulue plus assurée, et ne t'avise plus de me toucher. **Je garde ce bracelet point.**

Je tournai les talons pour m'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Dans mon dos, j'entendis le brun rigoler de ma piètre tentative d'autorité.

\- **Sinon tu vas faire quoi, me tuer?** Se moqua-t-il.

Décidément, il savait viser dans les points sensibles et cela le rendait encore plus haïssable. Mais de lui ou de Bellamy, je n'aurai su dire lequel je détestais le plus lorsque ce dernier déclara:

-** Nous t'enlèverons ce bracelet, Cavender, même si pour cela nous devons te couper le poignet**.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à cette pensée. Oserait-il faire une chose pareille? Certainement oui, ou bien Murphy se ferait un plaisir de le faire. Il ne semblait pas avoir oublié le coup de bâton de tout à l'heure et devait surement attendre une occasion propice pour se venger. Le terme "survivre" ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi adéquate à ma situation, et à celle des 100 d'ailleurs. Les terriens pouvaient être n'importe où, dans chaque arbre, peut-être en train de nous observer en ce moment même. La voix de Murphy me ramena à la réalité.

**\- Allez princesse, enlève ce bijoux, tu verras après on se sent plus léger.**

Ils s'étaient rabattus sur Clarke et ne lâchaient pas le morceau. Je me demandai ce que l'Arche avait bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils désirent à ce point laisser mourir tous ses habitants. Hommes, femmes et enfants confondus. Et tout ça pour se venger d'un seul homme? Jaha? Cela faisait beaucoup de victimes innocentes.

Le garçon aux cheveux mi- longs fit irruption de derrière un buisson et Clarke soupira.

-** Tu es en retard Spacewalker. **

\- **Trouve toi ton propre surnom**, lança-t-il à Murphy en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Je ne le connaissais pas mais une certitude me frappa. Dès qu'il était arrivé, Bellamy et Murphy s'étaient tus et presque faits oublier. L'absence de leurs ricanements était jouissive et reposante. Le garçon aux cheveux mi- longs semblait confiant et cette assurance devait faire réfléchir les autres à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à lui. Nous continuâmes à progresser à travers les bois.

Finn, car j'appris qu'il s'appelait Finn, utilisait une méthode très sophistiqué de traçage, relevant chaque goutte de sang et branches cassés qui se présentaient sur notre chemin. C'était impressionnant et je le regardai avec intérêt.

**Il suffit d'ouvrir l'œil**, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant devant mon air admiratif.

Même si je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, il m'inspirait confiance, tout comme Wells. Il repéra des tâches de sang plus abondantes qui nous guidèrent jusqu'à une clairière. Le dénommé Jasper était attaché à un arbre, inconscient. Sa plaie avait été recouverte d'un cataplasme. La situation ressemblait fort à un piège, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke.

**\- On dirait qu'ils s'en servent comme appât pour attirer quelque chose.**

\- **Ou peut être que ce qu'ils espèrent attirer c'est nous,** dit Finn qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Nous avançâmes prudemment jusqu'à Jasper, pas assez prudemment semble-t-il car le sol trembla sous les pieds de Clarke et s'effondra sous son poids. Je fus la première à réagir et la plus proche d'elle pour le pouvoir. J'attrapai son bras et me retrouvai immédiatement plaquée au sol. Clarke se retrouva suspendue au-dessus d'un fossé rempli de pics. Son poids me faisait glisser sur les feuilles tandis qu'elle commençait m'entrainer dans sa chute. Ma main glissait sur son poignet et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Le muscle de mon bras saillait sous l'effort tandis que je continuai à me rapprocher du trou. Une main large se posa sur mon mollet et le maintint fermement au sol.

C'était Bellamy. Il hésitait et je pouvais le voir en jetant de brefs coups d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule. S'il me lâchait, nous tombions toutes les deux. Après tout, ils nous voulaient mortes pour que l'Arche ne descende pas sur Terre, et nous étions en position de faiblesse. Deux pour le prix d'une. L'occasion ne se représenterait peut être pas. Les autres l'avaient compris et étaient tendus comme des ressorts. Finalement, il nous tira vers lui et Wells et Finn se précipitèrent pour sortir Clarke de là. Je me relevais, essoufflée et le bras tout endolorit. Ma chute avait laissé des éraflures sur mes avant-bras et mes genoux.

\- **Merci,** me dit Clarke, elle aussi à peine remise de ses émotions.

Cependant, dans son regard, je vis qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à me faire confiance. Ce qui était normal si elle avait eu vent de mon crime et de mon intervention ratée de ce matin. Je ne sais même pas si à sa place je me serais fait confiance, surement pas en fait, après réflexion. J'hochais la tête et nous nous tournâmes vers Jasper. Wells allait monter le détacher mais Finn intervint.

\- **Reste là avec** **Clarke, toi viens, **dit-il à l'intention de Murphy.

Je les laissai faire et lasse de voir Bellamy et Clarke se lancer des regards meurtriers, j'entrepris de faire quelques pas autour de l'arbre auquel était attaché Jasper, tout en veillant à ne pas retomber sur un fossé caché sous les feuilles mortes. Les rayons perçaient à travers les nuages, inondant la clairière d'une lumière dorée. Les feuilles craquaient sous mes pas. Pourtant le bruit sec qui me parvint ne semblait pas venir de mes mouvements. Je braquai mon regard vers les bosquets tout en reculant doucement.

\- **Il y a quelque chose là-bas**, dis-je.

\- **Un Terrien ?,** demanda Clarke.

**\- Non, je ne crois pas.**

C'était de taille assez basse, noir et ça avançait droit vers moi en rampant à travers la verdure. Lorsque la panthère jaillit des bosquets, ses yeux jaunes me glacèrent de terreur.

\- **Tire ! Bellamy, tire ! **Hurla Clarke.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de son arme et me regarda en pensant que je devais m'en être encore emparé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, malheureusement, car de ses larges bonds, le fauve fonçait vers moi à toute allure. Je m'étais retournée pour courir vers eux dans une tentative désespérée de sauver ma peau. Des coups de feu retentirent. Wells tirait mais aucune de ses balles ne touchait sa cible. J'étais presque à leur niveau quand je sentis les griffes de l'animal déchirer mon tee-shirt. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que l'animal s'effondrait sur moi, tué d'une balle dans la tête.

En tombant, ses griffes avaient entaillé mon abdomen, dessinant de larges plaies sanguinolentes qui me firent pousser un cri. La vue du sang m'avait toujours horripilé au plus haut point. Paradoxal pour une soi-disant criminelle. La panthère s'était effondrée sur moi et son poids me coupait le souffle. Je suffoquai jusqu'à ce que les garçons réussissent à me dégager. Ma vue se brouillait et je pus à peine comprendre les mots que m'adressait Clarke, seules ses lèvres bougeaient. J'étais en état de choc. Clarke me fis un bandage avec un bout de mon tee-shirt, puis je me sentis soulevée par Wells et Clarke qui me soutenaient alors que mes pieds refusaient de me porter.

J'arrivai finalement à négocier quelques pas douloureux avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent sous mon poids. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

** -the100-**

**Voici le chapitre trois ! Il est plus long que les précédents, comme les suivants d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop long ou trop court. Si vous constatez des fautes je me ferrai un plaisir de les corriger. Je cherche une bêta lectrice aussi, si cela intéresse quelqu'un ce serait vraiment adorable et je pourrai publier plus vite la suite ! Merci d'avance pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Ourminds**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Where is my mind ?**

**« Le monde est dangereux à vivre ! Non pas tant à cause de ceux qui font le mal, mais à cause de ceux qui regardent et laissent faire. » **

_**Albert Einstein**_

J'étais dans ma cellule, tournant en rond comme un animal en cage, lorsque je pris une craie pour commencer à tracer une ribambelle de chiffres sur le mur à côté de ma couchette, le seul qui présentait encore deux ou trois espaces libres. Les nombres se soustrayaient, s'additionnaient, se multipliaient…jusqu'à ce que je me demande ce que j'étais en train de calculer et à quoi cela pourrait bien me servir dans ma situation de prisonnière.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse, je reposai d'un geste las le bâtonnet blanchâtre sur la petite table qui trônait au milieu de l'exigüe pièce, avant de m'asseoir au sol, dos contre le mur froid. Soudain, une tâche pourpre sur le côté de mon ventre attira mon attention. Elle s'élargissait à vue d'œil et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de progresser lorsqu'elle gagna mon bras et ma joue. Je voyais rouge. C'est dans un cri et couverte de sueur que je me réveillai, allongée sur un lit de fortune aménagé dans la navette. Un bandage propre avait remplacé le précèdent. A mes côtés, Jasper dormait, lui aussi sujet à de la fièvre et poussant de longs gémissements.

\- **Reposes toi**, me dit Clarke sur un ton autoritaire. **Tu as eu de la chance, la blessure est superficielle, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.**

Je voulus protester mais la fatigue m'envahit et je sombrai à nouveau. En me réveillant une seconde fois, d'un sommeil fiévreux et peuplé de cauchemars, la brune qui avait été blessé à la cuisse avait remplacé Clarke et s'empressa de m'apporter de l'eau. Je n'avais pas fait attention à mon gosier desséché et le liquide me fit un bien fou. Mon ventre gargouilla et elle sourit.

\- **Je vais aller te chercher de la nourriture. **

Je protestai.

\- **Merci mais je me sens mieux**, assurai-je, **je vais y aller moi-même.**

**\- Clarke a dit que tu ne bougeais pas d'ici, **me gronda elle.

\- **J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air,** me plaignis-je. **Et puis je me sens vraiment mieux.**

C'était vrai, mais j'avais aussi envie d'échapper aux cris de Jasper qui me glaçaient le sang. La jeune femme m'aida à me lever. Je remarquai alors un jeune asiatique qui semblait veiller sur Jasper avec attention. Il avait dans les mains un bracelet électronique branché à un dispositif complexe et de temps en temps jetait un œil sur son invention avant de soupirer.

**\- Dépêche-toi alors, je crois que Bellamy a déjà commencé la distribution,** s'exclama Octavia.

**\- Il aurait pu m'attendre, **ironisai-je avant de grimacer en me levant.

J'avais aussi un bandage sur la jambe et boitais légèrement en m'approchant de la trappe. Je grimaçai en pensant à l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. A ce rythme, je ne survivrai pas plus de trois jours sur Terre. Je sortis de la navette et avançais vers le feu de camp où grillait les côtes de la panthère. L'odeur de viande grillée était enivrante et mon estomac se tordit de douleur. Cela me rappela ma cellule, lorsque les gardes oubliaient volontairement de m'apporter ma ration de nourriture. A cette pensée, je souris. La Terre n'était peut-être pas aussi accueillante que nous l'avions rêvée, mais c'était toujours mieux que cette horrible pièce métallique dans laquelle j'avais passé près d'un an. Je me rappelais aussi que j'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir courir à en perdre haleine sans avoir à toujours tomber sur des murs de l'Arche. Surtout qu'il était interdit de courir depuis que les réserves d'oxygènes étaient dans un état critique. Un tiraillement dans ma jambe blessée me fit réaliser que j'allais sans doute devoir attendre un peu avant de penser à mettre en pratique ce rêve. Je me trainai jusqu'au feu de camp qui crachait de belles flammes orangés dans le ciel.

Les enfants faisaient la queue et il fallut quelques secondes à mon esprit encore embrumé pour comprendre qu'ils échangeaient leurs bracelets contre un morceau de viande. C'était hors de question. Je m'apprêtais à saisir l'un des piques dans lequel était planté un morceau fort appétissant quand Murphy me remarqua.

\- **Cavender, tu fais la queue comme tout le monde !**

**\- Murphy…, **tentai-je vainement,** cette bête à presque faillit me tuer. Tu permets que je me venge ? Elle me doit bien ça non ?**

Il ricana avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

**\- J'ai dit : tu fais la queue comme tout le monde. Et je ne répèterai pas**.

Bellamy semblait du même avis que Murphy et guettait ma réaction. Il semblait avoir compris que je pouvais avoir des idées meurtrières en un temps record. Mais j'étais affaiblie et franchement à cours d'idée. Finn se plaça à mes côtés et empoigna trois piques sans se soucier un seul instant de Murphy et Bellamy.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Spacewalker ? Tu penses que tu peux passer à travers les règles ?** Intervint Murphy.

\- **Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de règles,** répondit Finn du tac au tac.

Murphy resta bouche bée et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ni Murphy, ni Bellamy n'osèrent répliquer quoi que ce soit et c'était logique car Finn venait de retourner contre eux leurs propres dires. Je n'étais pas pour que l'on décide d'élaborer une société avec des règles comme sur l'Arche, mais ce que Finn venait de faire était révélateur. Il avait trouvé la faille et si lui l'avait fait, d'autres moins bien intentionnés pourraient l'utiliser. Une société sans règles risquait à tout moment l'anarchie.

\- **Tiens**, me dit Finn en me tendant l'un des piques. **Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.**

\- **Merci.**

Je m'assis à côté de Finn, Clarke et Wells et en profitais pour remercier ce dernier d'avoir aussi bien visé l'animal que nous étions en train de manger. La viande n'était pas très bonne mais j'avais faim, et il était plutôt jouissif de penser qu'à une balle près la panthère n'aurait pas été dans mon ventre mais moi dans le sien. Wells me parla de ce qui lui manquait par rapport à l'Arche, comme son jeu d'échec et il sourit en apprenant que je n'y avais jamais joué.

\- **Je t'apprendrai**, me promit-il.

Je lui souris en retour. Clarke discutait avec Finn et Wells lançait vers eux des regards qui me fendaient le cœur. Avant son jeu d'échec, c'est Clarke qui devait lui manquer le plus. Ils avaient dû être proches sur l'Arche et j'aurais vraiment voulu aider Wells en retour comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à ma portée. Quoi que ce soit, cela les concernaient et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se pardonner.

\- **Et toi, tu faisais quoi sur l'Arche ?, **me demanda-t-il.

\- **De l'histoire, de la littérature, des maths…Je voulais être professeur,** avouai-je avec regrets.

**\- C'est un beau projet. **

J'aimais son optimisme et sa façon de s'exprimer comme si rien n'était encore perdu, comme si nous étions encore sur l'Arche, comme des adolescents normaux, à parler tranquillement de nos orientations. Mais la vérité était beaucoup moins belle à entendre. Nous avions été envoyés sur la Terre pour mourir, mais nous nous accrochions à la vie comme à une paroi glissante sur laquelle se présentaient des obstacles prêts à nous précipiter dans le vide. Nous nous accrochions, mais pour combien de temps ?

-the100-

En remontant dans la navette, je trouvai l'asiatique assis près de Jasper. Il trempa un linge blanc dans un bol d'eau pour le placer sur le front de celui-ci avec tendresse.

-**Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui**, notai-je.

**\- C'est mon meilleur ami, **répliqua l'asiatique**, il apparait dans tous mes souvenirs. Je refuse de le perdre !**

Il semblait au bord des larmes et je posai une main compatissante sur son épaule après avoir longuement hésité. Je n'avais jamais été très douée en relations humaines et encore moins pour les contacts. Mais il me semblait que c'était une réaction adéquate à la situation. Le pauvre avait dû veiller sur son ami depuis son arrivée et tombait de fatigue.

\- **Gaïa,** lâchai-je après m'être rendue compte que je ne m'étais pas présentée.

\- **Monty,** répondit l'asiatique.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour s'asseoir devant une table sur laquelle reposait le mystérieux assemblage que j'avais vu dans ses mains avant le repas. Je m'approchai de lui à pas de loup pour ne pas perturber son travail mais il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- J'essaye de contacter l'Arche, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas un succès, **m'avoua-t-il.

Je poussai un cri de joie intérieur et dû me retenir de ne pas le serrer dans mes bras. Enfin ! Certes, ce n'était pas au point, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien et j'avais enfin une chance d'espérer remplir ma mission.

\- **Est-ce que tu pourras me prévenir si tu y arrives ?** Lui demandai-je. **J'ai … de la famille dans l'Arche. **

**\- Bien sûr, **me répondit-il avec un sourire compatissant,** je sais ce que c'est, moi aussi ma famille est là-haut.**

**\- On les reverra, **lui dis-je autant pour le réconforter lui que moi-même.

**\- Dès que j'aurai finis cette radio, on pourra même leur parler,** ajouta-t-il avec un regain d'énergie avant de se replonger dans son travail.

Au même moment, Finn et Clarke émergèrent de la trappe, Wells sur leurs talons.

**\- Du nouveau ?** Demanda Clarke.

**\- Non, rien. Il est toujours inconscient,** répondit Monty.

Clarke se pencha sur lui pour examiner sa blessure et je me forçai à ne pas détourner le regard. Mais la plaie était tellement immonde que je sentis mes jambes trembler et dû fermer les yeux. Clarke ne broncha pas, elle avait dû être habituée en observant sa mère soigner les patients de l'Arche. Heureusement qu'elle était là car les autres et moi-même n'en menions pas large.

\- **Il faut cautériser la plaie,** lâcha-t-elle. Puis en regardant tour à tour Wells et Finn : **J'ai besoin que vous le teniez fermement.**

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et Clarke empoigna une arme blanche dont elle fit chauffer la lame. Lorsqu'elle le posa sur la blessure, Jasper poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs.

\- **Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge, je vais enlever les chairs infectées,** dit Clarke.

La jeune femme brune qui s'était occupé de moi à mon réveil surgit de la trappe, suivit de près par Bellamy.

\- **Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !** Intervint-elle avec un air inquiet.

\- **Elle essaye juste de le sauver,** affirma Finn en resserrant sa prise sur les mollets de Jasper.

**\- Aucune chance,** lâcha Bellamy.

**\- Barres toi d'ici,** l'apostropha Wells en se plaçant devant lui pour faire barrage avec son corps.

\- **Regardez-le,** continua Bellamy, **il est en train de mourir, il n'a aucune chance. En plus, ses cris effraient les autres.**

**\- Désolé si Jasper est un problème pour toi mais ici nous ne sommes plus sur l'Arche, chaque vie compte, **intervint Clarke. Puis en se tournant vers la brune : **Octavia, j'ai souvent aidé ma mère sur l'Arche, si je dis qu'il y a de l'espoir, c'est qu'il y en a. **

**\- Ce n'est pas de l'espoir qu'il faut mais du courage**, dit Bellamy, **et tu n'en as pas assez pour faire les choix difficiles. Moi si. Alors si demain il ne va pas mieux, c'est moi qui le tuerais. **

Sur ces mots, il sortit, nous laissant désemparés. Toujours aussi subtil, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

\- **C'est un abruti,** dit Monty en regardant son ami qui agonisait toujours, **égoïste et assoiffé de pouvoir ! Sans vouloir te vexer, **ajouta-t-il en direction d'Octavia.

**\- J'ai l'habitude qu'on dise ce genre de choses sur mon frère**, le réconforta Octavia.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Son frère ? J'avais bien entendu ? C'est alors que mon cerveau finit par établir les connexions entre son nom et sa relation avec Bellamy. C'était Octavia Blake ! La fille illégale à cause de la loi de l'Arche qui n'autorisait qu'un seul enfant. Elle avait passé sa vie enfermée tantôt sous le plancher lors des visites de gardes, puis en prison après son arrestation. Je la regardai aussitôt avec admiration. A sa place, je ne savais pas si j'aurai fait long feu.

\- **Oui Bellamy est tout ça,** approuva Finn, **mais il arrive aussi qu'il ait raison**.

Nous le regardâmes un instant bouche bée mais Finn disait vrai. Bellamy était égoïste, mais aussi rationnel et pragmatique. Il avait réussi à imposer son autorité sur le camp et c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Surtout, il avait de l'autorité sur Murphy et semblait calmer ses ardeurs meurtrières, quand il ne les encourageait pas comme ce matin avec Wells. A vrai dire, il était assez difficile à sonder et j'abandonnai vite toute analyse psychologique. Je reportais mon attention sur Monty qui venait de reprendre ses outils, plus déterminé que jamais. Il fallait que cette radio fonctionne.

\- **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses Gaïa ?** Me demanda Finn.

J'étais touchée qu'il me demande mon avis mais aussi un peu gênée.

\- **Cette panthère ne m'est pas passée sur le corps pour rien j'espère, **ironisai-je avant de me reprendre devant le sérieux de cette conversation.** J'ai très envie de le connaitre, il ne peut pas mourir.**

Monty me sourit.

\- **Vous allez bien vous entendre.** **Tu verras**, **il fait beaucoup d'humour lui-aussi.**

**\- Deux Jasper, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge**, plaisanta Octavia.

Nos blagues avaient détendu l'atmosphère et nous avaient réconfortées. Nous n'allions pas abandonner Jasper, ni personne d'ailleurs. Sur Terre, tout le monde avait le droit de vivre. Même moi. Il suffisait juste que je trouve ma place.

**Merci à ma bêta lectrice LittleFlicka pour son travail ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il est plus calme que les précédents! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! La suite suivra bientôt,**

**Amicalement,**

**Ourminds**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Fog**

**J'ai vu toute ma vie défiler devant moi... C'était d'un ennui mortel.**

**(Chicken Run****)**

Charlotte hurla et je me réveillai en sursaut. Il faisait sombre dans la tente mais le visage de la petite fille se découpait dans l'obscurité.

**\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

La fillette acquiesça.

-** Tous les soirs, j'en fais tous les soirs. Je vois le chancelier éjecter mes parents…. Je n'en peux plus, **gémit –elle.

J'entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux comme ma mère le faisait avec moi pour me calmer après un mauvais rêve. La tente de la petite fille était la seule où il restait encore une place pour moi après mon départ de l'infirmerie. La nuit avait été épouvantable. Murphy s'époumonait à dire qu'il allait tuer Jasper pour qu'il arrête de gémir et j'avais dû aider Octavia à bloquer la trappe pendant que Monty essayait de contacter l'Arche sans succès. Une fois Murphy calmé, Octavia m'avait conseillé d'aller finir ma nuit dans une tente, loin des cris de Jasper, ce que j'avais approuvé malgré moi. Me voyant errer à la recherche d'un abri, Charlotte m'avait accueilli dans sa tente où j'avais pu enfin me reposer un peu. La fillette se rendormit et j'en fis autant.

Il était déjà tard dans la matinée lorsque je sortis de la tente. Il me fallut esquiver de justesse un arbre porté sur les épaules de deux garçons.

**\- Faîtes attention ! **M'énervai-je, pas pressée d'être à nouveau blessée.

Ils s'excusèrent. Bellamy avait ordonné la construction d'une muraille en bois tout autour du camp et malgré que je ne porte pas spécialement notre leader dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais nier que c'était la décision la plus intelligente qu'il avait pris depuis le début de sa prise de pouvoir. Un fois cette muraille terminée, nous allions pouvoir dormir sur nos deux oreilles et ce n'était pas du luxe. Si j'avais pu esquiver l'arbre, la remarque de Murphy, elle, me frappa de plein fouet.

\- **C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se réveille, la Tueuse ? Allez au boulot, comme tout le monde !**

**\- Il faut d'abord que je passe à l'infirmerie changer mes bandages.**

Il me barra le passage, menaçant.

\- **Ç****a ne pourra pas te sauver à tous les coups,** murmura-t-il.

Si Murphy avait pu un tant soit peu m'effrayer lors de notre première rencontre, c'était finit. Surement parce que je venais de passer à côté de la mort. A ce sujet, je devais avouer que tout me paraissait plus beau et j'avais gagné en optimisme. J'avais tout de même passé près d'un an dans une cage, je pouvais bien me détendre un peu et oublier l'Arche pendant quelques instants. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'ici, tout était entre les mains de Monty. Alors autant ne pas gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien et qui sait, profiter un peu de la vie ? Mais à cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Etre sans nouvelles de ma mère me rendait folle d'inquiétude et je ne pensais pas pouvoir penser à autre chose pour le moment. Je le contournai pour entrer dans la navette. Clarke était là, occupée avec Jasper.

\- **Comment va-t-il ?**

**\- Toujours pas mieux**, répondit-elle sur un ton inquiet.

Pendant qu'elle entreprit de me faire un nouveau bandage, je me dis que je ne l'avais toujours pas remerciée.

\- **Merci, de m'avoir soigné.**

Elle ne me jeta pas un regard.

**\- Comme ça on est quitte,** dit-elle sur un ton plat.

Je compris qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir de compte à me rendre pour l'avoir sauvé. Clarke était la fille raisonnable et vertueuse, j'avais tué un homme. Comment aurions-nous pu nous entendre ?

**\- Ecoute Clarke, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir commis un tel crime ici….**

**\- Peut-être. Mais je me souviens de ton crime plus précisément. Tu as tué ce garde pour venger ton père, dénoncé par ce même garde et éjecté quelques jours auparavant. Tu as désactivé les caméras de surveillance et tu es entré dans la salle informatique où ce garde faisait sa ronde. C'était prémédité, organisé…c'est un meurtre. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère. **

Cette fois ce fut à moi de la toiser sur un ton froid.

**-Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai eu un an de prison pour regretter mon crime, un an seule avec moi-même à me haïr, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?**

\- **La certitude que tu ne recommenceras pas ici.**

**\- Je ne recommencerai pas.**

**\- Bien.**

Elle serra mon bandage un peu trop fort et retourna s'occuper de Jasper. Sa réaction m'intriguait, elle n'avait pas réagi comme ça avec les autres, alors pourquoi se montrer aussi hostile à mon égard ? Je n'avais rien contre Clarke mais je ne l'appréciais pas plus que ça. Ses longs discours me fatiguaient. Mais elle était intelligente et pour cela, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit sur Terre avec nous. Comme elle n'avait pas besoin de moi ici, je pris congé. Une fois dehors, je trouvai un boulot qui ne me semblait pas trop éprouvant pour ma condition physique. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les noix et de mettre le fruit dans de petits sachets qui constituaient des rations. Je travaillais à proximité de deux jeunes filles qui passaient leur temps à glousser sur les garçons du camp. Et principalement sur notre leader qui avait la fâcheuse tendance, à leur grand plaisir, de sortir torse nu de sa tente. Elles se rendirent compte que je les écoutais lorsque je levai nonchalamment les yeux au ciel.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?** Me demanda l'une d'entre elles.

**\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte**, leur dis-je tout en continuant à casser mes noix.

**\- Tu dis ça pour te réconforter ?** Ricana la plus vieille des deux.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et je préférai ne pas répondre même si des tas de répliques cinglantes se bousculaient sur ma langue. Au bout de deux heures, cela ne m'amusait plus du tout. Je pris quelques noix dans ma main pour aller les donner à Charlotte mais la fillette resta introuvable. Inquiète, je demandai à plusieurs personnes s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

\- **Elle vient de partir dans la forêt, je crois,** dit un garçon**, je croyais qu'elle était avec les chasseurs.**

**\- Mais les chasseurs sont partis depuis une demi-heure !,** le gronda une jeune fille.

\- **Oh mon dieu,** lâchai-je.

Charlotte était seule dans cette forêt avec des terriens ou Murphy, ce qui n'était pas mieux en fin de compte. J'attrapai un sac au passage avant de m'engouffrer dans la forêt, à la fois inquiète pour Charlotte et soulagée de quitter le camp. J'aimais la forêt. Sa lumière, des arbres à perte de vue, le chant des oiseaux…Et tant pis pour les Terriens, qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Peut-être que seule j'avais moins de chance de me faire remarquer ? Je marchais depuis une demi-heure dans la direction indiquée par le garçon qui avait vu Charlotte partir lorsque je constatai que je n'avais aucune chance de les trouver dans cette immensité.

Soudain, une lance se planta à mes pieds et j'effectuai un bond en arrière d'au moins un mètre. Les Terriens ! Finalement, je faisais beaucoup moins la maline que tout à l'heure. Je m'apprêtai à détaler quand une voix s'éleva. Une voix bien trop familière.

**\- Cavender ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On a cru que c'était un Terrien !**

Murphy, Bellamy et leur groupe de chasseurs sortirent des bosquets.

**\- J'avais dit que personne ne quittait le camp**, railla Bellamy sur un ton autoritaire.

-** Je cherche Charlotte, elle vous a suivi**, expliquai-je calmement.

\- **Je suis là,** s'exclama une voix fluette qui contrastait avec les voix graves de Bellamy et Murphy.

Elle s'avança vers moi et je la serrai dans mes bras.

**\- Tu m'as fait peur Charlotte, ne pars plus comme ça ok ? Viens, on rentre.**

Bellamy s'interposa.

**\- Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux. Vous rentrerez en même temps que nous. **

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Murphy, Bellamy et moi, dans la forêt, avec des armes….ça risquait de mal tourner ! Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison et j'avais été bête de partir seule du camp. Nous nous enfonçâmes avec eux dans les bois.

-the100-

Les garçons marchaient devant, tous les sens en alerte et leurs haches à la main. Je fermai la marche avec Charlotte, Atom et Roma, cette dernière me lançant des regards en biais. Nous débouchâmes sur une petite chute d'eau qui remplissait une sorte de rivière peu profonde. Nous nous précipitâmes pour boire l'eau claire et froide avant que Bellamy n'ordonne une pause. J'étais assise sur un gros rocher, Charlotte à mes côtés, Atom et une autre fille en face de moi tandis que Bellamy montait la garde. Murphy et les autres s'étaient jetés à l'eau et s'éclaboussaient en riant.

\- **Tu veux aller te baigner ?** Proposai-je à la fillette que je voyais lancer des regards envieux aux baigneurs.

**\- Je ne sais pas nager,** répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- **Personne ne sait, mais tu as pieds ici.**

**\- Alors d'accord**.

Elle trempa les pieds, puis doucement avança dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

**\- C'est froid,** gémit-elle.

Elle finit pourtant par avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou et pataugeait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- **C'est super, tu devrais venir Gaïa !**

**\- Les pieds me suffisent, **lui dis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais assise près du bord de l'eau, le liquide froid léchant mes mollets, quand une main vint saisir l'un d'entre eux.

**\- Lâche-moi Murphy !**

Je criai tandis qu'il me tira dans l'eau. C'était froid et cet imbécile me tirait toujours vers le fond du bassin. Lorsqu'enfin il me lâcha et que ma tête sortit de l'eau, j'étais furax.

**\- Tu as failli me noyer !** Vociférai-je à son encontre.

Lui était fier et hilare mais se retourna vite pour aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, mouillée pour mouillée, je rejoignis Charlotte pour patauger avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, je fis la planche et laissai le soleil me réchauffer en regardant le ciel recouvert de nuages d'une diversité de formes étonnantes. Bellamy déclara que la pause était finie et je sortis de l'eau à regret.

-the100-

**\- Cavender, à toi.**

Bellamy me tendit la lance en me désignant l'arbre sur lequel ils s'entrainaient à viser depuis bientôt une heure. Tout le monde avit eu son coup d'essai sauf moi, restée en retrait, le moins du monde intéressée par ce genre de défi et actuellement subjuguée par une colonie de fourmis bâtissant leur fourmilière avec application. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas si mal avec eux. Certes, les insinuations de Murphy, la méfiance de Bellamy et les regards de Roma avaient tendance à me taper sur le système, mais au moins, je ne me sentais pas aussi coupable que lorsque j'étais avec Clarke ou Wells. Mais il aurait été exagéré de dire que je m'y sentais à ma place, surtout que leurs activités laissaient à désirer.

\- **Tu ne devrais peut être pas lui donner d'arme,** ricana Murphy.

Mais Bellamy insistait et je dus me lever pour empoigner l'arme. Ce serait vite fait, de toute façon je ne savais pas viser et je n'avais aucune force dans les bras. Comme prévu, la lance se planta dans le sol, un peu avant l'arbre et pas du tout sur sa trajectoire. Et comme prévu, Murphy était aux anges.

\- **Elle fait semblant pour qu'on ne se méfie pas !** Déclara-t-il, provoquant le rire des autres.

Je m'avançai pour aller ramasser l'arme, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Des insectes, des centaines de milliers d'insectes, une marée d'insectes passa entre mes jambes sans s'arrêter.

**\- On dirait qu'ils fuient,** constata Bellamy.

En plissant les yeux, nous pûmes discerner un brouillard jaunâtre qui avançait à vive allure à travers les arbres, droit sur nous.

\- **Courez !**

Je voulus me précipiter pour récupérer la lance.

**\- Laisse tomber, cours !** Hurla Bellamy.

Je repérai Charlotte et nous courûmes à un rythme effréné en évitant les obstacles. J'étais exténuée et ma jambe me faisait souffrir, mais la peur m'aidait à tenir le coup.

\- **Dans les grottes, vite !**

Je suivis Bellamy et Charlotte à l'intérieur d'une des cavités au moment où le brouillard en atteignait l'entrée.

**\- Bellamy !**

Il se raidit en reconnaissant la voix.

\- **C'est Atom !**

Mais le brouillard était déjà là, dévorant tout sur son passage.

\- **Il a peut-être trouvé un abri,** dit Bellamy sans grande conviction.

Je l'espérais.

-the100-

La lampe torche éclairait l'un des pans de la grotte et nous avait permis à Charlotte et moi de jouer aux ombres chinoises pour passer le temps. La fillette avait fini par s'endormir et Bellamy l'avait recouvert de sa veste car la grotte était humide et froide. Son attitude envers Charlotte m'amusait. Il était protecteur et attentionné, comme il l'aurait fait avec sa petite sœur, alors qu'avec les autres il était d'une autorité imparable. Il avait un visage anguleux parcouru de tâches de rousseur, des yeux bruns et une carrure athlétique. Etre coincée avec lui dans une grotte au milieu de la forêt ne m'enchantait guère et je n'étais pas du tout rassurée. Sa menace me revenait en mémoire : «Nous t'enlèverons ce bracelet, Cavender, même si pour cela nous devons te couper le poignet. »

Je soulevai mon tee-shirt pour dévoiler mes bandages où une tâche de sang s'était formée et Bellamy me questionna du regard.

\- **Ça a dû se rouvrir en courant, **dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'étais recroquevillée, dos à la paroi rappeuse, et il s'assit en face de moi dans la pénombre. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence gênant.

**\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup hein ? **Dit-il en me toisant avec amusement.

**\- Je n'ai rien à dire. **

**\- Alors la nuit va être longue**.

-the100-

Nous nous fixions en silence. Loin des autres, il paraissait plus vulnérable et plus humain. Son visage trahissait le souci qu'il se faisait pour Atom et les autres. Mais je n'osais pas dormir de peur qu'il ne décide de m'enlever mon bracelet. Je repensais aux raisons de ses agissements. Il ne voulait pas que l'Arche vienne sur Terre parce qu'il avait peur d'être à nouveau enfermé, donc son crime devait être grave. Mais il y avait aussi cet uniforme de garde qu'il avait porté le premier jour, pourquoi ? Que cachait-il ? N'y tenant plus, je le mis en garde en désignant l'objet métallique.

**\- N'y compte même pas. **

Il sourit.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te le prendre finalement. Nous avons réfléchit avec Murphy et il nous est venu à l'esprit que l'Arche se fichait bien de ce que tu pouvais devenir, ou peut-être même qu'elle espère que tu y passes pour être débarrassée de toi. Pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, tu seras dans les dernières à qui nous enlèverons le bracelet.**

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais le remercier de façon ironique ou m'énerver, si bien que je ne répondis pas. Un souffle d'air frais me fit frissonner.

\- **C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur**, reprit Bellamy, **je suis coincé dans une grotte avec la personne qui la veille braquait une arme sur mon front.**

**\- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir épargné**, ironisai-je.

**\- Aucune chance, tu ne m'aurais pas tué de toute façon.**

**\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?**

**\- Tu n'avais pas enlevé le cran de sécurité.**

Je souris pour qu'il croie que j'en étais bien consciente mais si l'éclairage avait été meilleur, il aurait pu voir mes joues rougir de honte. Au moins, cela expliquait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air intimidé par mon action, il avait dû bien rire intérieurement.

\- **Sinon**, commençai-je pour amener le sujet sur quelque chose que je maitrisais plus que les armes à feu, **tu préfères que je t'appelle Auguste ou Octave ?**

Je faisais référence au prénom de sa sœur, celui de la sœur du célèbre empereur romain qui s'était appelé Octave avant de prendre le nom d'Auguste lors de sa prise de pouvoir sur Rome comme Bellamy avait pris le pouvoir sur le camp.

\- **Et Murphy, je l'appelle Marc-Aurèle ? Mais qui est le dernier membre du triumvirat ? Atom ?**

**-Je vois que tu connais ton Histoire, **me félicita Bellamy.

\- **C'est ce que j'étudiais avant ….avant.**

Il ne parla plus pendant un moment et semblait réfléchir.

**\- Marc-Aurèle a trahi Auguste, je devrais peut être garder un œil sur Murphy,** s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- **Les deux yeux, ce ne serait pas de trop,** Ajoutai-je.

**\- Pas possible, l'autre œil est sur toi. **

Il ne me faisait pas confiance, comme Clarke. C'était assez compréhensif en y pensant, j'avais failli le tuer dès le premier jour de notre rencontre. Pas terrible pour gagner sa confiance. Pourtant, il allait le falloir si je voulais pouvoir me fondre dans la masse sans être surveillée dans tous mes déplacements. Sinon comment parler à Shumway sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose ? Il y eût un blanc et je m'enveloppai dans ma veste dans le but de dormir.

\- **Je me demandais, pourquoi tu tiens tant à garder ce bracelet ?**

J'hésitai avant de me dire que je n'avais pas besoin de mentir, cela ne trahissait en rien mon secret.

\- **Ma mère est là-haut**, admis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

\- **Et si tu n'avais pas eu de famille sur l'Arche, tu aurais quand même gardé ton bracelet ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

Je me tournai de l'autre côté, bien décidée à dormir cette fois. Sa question m'avait intrigué, il me semblait qu'à travers elle il voulait savoir de quel bord j'étais. Clarke ou Bellamy ? C'était tellement plus compliqué que ça et à vrai dire, je n'étais pour aucun des deux. Leur dispute pour savoir qui dirigeait le camp m'indifférait. Seule leur union aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien et pour l'instant, ils ne semblaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver de position confortable et mes blessures me tiraillaient encore. Un regard en coin m'indiqua que Bellamy n'y arrivait pas plus que moi. Je m'aidai de mes coudes pour me redresser et nous nous dévisageâmes à nouveau en silence.

**\- Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, **commença-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Charlotte.** Tu t'es introduite dans la salle informatique, tu as désactivé les caméras…. c'était un plan qui tenait la route. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu fait prendre ? Si ton but était de te faire éjecter tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le tuer en public. Et tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une arme. Alors c'était quoi hein ? Un accident ? **

Il s'était tu et attendait une réponse que je n'étais pas prête à lui donner. Mon souffle s'était accéléré et je craignais qu'il ne perçoive mon malaise. Mais si j'avais mes secrets, il avait aussi les siens.

\- **Pourquoi un uniforme de garde ?** Demandai-je en aillant bien conscience de taper dans un nid de frelons.

Il sourit.

**\- Une question chacun ?** Proposa-t-il.

Mais je n'avais aucune envie de jouer. Du moins, pas avec la vie de ma mère. Et à la réflexion, je me fichais bien de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

**\- Non. **

Je me roulai en boule à nouveau et fixai la roche en passant mes doigts sur la surface froide et irrégulière en priant pour qu'il abandonne ses recherches.

**\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton histoire, et je trouverai ce que c'est, **reprit-il à mon grand désarroi.

**\- Si ça t'amuse. Mais dans ce cas, je chercherai aussi ce que tu essayes de cacher.**

Je voulais juste qu'il renonce mais ce ne fut pas le cas et j'eus très envie de me taper la tête contre le mur.

**\- Marché conclu.**

Il pouvait toujours courir et se fatiguerait sûrement avant moi à ce jeu. Ce ne devait pas être si grave que cela s'il était prêt à me laisser chercher. Mais si je pouvais trouver son secret, il pourrait me servir de monnaie d'échange. Mon silence, contre son silence. Peut-être qu'il allait falloir que je me creuse les méninges finalement. Ou que je demande à Octavia. Après tout, elle était peut être au courant et même si ce n'était pas du jeu, il n'avait placé aucune condition et je n'avais même pas accepté de jouer. Dans le pire des cas, il finirait par se lasser et trouverait une autre occupation beaucoup plus bavarde que moi. Je finis par m'endormir et sombrai dans un monde peuplé d'insectes géants qui crachaient un brouillard jaunâtre.

-the100-

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin un petit tête à tête avec Bellamy ! Que pensez-vous de cet échange ? Profitez en parce que ces deux-là ont encore bien du chemin à faire avant d'être ne serait-ce qu'amis. Patience ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me poussent à écrire ! Et merci de m'indiquer les fautes, j'ai tendance à ne plus les voir après avoir travaillé et retravaillé sur mon texte. Et merci à ma bêta lectrice LittleFlicka pour sa correction et ses commentaires adorables ! Amicalement,**

**Ouminds**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Death**

_**« _Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,**_

_**Défilent lentement dans mon âme l'Espoir,**_

_**Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,**_

_**Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir. »**_

_**Baudelaire, Spleen.**_

Charlotte se débattait dans ses rêves et ses cris nous avaient réveillé, Bellamy et moi. Les yeux embués par le sommeil, je m'accroupis près d'elle pour la calmer.

**\- Charlotte, je suis là, tout va bien !**

Elle se réveilla en sueur, de longues larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**\- Je n'en peux plus,** gémit-elle, **je le vois tous les soirs !**

-**Qui ça ?,** demanda Bellamy en arrivant à nos côtés.

Il avait les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux fatigués, comme moi sûrement. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Lui semblait avoir réussi mais bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil, probablement sujet à des cauchemars comme Charlotte, ou comme moi avec mes insectes géants, même si avec du recul ce rêve était plutôt absurde.

\- **Le chancelier**, lui répondis-je. Puis en me tournant vers Charlotte : **Il faut que tu te rendormes, je vais rester là si tu veux.**

J'étais bras nu dans la grotte et frissonnais en claquant des dents. En allant ramasser mon blouson, j'entendis Bellamy s'adresser à Charlotte.

**\- Il faut que tu tues tes démons, tiens prends ça et dis : Vas-t'en ! Je n'ai pas peur !**

Je souris jusqu'au moment où je le vis lui tendre un couteau.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu viens de lui donner une arme ?**

**\- Cette arme pourrait bien lui sauver la vie.**

**\- C'est une enfant !**

**\- Tu crois que les Terriens feront la différence ? **

Je me couchai près de Charlotte en haussant les épaules, dépassée par les évènements. On ne pouvait pas tout résoudre par la violence, il devait y avoir une autre solution. Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

\- **Tue tes démons**, Répéta Bellamy.

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans ma tête. Pouvait-elle s'appliquer pour moi aussi ? Le sommeil m'emporta.

00000

\- **Charlotte, Gaïa, debout. Le brouillard s'est dissipé.**

La voix de Bellamy me tira d'un sommeil profond qui pour une fois était paisible. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me lever et fermais à nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de me rendormir. Mais Bellamy me secoua énergiquement et je grommelai.

**\- J'ai dit debout.**

Je me frottai les yeux et remis mon manteau que j'avais utilisé comme couverture. En fouillant dans mon sac, je trouvai deux barres énergisantes un peu fondues que j'avais dû oublier. J'en tendis une à Charlotte et coupais l'autre en deux pour en donner une moitié à Bellamy qui refusa.

**\- ****Ç****a ne sert à rien de jouer au justicier avec moi, garde ça pour le camp. Si c'est pour t'évanouir au bout de trois pas, tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité. Et je ne te porterai pas, **ajoutai-je sur un ton ironique.

Il sourit en sortant de la grotte, Charlotte et moi sur ses talons. Nous marchâmes vers l'endroit où nous avions perdus les autres. Ils étaient attroupés autour de quelque chose que leurs corps ne me permettaient pas de discerner. Seuls leurs visages blêmes nous donnaient une petite idée de la situation. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Bellamy et dévoilèrent le corps d'Atom. Il respirait encore mais son corps était recouvert de cloques et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il regarda Bellamy et articula entre ses lèvres abimées : « **Tue moi** ».

Bellamy le regardait avec effroi. Atom était son ami, et le copain de sa sœur. Qu'allait-il lui dire en rentrant à la navette ?

\- **Rentrez au camp,** ordonna-t-il.

Avant de partir, Charlotte lui glissa le couteau qu'il lui avait confié dans la main. J'avais commencé à marcher derrière la fillette, mais je fis demi-tour sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, j'avais quelques certitudes. Bellamy ne pourrait pas tuer Atom et regarder Octavia en face. Je n'avais rien à faire des états d'âme de Bellamy mais Octavia s'était montrée très compréhensive à mon égard. Si je ne le faisais pas pour lui, j'allais le faire pour elle. Ma seconde idée était que cela pourrait être un premier pas vers la paix. Ce n'est qu'en m'agenouillant à côté de lui et en lui prenant l'arme que je constatai que c'était encore une de mes idées désespérées et mal aboutie. Je n'avais aucune envie de le tuer. Ma main tremblait et les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je revoyais le visage de l'homme que j'avais tué, son regard affolé, le trou dans sa poitrine. Mais ici c'était différent, il me suppliait de le tuer. Et j'en étais incapable.

\- **Donne-moi ça**, dit doucement Bellamy. Avant d'ajouter : **Tu n'es pas une tueuse. **

Mon souffle s'affola tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ses paroles. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ou parlait-il seulement de la situation présente ? Cherchait-il à confirmer ses suspicions de la veille ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'arrivée de Clarke nous sauva tous les deux de ce moment cauchemardesque. Elle prit les choses en main.

\- **Attends**, dit Atom.

Il parlait difficilement et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi.

**\- Je me souviens, sur l'Arche, tu chantais. Tu veux…chanter pour moi ?**

Il détachait chaque mot, mais je compris sa phrase et me mordis la lèvre. J'étais intimidé de chanter devant deux autres personnes et cela faisait un an que je ne m'étais pas entrainée, ça allait être très moche. Mais je n'avais rien contre Atom et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ses dernières volontés.

\- **Je vais essayer.**

Je m'éclaircis la voix et Clarke me fit un petit signe pour me dire qu'elle était prête. Une mélodie s'échappa de mes lèvres, ainsi que quelques fausses notes, mais je n'avais pas perdu tant que ça. Au contraire, cela m'avait manqué. J'avais l'habitude de chanter pour les fêtes de l'unité sur l'Arche, même si ce genre d'évènements me faisait stresser au moins un mois à l'avance. Clarke avait lentement enfoncé la lame dans son cou pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Alors que ses yeux se vidaient et qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, je continuai à chanter même si l'émotion prenait le dessus. Les dernières notes moururent sur mes lèvres.

00000

Charlotte, Murphy et les autres n'avaient pas obéit à Bellamy mais celui-ci était trop chamboulé pour le noter. Ils nous attendaient à proximité et nous aidèrent à emballer le corps. Même Murphy ne disait rien. Nous nous engageâmes en silence à travers les bois. Je remarquai à peine que Murphy ralentissait pour atteindre mon niveau.

\- **On t'a enfin trouvé une utilité Cavender, chanter pendant les enterrements. **

Il avait sûrement tout entendu, mais peu importe, je m'en fichais maintenant. Seules les orbites vides d'Atom me hantaient. Est-ce pour cela que nous étions venus ? Mourir les uns après les autres ? Mais Murphy ne semblait pas avoir dit ça méchamment, ou moins que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il était attristé aussi au fond, sous ses airs de psychopathe meurtrier.

\- **Ne t'emballe pas Murphy, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'y colle.**

Il ricana.

\- **La seule tombe sur laquelle je chanterai ce sera la tienne. **

Je me raidis et il éclata de rire. Les autres le fusillèrent du regard.

\- **Tu ne connais pas l'humour Cavender ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu en usais. **

**\- Je ne pensais juste pas que tu pouvais en faire**, lui répondis-je en me détendant un peu.

**\- Tu sais au fond nous ne sommes pas si différents toi et moi, nous avons tous les deux commis le même crime. Mais la seule différence c'est que moi, en le commettant, j'ai ressenti du plaisir. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir été ton cas.**

Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu et de m'amuser un peu.

**\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'en ai pas ressenti ? **

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**\- Tu ne connais pas l'humour ?** Ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit à son tour, honteux de s'être fait avoir. Nous étions presque arrivés au campement lorsque j'ajoutai :

-**Il y a une autre différence, j'ai des regrets.**

En franchissant le portail, il se tourna vers moi.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je n'en ai pas ?**

Et il s'éloigna, sans me dire s'il faisait ou non de l'humour.

00000

Bellamy était endormit dans un recoin de la grotte tandis que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, je l'appelai doucement.

\- **Bellamy ?**

Il tourna son visage vers moi et je criai. Ce n'était pas Bellamy mais Atom qui me souriait de son visage recouvert de cloques et de ses orbites vides. Je me réveillai en sueur. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et je constatai avec effroi que Charlotte n'était plus dans la tente. Sa place était vide et ses couvertures froissées. Décidément, je passais mon temps à lui courir après. Mais dans un lieu aussi hostile, il valait mieux être prudent. Et puis une victime par jour était amplement suffisante. Je mis mon manteau et sortis. L'air était frais mais il me fit un bien fou. Un garçon qui montait la garde se leva en me voyant.

\- **Qui est-ce ?** Demanda-t-il, effrayé à l'idée que je sois une Terrienne.

\- **C'est Gaïa, je cherche Charlotte**, lui expliquai-je.

\- **Je ne l'ai pas vue, retourne dans ta tente.**

J'allais protester mais il insista.

**\- Ce sont les ordres de Bellamy.**

Je soupirai et regagnai notre abri. Ce fut avec soulagement que je vis que Charlotte était rentrée.

\- **Où étais tu ?**

\- **Aux toilettes,** répondit la fillette.

**\- Réveille-moi la prochaine fois, je t'accompagnerai. Ce n'est pas sûr dehors.**

Nous nous recouchâmes et je passais le reste de la nuit à fixer le plafond. Charlotte me faisait penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Outre ses cauchemars et son passé difficile, c'était une fillette courageuse et toujours prête à aider les autres. Mais comme eux, nous n'étions que des enfants ayant dû grandir trop vite. Si personne n'avait été éjecté et si l'Arche avait encore des années d'oxygène, aurions-nous été différents ? Sans doute. Dans une autre vie, j'aurai été là-haut, sur l'Arche, en train de diner avec mes parents, tandis que Charlotte, que je n'aurai peut-être jamais connue, aurait été en train de rire avec ses amies et Wells de jouer aux échecs avec Clarke. Mais nous n'aurions jamais connu la Terre. Etait-ce le prix à payer pour rentrer chez nous, sur le sol ? Et encore combien de sacrifice allaient-être nécessaire ?

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait le lendemain, j'aurai sûrement fait plus d'effort pour dormir.

**Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous savez tout, j'aime bien Murphy. J'aimais bien aussi Atom et il n'a pas trop eu le temps de rencontrer Gaïa. Mais si je commence à tout développer, je vais vous pondre un gros pavé et je n'aurai jamais fini x) Comme d'hab, dites-moi ce qui va ou ne va pas, merci de me lire !**

**Ourminds.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La loi de Murphy **

**Il n'existe que deux choses infinies, l'univers et la bêtise humaine... mais pour l'univers, je n'ai pas de certitude absolue. **

**Albert Einstein**

Ils avaient retrouvé le corps à l'aube et l'avaient enterré dans notre cimetière qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Clarke était encore devant la tombe de Wells lorsque j'arrivai pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Octavia m'avait appris la nouvelle quelques heures auparavant et j'en avais été dévastée. Si je ne connaissais pas bien Atom, Wells avait été le premier à me tendre la main et je lui devais la vie. Clarke ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers moi lorsque je m'assis à ses côtés. Elle m'avait passé un savon hier soir en nettoyant ma blessure mais heureusement pour moi, l'alcool de Monty était un bon antiseptique.

**\- Il m'a sauvé deux fois, et je n'ai pas pu lui rendre la pareille**, dis-je avec regret.

\- **Il m'a fait croire qu'il était responsable de l'éjection de mon père pour que je n'aie pas à haïr ma mère, **ajouta Clarke d'une voix tremblante**. Et nous venions juste de nous réconcilier. **

**\- Je suis désolée. C'était quelqu'un de bien.**

Il y eu un silence. Le vent s'était levé et faisaient voler nos cheveux dans les airs. Puis, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, ma première pluie, et pourtant je n'y prêtai pas attention. Finn arriva et je m'apprêtai à partir pour les laisser tous les deux quand la voix de Clarke fendit le silence.

**\- Je connaissais le garde que tu as tué**, lâcha-t-elle.** Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Mais Wells le faisait, alors je vais essayer.**

Je hochai la tête pour la remercier avant de saluer Finn et de me diriger vers le camp. Avant de m'abriter, je restai quelques instants sous la pluie en savourant la sensation qui en découlait et la laissait cacher mes larmes.

_-the 100-_

Finn vint me voir alors que je préparai des rations et me demanda de le suivre. Il semblait inquiet et je ne posai pas de questions. Je le suivis dans la grande tente où Clarke, Bellamy et Octavia m'attendaient. A leur tête, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- **Que ce passe-t-il ?** Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Nous cherchons le meurtrier de Wells, **expliqua Bellamy,** et Drew m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans la nuit marcher à travers le camp.**

\- **Oui, je cherchais Charlotte**, me justifiai-je, **elle était partie au petit coin, et je me suis inquiétée en voyant ses draps vides.**

**\- Pourquoi étais tu réveillée à cette heure ? **Insista Bellamy.

**\- Je venais de faire un cauchemar. Mais vous ne pouvez pas penser que j'ai tué Wells quand même, c'est insensé ! Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois !**

J'hésitais à dire que quitte à tuer quelqu'un ce n'est pas lui que j'aurai choisi mais je craignais que la plaisanterie ne soit pas de très bon goût. Bellamy me regardait dans les yeux et je soutins son regard. « Tu n'es pas une tueuse » m'avait-il dit la veille. Avait-il déjà changé d'avis ? Clarke tenait un couteau dans les mains et l'étudiait sous tous les angles.

**\- Ce n'est pas elle, ce couteau ne lui appartient pas, mais il est à quelqu'un du camp, **lâcha-t-elle.

**\- Tu veux qu'on demande à chaque personne si ce couteau lui appartient ? Il ne se dénoncera jamais,** railla Bellamy.

-** Pas besoin, je sais à qui appartient ce couteau, c'est écrit dessus. J. M. John Murphy.**

**00000**

**\- Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, **dit Bellamy en empêchant la blonde de sortir**, ce sera l'anarchie !**

**\- Les gens ont le droit de savoir.**

Elle sortit en trombe de la tente et nous la suivîmes jusqu'au milieu du campement où elle criait sur Murphy.

**\- Tu l'as tué hein ! Avoue, on a trouvé ton couteau près de ses doigts ! **Hurla Clarke, folle de rage**.**

**\- Bellamy, **dit posément Murphy**, tu ne peux pas croire à ces sornettes.**

Mais Bellamy ne disait rien et bientôt Murphy regarda avec effroi autour de lui pour trouver des soutiens.

\- **Tu as menacé Wells, tu t'es battu avec lui !** Continua Clarke. **Tu détestais Wells ! **

**\- Et il a menacé Jasper**, ajouta Octavia.

\- **C'est n'importe quoi, je ne l'ai pas tué ! **Lâcha Murphy en essayant de garder son calme**. Je n'ai de compte à ne rendre à personne ici.**

\- **Répète ça ?,** intervint Bellamy en croisant les bras.

\- **C'est ça le genre de société qu'on veut**, cria Clarke.** Vous ne voulez plus de règles, mais ça veut dire qu'on peut tuer impunément ? **

**\- Il mérite la mort**, dit une voix.

Et aussitôt d'autres s'élevèrent.

\- ** Il faut l'éjecter ! **

Tout ce passa très vite. Murphy fut battu au sol puis attaché tandis que Clarke s'égosillait pour arrêter ce qu'elle avait déclenché. J'essayai moi aussi de calmer le jeu mais ne récoltais que des coups. Une corde fut attachée au cou de Murphy et ses pieds touchaient à peine la caisse sur laquelle on l'avait fait monter. Mais plus personne ne bougeait.

**\- C'est à toi de le faire, Bellamy**, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Bellamy hésita avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

**\- C'est de ta faute princesse, tu aurais dû te taire.**

Il donna un coup de pied dans la caisse et un cri m'échappa. Murphy s'étranglait et son visage passait au bleu. Il était peut être un psychopathe, meurtrier, arrogant et j'en passe, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Finn venait d'arriver et se heurtait à Bellamy qui l'empêchait de passer. Charlotte me parlait mais je n'écoutai pas, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle atroce qui se déroulait devant nous.

\- **C'est moi,** disait-elle. Puis plus fort : **C'est moi.**

Mais les cris surpassaient sa voix fluette et lorsqu'enfin je compris, mon cœur rata un battement.

\- **Arrêtez tout !,** criai-je du plus fort que je pus.

\- **C'est moi, j'ai tué Wells,** déclara Charlotte dans le silence qui s'était formé.

Clarke se précipita pour couper la corde avec une hache. Je voulus aller voir Murphy mais son visage tordu par la haine me figea.

\- **Charlotte ! Amenez-moi Charlotte, elle doit mourir !** Rugit-il.

_-the 100-_

Nous nous étions réfugiés dans la tente et au dehors nous entendions Murphy hurler :

\- **Quand il s'agit de me pendre moi, tout le monde est d'accord ! Alors que quand c'est une gamine, ça change la donne !**

\- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Charlotte ?** La questionnai-je en tâchant de garder mon sang froid.

La scène me paraissait irréelle. Venant de Charlotte, avec qui j'avais dormi et pataugé dans la rivière, cela m'était inconcevable. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Toute cette haine, tous ces morts, jusqu'où pourrions-nous encaisser ?

\- **Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je tue mes démons. **

Je me tournai vers Bellamy qui écarquillait les yeux.

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Charlotte,** dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Murphy rugissait toujours lorsque Bellamy sortit de la tente pour tenter de le raisonner.

\- **Il faut partir,** déclara Clarke en remplissant un sac qu'elle chargea sur ses épaules.

Nous soulevâmes un pan de la tente pour sortir dans la forêt. Les rugissements de Murphy nous suivaient toujours, il avait dû se lancer à notre recherche. Nous marchions d'un bon pas et dans un silence gênant. Charlotte était sous le choc et lorsqu'elle tenta de prendre la main de Clarke, celle-ci le prit mal.

**\- Tu as tué quelqu'un Charlotte, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ! Tu lui as ôté la vie !**

A mes côtés, Finn me serra le bras, sûrement parce que je devais être pâle. Le crime de Charlotte me rappelait mon propre crime et la culpabilité m'étouffait comme jamais. Charlotte m'avait hébergé même en sachant pour mon crime, alors que je n'osais même plus lui adresser la parole. Qui étais-je pour la juger ? Alors que nous repartions, je ralentis le pas pour marcher à côté de Charlotte et elle plaça timidement sa main dans la mienne. Je n'eus pas le cœur de la rejeter.

Les cris de Murphy se rapprochaient et nous nous étions mis à courir.

\- **C'est là**, lâcha Finn en ouvrant la porte d'un bunker dissimulé sous la végétation.

Il nous fit rentrer avant de fermer la porte derrière nous et Clarke alluma sa lampe torche. Le bunker était très similaire à celui que j'avais pu trouver le premier jour. Un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre avec une commode remplie d'habits en très bon état.

\- **Sers-toi,** me dit Finn avec un sourire bienveillant. **Et fais comme chez toi.**

**\- Merci.**

Je me dis qu'essayer des vêtements serait sans doute un bon moyen pour évacuer la pression, même si je n'avais jamais été friande de shopping. L'état de mon tee-shirt déchiré et tâché me conforta dans l'idée qu'il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de mieux. Un haut gris me tapa dans l'œil pour sa sobriété. Autant ne pas avoir l'air d'une cible mouvante avec un vêtement rouge ou jaune. J'essayai d'éviter de penser que les propriétaires de ces habits étaient morts une centaine d'année auparavant et retournai dans le salon. Charlotte était endormie dans le lit et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

\- **Gaïa, il faut qu'on parle**, me dit Clarke sur le ton sérieux qui était le sien alors que je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil moelleux.

**\- A propos de quoi ?** Demandai-je, inquiète.

Elle jeta un regard à Finn qui prit la parole.

\- **C'était de la légitime défense n'est-ce pas ?**

Je les regardai avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Bellamy leur avait-il fait part de ses soupçons ?

**\- De quoi ?**

-** Ton crime. Tu y as été contrainte ? **Puis devant mon silence, il ajouta : **Avec Clarke nous avons remarqué des choses étranges. Tout d'abord, il y a ton comportement. Tu as sauvé Clarke, tu as été incapable de tuer Atom, tu ne sais pas te servir d'une arme…**

\- **Bellamy nous a raconté,** expliqua Clarke devant mon air ahurit.

**\- Il y a aussi ta condition physique**, poursuivit Finn. **En te soignant Clarke a remarqué que tu avais souffert de carence alimentaire, aurais-tu eu un traitement spécial en prison ? Et pourquoi avoir été mise en isolement ? Il n'y a pas ce genre de précaution d'habitude, même pour…ce genre de crime. **

**\- Nous ne dirons rien, **assura Clarke. **Nous voulons juste t'aider.** **Tu voulais le tuer parce qu'il avait dénoncé ton père c'est ça ?**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et restai muette. S'ils voulaient m'aider, ils ne devaient pas me poser de questions. Mais tout était allé trop loin et je me sentais fatiguée de porter ce fardeau. Après réflexion, je décidai de tout leur raconter. De toutes façons, Monty n'avait pas encore réussit à rétablir le contact avec l'Arche. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance, à aucun d'entre eux. Même si certains me semblaient plus fiables que d'autres, il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Mais Clarke était bien placée pour savoir quand il ne fallait pas trahir un secret. Et je n'étais pas obligée de tout leur dire, juste assez pour obtenir leur confiance. Alors je commençai mon histoire.

\- **Non, j'ai dénoncé mon père.**

**Déjà le septième chapitre ! Merci de me lire et merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews! Merci également à ma bêta lectrice Little ****Flicka et ses commentaires adorables! Bonnes vacances,**

**Ourminds**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Gaïa**

**La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine... La haine mène à la souffrance. **

_**Star Wars**_

J'étais dans ma chambre, recroquevillée sur mon lit, un voile de cheveux sombres devant mes yeux. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons sur mes joues et je reniflai bruyamment en ravalant des sanglots étouffés. Mon père venait d'être éjecté et j'avais refusé d'assister à l'exécution. J'avais refusé car j'avais peur de voir son regard accusateur, car oui, c'était ma faute s'il était là. Mon père buvait, beaucoup et se procurait cet alcool illégalement. Lorsqu'il était saoul, il s'en prenait à ma mère et se montrait violent avec elle. Un soir, en rentrant de la bibliothèque où je passai mes journées, je l'avais trouvé une nouvelle fois couverte de bleus et la lèvre fendue. C'en avait été trop. J'étais sortie trouver un garde et lui avait tout raconté, en sachant qu'elles allaient être les conséquences de mes actes. Et c'est ce qui c'était passé, mon père avait été éjecté pour avoir acheté de l'alcool illégalement et tout était de ma faute. Heureusement, ma mère ne m'en avait pas voulue. Elle aimait mon père, elle l'aimait toujours malgré ses actes, mais elle était aussi soulagée, sûrement, de ne pas avoir eu à le dénoncer elle-même. La vie avait repris son cours, mais je m'en voulais toujours.

Ma mère m'appela et je me levai en essuyant mes joues d'un revers de manche. Elle était dans la cuisine, le dos courbé vers le sol, la main couverte de sang. Elle toussait du sang sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le liquide pourpre s'éparpillait sur le sol et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je pense que mon traumatisme avec le sang vient de là, d'ailleurs. J'avais couru pour chercher un médecin et ils avaient embarqué ma mère à l'infirmerie.

J'étais dans la salle d'attente, les mains tremblantes et encore couvertes de sang, lorsque le docteur Griffin marcha vers moi. Elle me sourit tristement et m'annonça que l'état de ma mère s'était stabilisé, pour le moment. Car la maladie allait aller de pire en pire et la rationalisation des médicaments ne permettrait pas d'avoir accès à tous les traitements nécessaires à son soin. Mon père était au courant pour la maladie de ma mère et il la savait condamnée, c'est pour ça qu'il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Mais je ne le comprenais que maintenant…. J'étais rentrée chez moi et j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

00000

Le jour de l'unité, on m'avait demandé de chanter, comme tous les ans. J'avais choisi une chanson triste, qui correspondait bien à mon humeur du moment. Même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, les applaudissements s'élevèrent et je descendis de la scène. Dans les coulisses aménagées pour l'occasion, Shumway m'attendait.

-** Bravo**, me dit-il avec un sourire forcé, **c'était très beau, tes parents peuvent être fiers de toi.**

A la façon dont il avait appuyé sur les derniers mots, je sentis qu'il n'était pas venu pour me féliciter.

\- **Que voulez-vous ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de ce que je veux, mais de ce que tu veux, Gaïa. Veux-tu sauver ta mère ?**

Il regarda avec son regard de reptile et je frémis.

**\- Comment ?**

**\- C'est simple, je vais te proposer un marché. J'ai besoin d'une information qui se trouve dans l'ordinateur principal de la salle informatique. En contrepartie, je te fournirai tous les médicaments dont ta mère a besoin.**

Je restai bouche bée avant de réussir à bafouiller :

\- **J'ai….j'ai besoin de réfléchir.**

**-C'est maintenant ou jamais,** dit-il sur un ton glaçant.

J'hésitai, longuement, avant de trancher.

**\- J'accepte. **

Si seulement j'avais su que de ce pacte découleraient tous mes ennuis.

0000

Dès le lendemain matin, Shumway m'avait recontacté pour me donner les informations nécessaires. J'avais rendez-vous dans la nuit devant la salle informatique et le garde, lui, s'occupait de couper les caméras de surveillances pendant mon intrusion dans la salle. A l'aide des clefs qu'il m'avait fourni, j'étais entrée et il ne m'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour identifier l'ordinateur dont parlait Shumway. Il était plus gros que les autres et je m'étais empressé d'y brancher la clef USB également fournie par le garde. La clef et mes connaissances en informatique, bien que peu étendues, me permirent de trouver le mot de passe de l'ordinateur et je fouillai les dossiers pour trouver celui que je cherchai. En cliquant dessus, un plan de l'Arche s'était ouvert et en le décryptant mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Le document parlait de l'Arche et d'un possible retour sur Terre. Mais il indiquait, ou plutôt mettait en valeur le fait que l'Arche ne possédait pas assez de navettes pour permettre à tout le monde de regagner la Terre à la fin de sa période radioactive. Je n'étais pas sensée aller sur Terre, mais les enfants de mes enfants étaient la génération qui devait ramener l'espèce humaine chez elle.

Je m'étais demandé pourquoi Shumway pouvait bien s'intéresser à ce genre d'informations, mais ce n'était pas mon problème.

Je copiai le dossier et débranchai la clef dans le but de quitter la salle en vitesse quand des bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi.

**\- Qui est là ?** Demanda une voix grave.

Un garde, c'était un garde. Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était celui qui était venu arrêter mon père après que je l'ai dénoncé. Il n'était pas censé être là, Shumway m'avait pourtant dit que la salle n'était pas gardée ! Il baissa son arme en me reconnaissant et son visage trahit son étonnement.

\- **Gaïa Cavender? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? L'accès est interdit ! **

Je ne savais pas quoi faire lorsque Shumway pénétra dans la salle.

**\- Tout va bien, vous pouvez baisser votre arme sergent**, ordonna-t-il au garde.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque l'homme s'exécuta. C'est alors que Shumway sortit une arme à feu et tira sur le garde. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Le garde glissa au sol, la main sur sa blessure, et me regarda avec des yeux effrayés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?** Hurlai-je.

Il s'avança vers moi et braqua l'arme sur mon front.

\- **Donne-moi la clef.**

**\- Donnez-moi ce que vous m'avez promis, je ne dirai rien je vous le promets ! **

**\- J'y compte bien, donne-moi cette clef et nous verrons ensuite.**

J'allais protester mais je sentis qu'il était prêt à utiliser son arme si besoin. D'une main tremblante, je lui donnai la clef.

\- **Bien**, dit-il. **Maintenant, sache que si tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ce qui vient de se passer, ta mère en pâtira. Si tu joues le jeu en revanche, je te promets que je fournirai à ta mère les médicaments. **

J'hochai la tête en me mordant la lèvre. Il sortit une autre arme et me la tendit. Je refusai mais il insista.

**\- Souviens-toi, ta mère.**

Je l'empoignai en le regardant dans les yeux, bien décidée à faire tout ce que je pouvais pour ma mère. Mais je fus déstabilisé quand il pointa à nouveau l'arme vers moi au moment où d'autres gardes déboulaient dans la salle.

**\- Gaïa Cavender, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre. **

**Hello ! Un chapitre plus court mais nécessaire pour mieux cerner Gaïa, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! Merci de m'avoir lu, **

**Ourminds**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : This is the end**

J'avais arrêté de parler, guettant les réactions de mon auditoire. Clarke et Finn m'avait laissé raconter mon histoire sans m'interrompre une seule fois et j'avais tout raconté, car après réflexion, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de ces informations. Tout, sauf une information capitale sur laquelle j'espérais qu'ils n'allaient pas m'interroger. Le nom du garde qui m'avait proposé le pacte, Shumway. Je n'avais pas prononcé son nom car il m'avait mis en garde, ne rien dire sous peine de s'en prendre à ma mère. Si nous établissions le contact avec l'Arche, Finn et Clarke ne pourrait s'empêcher, et c'était logique, de le dénoncer pour qu'il réponde de ses actes. Dieu sait ce qu'il préparait et ce qu'il allait faire de ces informations. Bien sûr, j'avais aussi omis de dire que je travaillai toujours pour lui. Leur mentir me faisait de la peine mais je n'avais pas le choix et j'espérai qu'ils seraient en mesure de le comprendre s'ils l'apprenaient un jour.

\- **Nous sommes désolés Gaïa**, me dit Clarke, **pour ce qui t'est arrivé et pour t'avoir jugé trop rapidement. Je connaissais le garde que tu…qui a été tué. C'est pour ça que je me suis montrée injuste avec toi, j'en suis désolé.**

J'hochai la tête, comprenant mieux ses réactions à mon égard, et Finn acquiesça.

\- **Tu as bien fait de nous en parler,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère**. **

\- **Il faudrait qu'on en parle à Bellamy**, reprit Clarke.

\- **Pourquoi lui ? **Balbutiai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Qu'on le veuille ou non, il a de l'autorité sur le camp, si les autres s'en prennent à toi pour ton crime, il pourra intervenir.**

**\- Ou donner un coup de pieds dans la caisse comme pour Murphy,** grommelai-je.

Clarke baissa la tête.

\- **C'était de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû en parler.**

**\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, **dit Finn.** Clarke a raison Gaïa, de toute façon Bellamy se doutait aussi de quelque chose et il va continuer à chercher si tu ne lui dis pas.**

Je souris tristement en pensant qu'il allait gagner le jeu en apprenant mon secret. Mais cela m'était égal.

**\- Je préfère que vous lui en parliez, s'il le faut vraiment. **

Clarke attrapa ma main.

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.**

**\- Je sais. Mais je me sens tout de même coupable de la mort de cet homme. Quelle idiote j'ai été de croire en ce type ! Rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais refusé ce marché. **

**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous aurions sans doute fait la même chose à ta place.**

**\- Une dernière chose, **dit Clarke, **si Monty arrive à rétablir le contact, il faudra que tu dénonces le garde qui t'a envoyé en prison. C'est une plaie sur l'Arche et il doit surement préparer quelque chose grâce aux informations qu'il t'a demandé de voler. L'Arche doit être mise au courant.**

J'hochai la tête en silence. C'était hors de question bien sûr, mais je ne savais pas quelle excuse inventer pour le moment. Il faudrait que j'avise quand la situation se présenterait. Si elle se présentait un jour.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Charlotte ?** Demandai-je en regardant la fillette dormir.

\- **On va trouver une solution,** dit Finn, **avant que Murphy ne décide de nous tuer pour l'avoir aidé. Il n'est pas du genre à pardonner facilement.**

Non, en effet, ce n'était pas le genre de Murphy. Et il me devait toujours un coup de bâton. Mais lors de notre dernière discussion, il me semblait avoir perçu une lueur d'humanité enfouie sous une carapace solide. Peut-être qu'elle était encore là et qu'il suffisait de raviver la flamme ?

00000

**\- Charlotte est partie !** Cria Clarke.

Je me réveillais en sursaut pour voir à mon tour le lit vide de la fillette et me levai d'un bond du fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais assoupie. Finn et Clarke étaient déjà debout et m'attendaient pour sortir du bunker. La nuit avait tout englouti et nous ne voyions que les flammes des torches de Murphy et ses acolytes qui scandaient le nom de Charlotte. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et de la buée s'échappait de ma bouche. Il était hors de question de laisser Charlotte entre les mains de Murphy, il allait surement la tuer et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Nous courions à travers les bois, éclairants nos pieds à l'aide de nos lampes torches, quand les cris de Charlotte nous parvinrent.

**\- Murphy doit l'avoir trouvé ! **Suggéra Clarke, affolée.

Nous nous précipitâmes en direction des torches et débouchâmes sur une falaise où Murphy et ses troupes entouraient Bellamy et Charlotte.

\- **Arrêtez !** Hurla Clarke.

\- **Charlotte !** Appelai-je en voulant me précipiter vers elle.

Je fus coupée dans mon élan par Murphy qui plaça son arme sous ma gorge. La lame se rapprochait tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots :

**\- On va changer de méthode. Charlotte, si tu ne viens pas avec nous, je lui tranche la gorge.**

\- **Tu as choisi la mauvaise personne, **dis-je à Murphy alors que je sentais son souffle saccadé dans mon cou**. Je mérite de mourir. Charlotte, tu n'as pas intérêt à te rendre !**

Charlotte voulut faire un pas vers moi mais Bellamy la retint.

**\- Ne fais pas ça, lâche moi !** Cria-t-elle en se débattant dans les bras du brun.

Je le remerciai du regard pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas la laisser céder et Murphy resserra sa prise pour plaquer la lame sur mon cou, laissant une éraflure sur ma peau. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais il n'était pas question de céder.

**\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure pour moi, **dit Charlotte**. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir Gaïa, tu n'as tué personne. Moi oui. **

Elle se retourna et se jeta dans le vide. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Clarke hurla tandis que Bellamy se précipita au-dessus du vide. Murphy me lâcha et je tombai sur mes genoux.

\- **Charlotte !** Criai-je avant que les larmes n'abondent sur mes joues.

Je me tordais de douleur et je sentais Finn essayer vainement de me relever. Finalement, je réussis à me ressaisir et me levai en titubant avant de faire volteface pour saisir Murphy par le col.

**\- Regarde ce que tu as fait !**

Il avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait lui aussi sous le choc. J'avais beau le secouer, il regardait fixement vers l'endroit où nous avions vu Charlotte disparaitre et je finis par arrêter sans pour autant le lâcher. Finn me saisit par la taille pour m'écarter de lui et je me débattis dans ses bras. Au même moment, Bellamy se jeta sur lui. Il le frappa à plusieurs reprises, aveuglé par la rage, et le visage de Murphy se barbouilla de sang avant que Finn ne réussisse à les séparer.

**\- Il mérite de mourir !,** hurla Bellamy hors de lui.

\- **Plus personne ne décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, **intervint Clarke**, nous ne sommes plus sur l'Arche ! J'avais tort tout à l'heure et tu avais raison, parfois c'est dangereux de dire la vérité. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans une société où l'on fait ce qu'on veut quand bon nous semble, il nous faut des règles.**

\- **Ah oui et qui va faire ces règles ? **Lâcha-t-il se confrontant à la blonde**. Toi ?**

**\- Pour l'instant, nous faisons les règles.**

Il reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers Murphy.

**\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour lui ?**

\- **On le banni, **dit Clarke.

Bellamy prit Murphy par le col avant de le pencher au-dessus du vide.

**\- Si je te revois trainer près du camp, je te tue. Et vous, **dit-ilen se tournant vers les acolytes de Murphy.** Soit vous revenez avec nous au camp, soit vous mourrez avec lui.**

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, me laissant seule avec Finn et Murphy. Ce dernier avait le visage recouvert de sang et se tenait à genoux, l'air épuisé. Je le revoyais se baigner dans la rivière ou encore riant sur le chemin du camp. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Tout avait dérapé si vite ! J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de manche et sortit une bouteille d'eau de mon sac que je posai à ses pieds avant de plonger dans les bois.

00000

Atom, Wells, Charlotte….quand tout cela allait-il finir ? J'avais aidé Clarke, elle aussi brisée par la mort de Charlotte, a constituer une tombe pour la fillette même si nous n'avions pas pu récupérer son corps. A vrai dire, aucun de nous n'avait envie d'aller le chercher. Puis, je m'étais dirigée vers ma tente avant de me stopper net devant celle-ci. Je revoyais Charlotte patauger dans la rivière en se plaignant de sa fraicheur, Charlotte qui se réveillait la nuit parce qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, Charlotte qui avouait avoir tué Wells, Charlotte qui tombait dans le vide…..les images se succédaient et je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Je n'avais pas pu la sauver, elle non plus. Elle était si jeune ! Cette fois c'était clair, je n'arrivai pas à protéger ceux que j'aimais. Au contraire, les gens qui m'entouraient mourraient et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ça faisait mal, si mal, et je sentais le poids dans ma conscience devenir de plus en plus lourd. Quand celui-ci allait-il devenir trop lourd porter ? Y avait-il un point de non-retour à partir duquel je ne serais plus du tout en mesure de vivre avec ce poids ? Je serai la mâchoire en retenant mes larmes. Bellamy distribuait des ordres devant sa tente et je ne lui jetais pas un regard. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Quelqu'un vint se placer à mes côtés. C'était Octavia.

**\- Tu veux venir dormir dans ma tente ? Elle est assez grande pour deux,** me dit-elle.

J'acceptais volontiers et regardais une dernière fois ma tente.

\- **Adieu Charlotte**, murmurai-je.

00000

\- **Je suis maudit !** S'exclama Jasper.

Il avait repris conscience quelques heures auparavant et ça avait été la seule chose positive de cette journée cauchemardesque. Puis, Monty avait assuré qu'il avait enfin trouvé comment contacter l'Arche et une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans mon regard. Enfin ! J'allais enfin pouvoir contacter Shumway et qui sait, parler à ma mère ? Non, si, peut-être. Je n'avais pas encore envisagé cela et l'idée de voir son regard accusateur ne m'aiderait pas à tenter de me reconstruire. Elle avait encaissé pour la mort de mon père, mais pour celle du garde, je n'avais aucune excuse. Et il était hors de question de lui dire la vérité. Comme Wells avec Clarke, j'allais devoir la laisser me haïr pour la protéger. Monty avait laissé à Jasper l'honneur de taper son message en morse en premier mais dès que le jeune homme avait approché le fil de fer, un court-circuit avait grillé l'ensemble des fusibles.

\- **Tu n'es pas le seul,** assurai-je en serrant les dents avant de me diriger vers la trappe à la suite de Clarke et Finn.

Ce dernier était parti en tapant du poing sur la table pour exprimer sa douleur. Lui aussi devait avoir quelqu'un là-haut qui lui manquait. Nous étions tous à cran et nous nous demandions quand l'Arche déciderait de tuer des habitants pour gagner de l'oxygène. C'était trop bête, frustrant même, car nous étions sur Terre et il nous suffisait de lever la tête pour voir l'Arche scintiller. Et pourtant, il nous était impossible de les contacter, même pour leur dire que nous étions vivant et que la Terre était viable. Ces gens allaient mourir et nous étions impuissants ! Cela nous rendait fous ! Par-dessus tout, ma dernière chance de contacter Shumway venait de partir en fumée et cela me rendait folle de rage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Jasper et le pauvre s'en voulait à mort. Je rentrais dans la tente que je partageais avec Octavia et celle-ci me trouva en train de remplir un sac.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Me demanda-t-elle, surprise et inquiète.

**\- Je m'en vais, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me retenir.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? Et où vas-tu aller ?**

Je la regardais et nous nous fixions dans l'obscurité. J'aimais bien Octavia. Au contraire de son frère, elle était à l'écoute et très ouverte. Quelques heures auparavant, nous avions eu le temps de discuter et elle m'avait raconté sa vie sur l'Arche. Le trou dans le plancher, le bal, la prison. Sa vie n'avait pas été plus rose que la mienne, loin de là, et son courage forçait l'admiration. Mais la mort de Charlotte et l'échec du contact de l'Arche m'avaient donné envie d'aller m'enfermer dans mon bunker pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et s'il le fallait, j'étais prête à aller seule jusqu'au Mont Weather. Tant pis pour les terriens, tant pis pour la créature qui avait attaquée Octavia dans l'eau. La colère m'aveuglait et j'étais incapable de réfléchir.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais,** lui répondis-je sans réelle détermination.

\- **Non, tu ne sais pas.**

Je fermais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'elle saisit mon bras.

\- **Gaïa, ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, tu peux. Pleurer c'est humain, et face aux sauvages, notre humanité est tout ce qui nous reste.**

C'en était trop et la carapace que je m'étais confectionnée pendant toutes ses années vola en éclats. Je m'effondrais en larmes dans ses bras. Pour Charlotte, pour Wells, pour Atom, mais aussi pour mon père, pour le garde tué par Shumway, pour ma mère qui était peut-être déjà morte des mains de cette même personne. Octavia me serra dans ses bras et passa sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter.

\- **C'est normal de craquer,** me dit-elle d'une voix douce. **On n'a pas besoin d'être tout le temps forts, ce n'est pas possible. Monty réussira à contacter l'Arche et tout va s'arranger. Pour l'instant, le principal c'est que nous soyons toujours en vie.**

Je repris mon souffle en approuvant ses paroles. Elle avait raison, il fallait se contenter de cette certitude et ne penser qu'à ça. Survivre. Demain serait un autre jour. Après avoir déversé toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis tout ce temps, je me sentais mieux, plus apaisée.

\- **Merci,** lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Elle me même moment, des cris s'élèvent au dehors.

\- **Regardez !**

Nous sortîmes à temps pour voir une fusée en feu disparaitre dans la forêt.

\- **Ça vient de l'Arche ! **Dis-je à Octavia.

\- **Nous irons voir demain à l'aube, **ordonna Bellamy en enfilant un tee-shirt. **Nous ne pouvons rien faire avec cette obscurité, c'est trop dangereux, retournez-vous coucher.**

Octavia trépignait d'impatience.

\- **Ce sont surement des provisions !**

_Ou une radio_, pensai-je. _Faite que ce soit une radio. _

_\- _**Bellamy, ce truc était visible dans un rayon de 100 km, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que les natifs le trouvent avant nous !,** lui fis-je remarquer.

**\- J'ai dit que nous attendions l'aube**, répéta-t-il d'un ton stricte.

En retournant dans la tente, je défis mes affaires. Bellamy m'avait énervé et je craignais de passer une nouvelle fois à côté de la possibilité de trouver une radio. Et puis zut, depuis quand obéissais-je aux ordres de notre soi-disant leader ? Je n'avais même pas voté pour lui, pensai-je ironiquement, même si je me doutais bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu de vote. Je décidai d'attendre qu'Octavia s'endorme pour quitter le camp. Je ramènerai la radio et les autres serraient tellement excités que Bellamy aura sans doute autre chose à penser que de me punir. Je me couchai et m'enroulai dans ma couette en essayant de calmer ma respiration malgré mon excitation pour faire croire à Octavia que je m'étais assoupie. Cela me faisait mal de lui mentir ainsi après qu'elle m'ait si gentiment réconforté dans un moment de faiblesse. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait cette radio. Au moins pour que tout ce que j'avais fait ne soit pas vain. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, Octavia n'était toujours pas revenue.

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci de me lire et merci pour les reviews ! **

**Ourminds**


	11. Chapter 10 : Silence Radio

Bonjour à tous et un merci special à Ava pour ses adorables commentaires, voici la suite, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Silence radio**

_**And in the night, you see me calling**_

_**And in your dreams, you see us falling**_

(M83 feat. Susanne Sundfør)

Octavia n'était toujours pas revenue et je commençais à mourir d'impatience. N'en pouvant plus, je me levai en me persuadant qu'elle devait sûrement être en train de parler à Bellamy dans sa tente. C'était l'occasion idéale pour filer en douce. Ma lampe torche éclairait les arbres et les racines qui se plaçaient sur mon chemin et je devais me fier à ma mémoire pour me souvenir de la direction de la fusée. Elle s'était écrasée à l'est mais sans boussole il m'était difficile de savoir si j'arrivais à garder le bon cap.

Au bout de deux heures, l'aube pointa le bout de son nez et les rayons de l'astre commençèrent à éclairer la forêt. J'étais épuisée et je dus prendre appui sur un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais perdue, j'en étais sûre maintenant. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que j'aurai dû apercevoir la carcasse de la fusée. Un bruit de pas attira mon attention et par réflexe, je me tapis dans un bosquet. Une silhouette massive sortit des arbres et je reconnu Bellamy avec stupeur. Il marchait d'un pas décidé dans la direction que je venais de prendre, c'est-à-dire vers le camp. Le puzzle se composa dans mon esprit alors que je venais d'acquérir les dernières pièces manquantes.

\- **Tu leur as menti** ! Lui jetais-je à la figure en jaillissant du buisson comme une furie et en le faisant sursauter. **Tu voulais te débarrasser de la radio pour empêcher l'Arche de venir sur Terre ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?**

J'étais excédée et folle de rage. La radio venait de me passer sous le nez et j'espérai que cet imbécile égoïste n'avait pas encore eu le temps de trouver la fusée pour mettre ses plans à exécution.

**\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas permettre qu'ils descendent, **répondit-il d'une voix posée et sans appel.

\- **Tu as même menti à Octavia !** Dis-je en ayant conscience de l'affection qu'il portait à sa sœur.

\- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est pour elle que je l'ai fait ! S'ils viennent ils me tueront !, **s'énerva-t-il.

Cette fois je me forçai à garder mon calme et le regardai dans les yeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Il baissa la tête.

**\- Ecoute, Clarke et Finn ont dû te dire mon secret alors tu…..**

**\- J'ai tué le chancelier.**

Je restai sans voix. Je ne portais pas le chancelier dans mon cœur mais il n'avait pas écrit les lois, il n'était pas entièrement responsable de l'éjection de nos proches. Alors de là à le tuer…

\- **Mais pourquoi ?** Réussis-je à articuler.

Il empoigna mon bras pour le serrer fermement.

**\- C'est Shumway hein ? Le garde qui t'as proposé le pacte ?, **me demanda-t-il.

Je fis mon possible pour avoir l'air surprise mais il m'avait prise de court et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

**\- Il est venu me voir, **continua Bellamy,** et il m'a aussi proposé un marché. Je tuais le chancelier et en contrepartie il me faisait monter dans la navette. J'ai fait tout ça pour Octavia, tu comprends ? Nous sommes pareils toi et moi, nous sommes prêts à tout faire pour protéger les personnes que nous aimons. **

Il me regardait dans les yeux, comme si mon accord pouvait lui permettre de se sentir mieux, d'être déchargé d'un poids. Mais je n'étais pas disposée à l'aider.

\- **Ne t'avise pas de nous comparer, **lâchai-je en dégageant mon bras d'un geste brusque,** nous n'avons rien en commun ! Je ne savais pas que cet homme allait mourir, si je l'avais su j'aurai refusé le marché ! Tu vas tuer trois cents personnes si on ne les prévient pas ! Et arrête de tout mettre sur le dos d'Octavia…**

J'allais lui dire : « Assume ». Mais je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour lui dire ça, au contraire, il semblait mieux le vivre que moi. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mes objectifs.

-** Donne-moi la radio.**

**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la veux à ce point ? Ils t'enfermeront aussi en descendant, tu le sais.**

**\- Donne-moi la radio**, répétai-je en appuyant sur chaque mot.

**\- C'est Shumway c'est ça ? Un nouveau marché ?**

Il serra les bras sur son torse et je compris qu'il n'était pas près de me la donner si je ne lui révélai pas la vérité. Tant pis pour le secret, il me fallait cette radio. Cela faisait cinq jours que Shumway n'avait pas eut de nouvelles et il devait commencer à s'impatienter.

**\- Des informations contre la vie de ma mère,** finis-je par avouer. **La radio**.

Il serra la mâchoire.

-** Je suis désolé Gaïa, j'aurai aimé pouvoir t'aider.**

Je restais un moment sans voix avant de comprendre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?**

**\- Je l'ai jeté dans la rivière.**

La révélation me coupa le souffle et je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. La rage me dominait.

\- **Tu es un égoïste, un égoïste et un meurtrier ! Tu vas tuer trois cents personnes, trois cents tu te rends compte ! J'espère que ça te restera sur la conscience ! Et tu m'as regardé avec méfiance parce que tu pensais que j'avais tué un homme, alors que tu avais commis le même crime ! C'était pour rejeter la faute sur moi ? Pour te sentir mieux ? Et Charlotte ! C'est toi qui lui as dit de tuer ses démons, tout est de ta faute ! Et ma mère va mourir, à cause de toi ! **

J'avais débité ce long monologue sans queue ni tête plein de haine et de rancune. Je voyais bien que mes paroles le blessaient et je n'étais pas fière de mes propos, surtout que je savais que tout était un peu exagéré, mais je voulais juste le blesser comme il venait de le faire avec moi. La colère m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et ma tête menaçait d'exploser. C'était la première fois qu'il me voyait aussi énervée, moi d'habitude si calme et réservée, il devait regretter mon silence comme dans la grotte. L'image plus humaine que j'avais eu de lui ce jour-là venait d'être balayée et je n'avais plus jamais envie de le voir. Je le haïssais maintenant mais il devait s'en moquer. Nous n'étions pas très proches et je n'étais surement qu'un obstacle sur son chemin. Un obstacle qui venait de lui jeter toutes ses erreurs au visage. Sa réaction me coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

**\- Moi égoïste ? Et toi, tu es quoi ? Ne vient pas me dire que tu voulais cette radio pour sauver tous ces gens, c'était juste pour ta mère hein ? Tu as menti à tout le monde dans le camp ! Si tu n'étais pas d'accord quand j'ai parlé à Charlotte, rien ne t'empêchais d'intervenir ! Dès le premier jour tu es partie, tu as abandonné tout le monde ! Tu t'en fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent devenir, et c'est moi qui suis égoïste ? **

Ses mots me restaient en travers de la gorge mais c'était leur justesse qui me bouleversait. Oui, j'étais égoïste et comme lui prête à faire un tas de choses affreuses pour sauver ma mère. J'étais un monstre.

\- **Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire,** lâchai-je dans un souffle avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partie et je le sentis abandonner avant de partir vers le camp. Je marchai un moment sans but avant de tomber sur la rivière. Je plongeai mes pieds dedans et la fraicheur de l'eau m'étourdit. J'avançai à contre-courant, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, à la recherche de la radio. La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse et à la fatigue. Je me sentais si lasse, si fatiguée. Si seulement l'eau pouvait m'emporter et me laver de toute cette culpabilité qui me rongeait. J'avais laissé tellement de morts dans mon sillage et les regrets m'étouffaient. Bellamy s'en remettrait, mais moi ? Pouvais-je vivre avec ce poids s'alourdissant sans cesse ?

**\- Gaïa !**

Je me retournai pour voir Finn, Clarke et une autre jeune femme avancer vers moi sur la berge. Je serrai les dents en apercevant Bellamy derrière eux.

\- **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** Me demanda Finn en se jetant à l'eau à son tour.

**\- Rien.**

Au bout de deux heures et malgré l'aide d'autres adolescents du camp, les recherches restèrent vaines. J'étais transie de froid mais je ne refusais d'abandonner.

\- **J'ai trouvé quelque chose !,** cria un jeune garçon de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Finn se précipita vers lui et saisit l'appareil pour le tendre à la jeune femme avec une queue de cheval que je n'avais jamais vu au camp. Peut-être était-elle arrivée dans la fusée ? Elle fit la moue.

\- **Tout est mouillé, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en faire quelque chose.**

\- **Raven ?** Demanda Finn.

\- **Ok je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien. On peut déjà faire sécher les composants pour voir si certains sont encore en état, mais ça va prendre des heures.**

**\- Je vous l'avais dit, **intervint Bellamy et je crus que j'allais lui arracher les yeux**, c'est trop tard.**

Clarke fut plus rapide que moi et s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

**\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu te fous de tout ça ?**

**\- Tu voulais un coup de main, j'ai donné un coup de main. **

**\- Trois cents personnes vont mourir à cause de toi !**

**\- Non attendez**, dit Raven. **On n'est pas obligé de contacter l'Arche, on doit juste leur faire savoir que tout va bien.**

**\- Mais comment faire sans radio ?** Demanda Finn.

\- **Avec la carcasse dans laquelle je suis arrivée, **expliqua Raven**, on peut fabriquer des rétrofusées. Comme ça ils les verront depuis l'Arche.**

\- **On a pas le choix**, approuva Clarke.

J'hochai la tête à mon tour et les suivit jusqu'à la navette de Raven. Je n'étais pas là pour prouver à Bellamy que je n'étais pas égoïste, ni pour me le prouver à moi-même, ou du moins le pensai-je. Mais je voulais vraiment sauver ces gens, à défaut de pouvoir aider ma mère. Finn marcha à mes côtés et essaya de me réconforter.

**\- Tu sais, Raven est le meilleur mécano que je connaisse, elle va faire marcher ça en moins de deux et elle réussira à contacter l'Arche, tu sais, pour sauver ta mère.**

Ainsi, Bellamy leur avait tout raconté. La bonne nouvelle c'était que Clarke et Finn ne semblaient pas m'en tenir rancune. Je me forçai à lui sourire pour le remercier de son effort, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Nous arrivâmes devant un vieux vaisseau qui semblait avoir assez mal vécu l'atterrissage. Il était enfoncé dans la terre et le moteur était éventré. Il nous fallut une bonne heure pour trier et trouver les pièces nécessaires à Raven. Celle-ci menait les opérations et s'activait avec une énergie remarquable pour une personne qui avait traversé l'espace quelques heures auparavant. Je devais avouer que j'étais contente qu'elle soit là, peut être que Finn avait raison après tout, il semblait bien la connaitre. Un regard de travers lancé par Clarke et un baisé échangé entre Finn et Raven me conforta dans mon idée. Il la connaissait, et même très bien. Clarke et moi ne nous étions pas vraiment rapprochés même si nous avions enterrée la hache de guerre. Mais je la respectais et elle en faisait de même. Sa situation ne devait pas être facile et j'avais mal pour elle. Finn lui lançait des regards désolés mais elle l'ignorait en se consacrant à notre tâche. Eux non plus, je ne pouvais pas les aider. Je ne pouvais aider personne de toute façon, mais peut être que la seule personne qui avait besoin d'aide en ce moment c'était moi ?

00000

Les fusées venaient de décoller et projetaient sur le ciel noir leurs lumières colorées. Le spectacle était magnifique et les 100 le contemplaient avec espoir. C'était un message pour la vie et nous espérions tous qu'il remplisse sa mission. Mais cela tenait à si peu de choses. Il suffisait qu'aucun habitant de l'Arche ne regarde par la fenêtre au bon moment et c'était foutu. Finn et Raven étaient enlacés et Clarke à mes côtés souriait à la jeune femme à la queue de cheval. J'admirai son calme et sa rationalité face à la situation. Mais elle semblait aussi très bien cacher sa peine. Bellamy était un peu plus loin, surement en train de prier pour que les fusées n'atteignent pas leur but.

**\- Ça va marcher**, dis-je à Clarke pour la réconforter.

Elle me sourit.

**\- Ça doit marcher**, rectifia-t-elle. Avant d'ajouter : **Tu crois qu'on peut faire un vœu avec ce genre d'étoiles filantes ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux toujours essayer, **lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais tourna la tête vers Finn. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire comme vœu. Je ne pensais pas que des fusées lancées dans le ciel puissent réaliser un quelconque vœu mais l'idée était belle.

\- **Faite que ma mère aille bien,** murmurai-je avant que mes mots ne se perdent dans la nuit.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre haut en couleur ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Oui Gaïa et Bell se détestent … mais sinon ce serait trop facile non ? Ça s'arrangera….un jour, promis. En attendant merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Ourminds**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Octavia**

J'étais dans ma tente, assise sur mon lit et en train de regarder une énième fois la photo de famille que j'avais récupérée dans le bunker. Plus que jamais, le regard affectif que les parents portaient sur leurs enfants me bouleversait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je la rangeai soigneusement dans la poche de mon blouson avant de sortir de la tente. L'air frais de la nuit me chatouilla le visage et je pris de longues bouffées d'air frais. Mes longs cheveux voletaient autour de moi et je me fis la réflexion que les couper un jour ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, ils me gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Le ciel était clair et tapissé d'étoiles. Octavia n'était pas encore rentrée et je décidai de partir à sa recherche histoire de marcher un peu, les mains dans les poches de mon blouson.

\- **Tu as vu Octavia ?** Demandai-je à Clarke, assise dans sa tente et qui ne semblait pas non plus décidée à dormir.

\- **Non, pas depuis un moment**, me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.** Je vais t'aider à chercher. **

Nous marchâmes ensemble à travers le camp, mais Octavia était introuvable et je commençai à vraiment m'inquiéter pour elle. Le regard de Clarke m'indiqua qu'elle pensait la même chose.

\- **Va prévenir Bellamy, je vais vérifier la navette,** me lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Je restai un instant pantoise. Etait-elle au courant de mon différent avec notre leader ? Mais elle avait raison, Octavia était peut-être en danger et Bellamy devait être mis en courant. Il allait falloir que je prenne un peu sur moi pour laisser ma rancune de côté, au moins pour Octavia que j'appréciai beaucoup. J'appelai quelques instants Bellamy devant sa tente mais alors que je n'entendais pas de réponse, je décidai d'entrer. Il était torse nu devant une table et tenait une carte dans la main, occupé à l'étudier consciencieusement. Je dûs me faire violence pour ne pas rougir devant cette vision. Bon sang, ce type était mon pire ennemi, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Dans son lit, deux jeunes femmes étaient en grande discussion sur une histoire de cheveux. Elles me virent les premières et tirèrent le drap vers elles.

**\- Non mais ça ne va pas, tu es cinglée ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! ,** me cria Roma de son air outré.

\- **J'ai appelé**, répondis-je sur un ton froid.

Mais leur conversation sans intérêt avait dû couvrir le son de ma voix.

\- **Gaïa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'espère que c'est important**, lâcha Bellamy sans détacher son regard de la carte.

Il semblait lui-aussi m'en vouloir de lui avoir déballé ses quatre vérités, mais qu'il fasse encore une remarque comme celle-là et je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure. Devant mon manque de réaction, il leva les yeux vers mon air sérieux. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Casse toi, **me lança l'autre fille, une brune pulpeuse**, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?**

Je ramassai un tee-shirt jeté à la va-vite sur le sol et le lançai à Bellamy qui l'attrapa sans comprendre.

\- **Si tu considères le fait que ta sœur ne soit plus dans le camp comme important alors oui, c'est important.**

Et je tournai les talons en ignorant les insultes de ses deux groupies. Il sortit quelque instant plus tard, habillé cette fois-ci et affichant un air rongé par l'anxiété.

**\- Tu es sûre qu'Octavia n'est pas dans camp ?, **me demanda-t-il.

\- **Nous avons cherché partout avec Clarke,** lui répondis-je en cherchant cette dernière du regard.

Au même moment, la blonde apparut et avança vers nous avec un visage qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

**\- Elle n'est pas non plus dans la navette, **lâcha-t-elle.

Bellamy serra la mâchoire.

**\- Et merde.**

En quelques minutes, il avait rassemblé tout le camp et donnait les instructions.

\- **Armez-vous. Ma sœur a disparu et elle est seule dans la forêt depuis 12 heures, nous ne reviendrons pas sans elle.**

J'attendis que tout le monde se serve avant de choisir un long couteau parmi les armes restantes. Cela ne me plaisait pas plus que ça d'avoir à prendre une arme mais la situation l'obligeait. Si je ne pouvais pas aider ma mère, je pouvais tout faire pour sauver Octavia. Jasper, en face de moi, s'avança pour choisir à son tour.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller**, lui assura Monty, inquiet de l'état physique de son meilleur ami.

\- **Il faut que je le fasse**, répondit Jasper en empoignant une hache.

\- **On a besoin d'un maximum de gens,** intervint notre leader adoré avant de s'éloigner.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Monty, je garde un œil sur lui,** lançai-je à l'asiatique avec un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

Monty me remercia du regard et Jasper me sourit. Puis, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble jusqu'au portail du camp où les autres étaient près à partir. Clarke était en train de parler avec Finn et la tension entre eux semblait palpable. Au même moment, une pluie de lumière dans le ciel attira notre attention.

\- **Ça n'a pas marché**, s'affola Clarke, **ils n'ont pas vu les fusées.**

**\- C'est la pluie de météorites qui te fait croire ça ?** Clama Bellamy.

\- **Ce n'est pas une pluie de météorites, ce sont des funérailles. **

L'assistance frémit et je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Nous avions échoués, malgré tous nos efforts. Tout ça pour une pluie de cendres.

\- **C'est de ta faute !** Cria Raven à Bellamy, retenue de justesse par Finn.

Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à lui en vouloir.

**\- Je vous ai aidé à retrouver la radio,** se défendit le brun.

**\- Oui, après l'avoir arraché de ma capsule et jeté dans l'eau !**

**\- Ça va, il le sait, **intervint Clarke**, et je doute qu'il l'oublie. **

\- **Ce que je sais c'est que ma sœur est dans la nature et que je vais la trouver. Vous venez ?**

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient patiemment devant l'entrée du camp. Clarke lui lança un dernier regard assassin avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- **Le niveau d'oxygène ne va pas cesser de baisser et ils vont bientôt devoir faire encore plus de victimes. Il faut absolument réussir à les contacter.**

\- **Les gars, ils sont en train de partir,** nous prévint Jasper en regardant vers Bellamy et les autres.

**\- Tu pourrais essayer de réparer la radio ?** Demandai-je à Raven.

-**La réparer ? Avec un émetteur en bouillie ? A moins que vous ayez un stock de pièces détachées, on n'a aucune chance d'y arriver.**

**\- Je sais où tu as peut-être une chance de trouver un émetteur, **lâcha Clarke.

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent et la situation devint vite très gênante. Finn ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre tandis qu'au même moment, la troupe prête à partir appelait son traqueur.

\- **Soyez prudente**, dit-il aux deux jeunes femmes avant de commencer à partir.

Mais Raven le retint et l'embrassa tendrement. J'envoyai un regard de soutient à Clarke qui se trouvait dans une situation très embarrassante et devait souffrir le martyr.

\- **Vous avez besoin de moi ?** Lui demandai-je, partagée entre mon envie de les aider à réparer la radio et mon anxiété pour Octavia.

Clarke fut rappelée à la réalité par mes paroles.

\- **Non, non, nous sommes assez de deux. Va plutôt les aider,** me dit-elle.

J'hochai la tête et rejoignis Finn et Jasper qui s'éloignaient déjà. Finn n'avait pas l'air rassuré de laisser Raven et Clarke toutes les deux, surement parce que Raven n'était pas au courant pour Clarke et lui.

\- **Elles vont s'en sortir,** lui dis-je alors que nous quittions le camp.

Finn m'avait déjà réconforté un paquet de fois, je lui devais bien ça. Il hocha la tête mais semblait peu convaincu. Puis, ses capacités de traqueur furent demandées et il partit se mettre au-devant de notre troupe.

\- **Merci**, entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de Bellamy.

**\- De m'avoir prévenu**, ajouta-t-il.

A ce moment là, beaucoup de choses me passèrent par la tête. L'insulter, lui cogner la tête contre un arbre,… Mais la ride d'anxiété qui lui barrait le front et ses sourcils froncés m'en dissuadèrent. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était inquiet pour sa sœur. Ses remerciements étaient sincères. Alors, je me contentai d'hocher la tête en silence et je pressai le pas.

00000

\- **Là, venez voir !**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous marchions à la suite de Finn. Ce dernier nous avait conduit jusqu'à une pente abrupte où l'un des garçons avait pointé quelque chose du doigt. C'était un bout de tissu accroché à une branche et faiblement éclairé par nos torches.

\- **C'est à Octavia non ?** Demanda le garçon à Bellamy qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés en courant.

Ils se servirent d'une corde pour descendre au niveau du bout de tissu et Bellamy s'en empara.

\- **C'est à elle**, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Jasper s'avança vers la corde pour descendre à son tour, Finn sur ses talons. Les autres se mirent en rang derrière eux et je soupirai en pensant au temps que j'allais devoir attendre pour qu'ils soient tous passés et ainsi pouvoir descendre à mon tour. Pendant ce temps, Octavia était perdue quelque part, seule dans la nuit, dans une forêt remplie de sauvages. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Encore une idée géniale que j'allais commencer à regretter à peine après l'avoir mise à exécution… Je resserrai les sangles de mon sac avant de considérer la pente. En m'équilibrant correctement vers l'arrière, j'avais des chances de ne pas finir ma dégringolade sur les fesses. Je commençai à descendre en faisant attention. Je dérapai quelques instants mais réussit à me rattraper avant de reprendre ma descente. A quelques mètres de la fin, je me laissai dégringoler et finis le chemin en courant. Finn me rattrapa alors que j'allais finir ma course dans les buissons.

\- **La patience ce n'est pas ton truc,** plaisanta-t-il.

**\- Non, pas dans ce genre de situation,** lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire désolé.

Bellamy se redressa à ce moment-là, le regard paniqué et les doigts couverts de sang. Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- **Elle s'est blessée**, dit-il en contractant ses muscles pour contenir sa colère.

Finn se baissa pour étudier la situation et passa ses doigts sur l'herbe abimée.

**\- Il a dû la porter,** en déduit-il.

Nous nous regardâmes en nous demandant qui pouvait bien être ce « il » et quelles étaient ses intentions.

\- **S'il la emmené, c'est qu'elle est toujours en vie**, s'exclama Jasper avec une lueur d'espoir. Avant d'ajouter : **C'est comme avec moi.**

L'image d'Octavia attachée à un arbre pour servir d'appât à un prédateur nous glaça d'effroi.

00000

Un squelette, c'était un squelette humain qu'éclairaient nos torches. Les traces de sang nous avaient menées jusqu'à un chemin dont l'entrée était décorée de façon peu accueillante.

\- **Je ne parle pas le natif, **lâcha Finn alors que nous regardions le spectacle avec appréhension,** mais je suis sûre que cela veut dire : défense d'entrer.**

\- **C'est trop risqué**, gémit un garçon avant de faire demi-tour, suivit bientôt par près de la moitié d'entre nous.

\- **Rentrez si vous voulez**, s'exclama Bellamy en s'engageant sur le chemin, **c'est ma sœur, ma responsabilité**.

**\- Je traverserai l'enfer pour la retrouver**, ajouta à son tour Jasper avant de suivre le leader.

Finn me lança un regard auquel je répondis et nous nous engageâmes ensemble dans la forêt. Nous étions tous dans la même galère et il était hors de question de rebrousser chemin. Octavia en aurait surement fait de même si l'un d'entre nous avait été dans sa situation. Je regardai le dos de Bellamy seul devant nous et repensai à ses paroles : « _Nous sommes pareils toi et moi, nous sommes prêts à tout faire pour protéger les personnes que nous aimons. » _ Je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas menti sur ce point, il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour Octavia et sa détresse était visible même s'il se donnait un air sûr de lui pour ne pas effrayer les autres. Peut-être qu'il y avait du bon en lui ? C'était certain, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, ou du moins, cela prendrait un bout de temps.

\- **Ça tombe bien, nous y sommes déjà**, murmura Finn en réponse aux propos de Jasper.

000000

Le jour s'était levé quand Finn déclara :

\- **Il n'y a plus rien, j'ai perdu la piste.**

Il inspectait chaque feuille et chaque rocher croisant notre chemin mais sans succès. Octavia et son agresseur s'étaient évaporés dans la nature.

\- **On continue,** ordonna Bellamy en le dépassant.

**\- Ce n'est pas en marchant au hasard qu'on va la retrouver. Il faut faire demi-tour. **

**\- Je ne ferais pas demi-tour,** clama notre leader.

Cette fois, il semblait s'être laissé gagner par l'angoisse et son inquiétude l'aveuglait. Il ne s'était pas accordé de pause depuis les débuts des recherches. Son état m'inspirait la compassion mais je ne me sentais pas très bien placé pour le réconforter. Et puis qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Nous n'avions plus aucune piste et la fatigue commençait à alourdir nos membres.

\- **Où est John ?** Demanda Roma en cherchant le garçon parmi nous.

\- **Il était avec nous il y a une minute**, s'exclama Jasper.

Nous cherchâmes à notre tour mais John était introuvable.

\- **Dispersez-vous, **ordonna Bellamy,** il ne doit pas être très loin.**

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un corps tomba à nos pieds. C'était John. Une plaie béante apparaissait sur son cou et ses orbites vides fixaient le ciel. Il était mort. Nous eûmes un mouvement de recul devant le cadavre.

\- **Ils sont dans les arbres**, lâcha Finn et nous levâmes tous les yeux pour vérifier ses propos.

Mais les arbres étaient vides, et s'en était encore plus effrayants. Nos ennemis étaient invisibles et connaissaient les lieux beaucoup mieux que nous.

**\- On a empiété sur leur territoire**, lança un jeune homme pétrifié.

\- **On peut rentrer maintenant ?** Demanda Roma le visage blême.

\- **Là-bas, regardez !,** murmura Jasper.

De son arme, il pointait une silhouette qui se découpait parmi la végétation.

\- **Il y en a un autre.**

Effectivement, il y en avait un autre, et même plusieurs. Nous étions encerclés et totalement pris au piège.

\- **Courez !** Cria Finn.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que nous nous élancions à travers les arbres. La peur décuplait nos forces et je faisais mon possible pour tenir le rythme. Je suivais Finn et Jasper tandis que Bellamy courait quelques mètres plus loin en lançant de régulier coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Les autres s'étaient dispersés et je faisais mon possible pour ne pas perdre mes amis de vue car l'isolement signifiait notre arrêt de mort.

\- **Dépêchez-vous !,** hurla Bellamy.

Je trébuchais sur une racine et Jasper fit demi-tour pour m'aider à me lever. Nous reprîmes notre course effrénée et nos souffles se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés.

\- **Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps**, lâcha l'un des garçons.

**\- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour lui**, ordonna Finn.

Mais Bellamy s'arrêta et fit volteface.

\- **J'en ai ras le bol de courir**, s'exclama-t-il hors de lui, **ils savent où elle est.**

\- **Tix, où es-tu ?** Appela Roma en s'élançant à sa recherche.

Bellamy voulut la retenir mais elle courrait vite et disparut dans la végétation. Nous courûmes à sa suite et un cri féminin nous parvint. Au même moment, je tombai nez à nez avec le dénommé Tix. Dans mon élan, je faillis le percuter mais Bellamy me retint fermement par le bras.

\- **Arrête-toi !** Cria-t-il.

Tix me fixait de ses yeux sans vie, un long pic planté dans le torse et à deux doigts de m'embrocher à mon tour. Je soufflai de soulagement en regardant Bellamy qui me rendit mon regard. Sa main tenant toujours fermement mon bras. J'eus à peine le temps de le remercier que des cris nous parvinrent.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?** Demanda Finn.

\- **Ils chassent Roma,** déclara Bellamy en reprenant sa course vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

Mais nous arrivâmes trop tard. Roma était à son tour suspendue à un arbre, empalée par une lance et le visage marqué par la souffrance. Je ne m'étais pas très bien entendue avec elle mais elle ne méritait pas une telle mort. Cette vision cauchemardesque n'avait pas finie de me hanter et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Bellamy ferma délicatement ses paupières.

\- **Si elle est venue c'est à cause de moi**, dit-il avec la gorge nouée.

**\- Ils peuvent nous tuer quand ils veulent,** murmura Jasper, excédé lui aussi, puis il se mit à crier à pleins poumons : **Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? On sait que vous êtes là, tuez nous si vous….**

Finn l'intercepta alors qu'il commençait à devenir fou, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. La mort venait de nous frôler et ce n'était pas finit. Elle nous entourait maintenant de toute part. Les Terriens étaient de tous les côtés, armés jusqu'aux dents.

**\- Ils arrivent !,** hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux tressés qui se tenait à mes côtés.

Nous nous resserrâmes en un cercle pour garder de vue nos assaillants, comme si cela pouvait encore nous sauver. Cette fois c'était fini. Pourtant, le son d'une trompe arriva bientôt à nos oreilles et comme dans un rêve, les Terriens commencèrent à faire demi-tour avant de disparaitre comme ils étaient venus. Je recommençai à respirer. Mais les regards que s'échangeaient Finn et Bellamy n'annonçaient rien de bon.

\- **C'est le brouillard, il arrive,** clama Finn en déballant une tente**, il est trop tard pour partir. Abritons-nous.**

00000

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous étions allongés les uns à côté des autres dans une tente avec au dehors un brouillard d'acide qui ne demandait qu'à nous voir craquer et quitter notre abri.

\- **C'est efficace ?** Demanda la fille avec les cheveux nattés.

\- **Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir,** lança Bellamy en soulevant un pan de la tente.

Mais il n'y avait rien, pas un souffle de vent et encore moins de brouillard jaunâtre.

\- **Ils reviennent,** annonça Jasper en se raidissant.

\- **Non, il a l'air seul**, protesta Finn.

\- **Je vais le suivre,** clama Bellamy.

**\- Et le tuer ? **Questionnai-je sur un ton provocateur.

\- **Je vais le forcer à avouer où est Octavia. Et ensuite je le tuerai.**

**\- Comment on sait que ce n'est pas encore un piège ? **Demanda Jasper à Finn.

**\- On ne sait pas, **lâcha celui-ci sur un ton peu réconfortant.

Nous suivîmes le Terrien jusqu'à une grotte sombre camouflée sous la verdure. Bellamy et Finn rentrèrent les premiers, suivit par Jasper et moi, l'autre fille sur nos talons. Octavia se tenait là, assise sur le sol et les mains attachées par une longue chaîne. A ses pieds, un Terrien était allongé et un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

\- **Octavia !** S'exclama Bellamy.

Il se précipita vers elle et la détacha avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle se dégagea pour enlacer Jasper avant de me prendre à mon tour dans ses bras. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Près de nous, Finn observait l'homme assommé avec intérêt. Il portait des vêtements épais, faits de peaux de bêtes et son visage était noircit de ces yeux jusqu'au bas des joues.

\- **On devrait y aller avant qu'il ne se réveille**, proposa Jasper.

Octavia approuva mais Bellamy s'éloigna pour saisir une arme.

\- **Celui-là ne se réveillera pas**, déclara-t-il sur un ton froid.

\- **Arrête !,** le supplia sa sœur, **il ne m'a pas fait de mal.**

Mais Bellamy était aveuglé par la rage et ne semblait rien entendre.

\- **Finn bouge !**

Mais Finn se pencha pour dégager une corne en os qui était attaché à la ceinture du Terrien.

\- **Une corde de brume**, dit-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le Terrien plantait un couteau dans sa poitrine.

\- **Finn !** Criai-je en le tirant en arrière.

Le Terrien se jeta sur Bellamy et retourna son arme contre lui. La lame touchait presque sa gorge et il luttait de toutes ses forces, mais le Terrien semblait plus fort que lui. Alors que je cherchai désespérément une solution, le sauvage tomba sur le sol, assommé par Jasper.

\- **Il faut le ramener auprès de Clarke !,** lançai-je aux deux garçons et à Octavia qui me rejoignaient auprès de Finn.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire et mes mains tremblaient. Mais je me souvenais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas enlever l'arme au risque d'envenimer la situation. De longues gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur mes tempes et mes yeux étaient floutés par l'humidité. Je me forçai à reprendre mon souffle pour me calmer. Puis, je saisis sa main et la serrai de toutes mes forces. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Un regard effrayé. Finn avait peur de mourir.

**\- Ça va aller**, lui dis-je, **ça va aller**.

Il y avait eu Atom, Wells, Charlotte, Tix et Roma. Nous ne pouvions pas perdre Finn. Je ne l'accepterais pas.

* * *

**Hello ! Un nouveau chapitre où je sais la relation entre Bell et Gaïa n'évolue pas trop, mais un peu quand même, ou en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire même si cela ressemble à la série. J'ai des idées de choses d'histoires parallèles qui ne sont pas dans la série mais elles n'apparaissent pas tout de suite alors patience ! Merci pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément et elles me font sourire seule devant mon PC ! Merci mille fois ! **

**Ourminds**


	13. Chapter 12: Between life and death

**Chapitre 12 : Between life and death**

Le retour avait été cauchemardesque. Nous courions alors que la tempête faisait rage autour de nous, Bellamy essayant tant bien que mal de porter Finn qui blanchissait à vue d'œil. Le corps du garçon inconscient pesait lourdement dans les bras du brun et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Mais il n'était pas question de s'arrêter, la vie de Finn en dépendait et Bellamy semblait l'avoir compris car il ne prit même pas le temps de souffler. En voyant le camp, nous avions poussé un long soupir de soulagement et je m'étais précipité pour aller chercher Clarke. Elle avait fait installer le garçon dans la navette, sur une table métallique, tandis que Raven essayait de contacter la mère de Clarke qui savait comment aider Finn. Bellamy et Octavia étaient à l'étage supérieur où ils avaient embarqué le terrien qui s'en était pris à Finn. D'après les gémissements, il devait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- **Allo, ici Raven, j'appelle la station Arche, répondez**, répétait inlassablement Raven à bout de nerfs. **Nous avons besoin de votre aide.**

\- **Tu vas y arriver**, l'encourageait Clarke à ses cotés.

J'étais assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, juste devant Finn qui gisait avec le poignard toujours planté dans la poitrine. Clarke s'avança vers lui pour étudier l'étendu des dégâts. A ses yeux humides, j'en déduis que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- **Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?,** lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- **Ma mère aurait su quoi faire**, se lamenta la jeune femme, **mais moi…je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.**

Clarke Griffin, celle que je croyais solide comme un roc, tremblait comme une feuille et je me levai pour lui prendre la main.

\- **Clarke, Raven va réussir. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider dis le moi.**

Elle se força à sourire et s'approcha du garçon inerte.

\- **Il…il me faudrait un antiseptique. L'alcool de Monty devrait faire l'affaire, je crois qu'il en reste en haut.**

\- **Je m'en charge**, affirmai-je.

Je grimpai à l'échelle et ouvris la trappe, découvrant avec stupeur que le terrien était réveillé. Un claquement me vrilla les tympans et il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il provenait d'une ceinture que Bellamy utilisait comme fouet.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? **demandai-je stupéfaite.

Bellamy ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi.

\- **Tu ferais mieux de redescendre, Gaïa**, lâcha-t-il avant d'assener un nouveau coup à l'homme qui étouffa un gémissement.

Le terrien était attaché de façon à se tenir debout face à nous. Il dévoilait un torse musclé, le teint mat, et des tatouages qui s'étendaient jusqu'à son crâne rasé. Je ne m'attendais certes pas à voir le terrien confortablement installé dans un lit tandis que notre leader lui chantait des berceuses mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à entrer dans une salle de torture. Octavia se précipita vers moi.

**\- Gaïa, il faut leur dire d'arrêter. Ils le torturent ! Pourtant il ne m'a pas fait de mal, et il m'a même sauvé la vie. Il faut faire quelque chose !** Gémit-elle.

Je comprenais sa douleur mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire. Même si l'envie ne manquait pas, je n'allais quand même pas essayer d'assommer notre leader. Quant à le raisonner, c'était tout aussi vain. Mais sa torture physique me rappelais douloureusement celle que j'avais subie dans ma cellule, le ventre tiraillé par la faim et la soif. Certes, il avait poignardé Finn et méritait peut être d'en payer les conséquences, mais pas de cette façon.

\- **Je croyais que vous aviez établi des règles pour rendre ce genre de justice et éviter d'autres Murphy,** lançai-je à Bellamy en m'approchant de lui.

\- **On a établi des règles**, répondit-il du tac au tac, **mais elle ne s'applique pas pour les Terriens.**

\- **Bellamy, nous ne sommes pas comme eux, tu l'as dit toi même. Alors ne nous comportons pas comme eux ! Notre humanité est la seule chose qu'il nous reste. Ne nous l'enlève pas, s'il te plait.**

Je m'étais interposée entre le terrien et notre leader qui semblait aveuglé par la colère. La tension entre nos regards était palpable. Je crus cependant percevoir une petite lueur vacillante. Une hésitation. Mais un regard sur le terrien suffit à faire resurgir sa haine. En un sens, ce sentiment ne m'était pas étranger. Bellamy avait eu peur pour Octavia. Il l'avait imaginée souffrante, ou pire, morte. Il s'était senti impuissant. Et cette sensation affreuse qu'il avait éprouvé, ce terrien en était la cause.

\- **Si tu ne veux pas assister à ça, très bien, c'est ton choix, je m'y colle mais ne crois pas que cela me fasse plaisir. Il sait des choses qui pourraient nous sauver la vie. Tu as une meilleure solution peut être ?**

Quel imbécile ! Je fulminais. Devant mon silence, il ajouta d'un ton plus posé :

**\- Gaïa, je ne le répéterai pas. Ecarte toi.**

A regret, je cédais pour aller vers Octavia qui détourna le regard pour ne pas voir son frère frapper une nouvelle fois le Terrien.

\- **Il faut que je redescende,** lui dis-je. **Tu veux venir ?**

Elle secoua la tête. Je me précipitai pour saisir les bombonnes d'alcool de Monty et descendis pour trouver Clarke et Raven penchées vers la radio.

**\- Maman, c'est moi,** s'exclama Clarke.

Je compris aussitôt que quelque chose avait changé.

\- **On a réussi ! **Clama Raven en me voyant approcher, les yeux humidifiés par l'émotion.

La radio. Enfin. Pourtant, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit en apprenant cette nouvelle fut que nous allions pouvoir sauver Finn. C'était le plus important pour l'instant.

-the 100-

\- **Qu'est ce que tu as mis la dessus ? Tu savais qu'il allait mourir ! Et ce peu importe ce que l'on ferait ! Il y a du poison là dessus ! Où est l'antidote ?**

**\- Clarke, il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.**

**\- Les fioles !**

C'était ce qui me parvenait du haut de la trappe. J'étais restée aux côtés d'un Finn brulant de fièvre tandis que Clarke et Raven avaient interrompu la séance de torture pour réclamer l'antidote à cause du poison de la lame du Terrien. Enfin interrompue, je n'en étais plus si sure. Car très vite, les cris du Terriens reprirent de l'ampleur et je compris rapidement qu'ils avaient dans l'idée de le faire avouer par la force. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles et fermai les yeux. Tout était en train de déraper à une vitesse folle. Dehors, l'orage faisait rage. Et par dessus tout, au moment où j'entendais successivement Clarke et Raven torturer le Terrien, je commençai à comprendre que chacun de nous était près à tout pour survivre. Quitte à commettre des atrocités qui risquaient de nous hanter pour le restant de nos jours.

Nous étions en train de nous perdre.

-the 100-

Les habitants de l'Arche étaient maintenant au courant de la viabilité de la Terre, et Finn était sain et sauf. Le courage d'Octavia et sa foi en le Terrien avait permis de récupérer l'antidote du poison de la lame du terrien. Cette méthode avait été beaucoup plus efficace que la torture et j'espérais que cela servirait de leçon à notre leader. Pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie en tête : me changer les idées. Oublier que nous venions de torturer un homme et que ses semblables allaient vouloir nous étriper pour le venger. Oublier qu'une armée était là, dehors, menaçante. Et que nous étions si vulnérable. Seule la muraille érigée autour du camp me rassurait un peu. Mais elle ne suffirait pas.

Clarke était en train de parler avec sa mère et m'avait fait savoir que j'étais la prochaine sur la liste. Il ne me restait plus qu'à patienter. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine. J'étais debout devant le vaisseau à faire les cents pas. Je pensais à Clarke et à son regard lorsqu'elle était descendue de la trappe. Elle avait honte. Honte de ses actes. A la réflexion, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage pendant que je regardais Finn mourant. Je n'avais pas à la juger. Chacun était près à faire des choses affreuses pour les gens aimés, moi la première. Lorsque Clarke sortit, elle m'adressa un sourire.

\- **C'est à toi**, me dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

Je lui rendis un sourire crispé tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Avant de rentrer dans la tente, je vis Bellamy marcher vers elle pour enlever un pieux qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- **Clarke, ce que nous sommes et ce que nous devons faire pour survivre sont deux choses bien différentes, **déclara t-il.

Ses mots me touchèrent et j'espérai qu'il disait vrai. Surtout, j'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait en prononçant ces paroles. Comme si elles m'étaient adressées. Mais ce n'était pas ma priorité. Là, maintenant, je devais aller parler à ma mère, savoir qu'elle allait bien. Et m'adresser à Shumway. Lui dire…qu'allais-je lui dire d'ailleurs ? Rien que l'idée de revoir son visage ne m'enchantait guère. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le visage de l'asiatique qui apparut sur l'écran alors que je prenais place, mais celui du docteur Griffin.

-the100-

\- **Gaïa. Ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile.**

\- **Docteur Griffin ?**

La mère de Clarke se mordit les lèvres et respira un grand coup avant de continuer.

-** Gaïa, ta mère est décédée.**

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi tandis que je digérais ses paroles.

**\- Qu….Mais…Quand ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

J'avais donc échoué. Shumway avait mis ses menaces à exécution. Je haïssais Bellamy, si seulement il n'avait pas touché à cette radio ! Mais je me haïssais encore plus. En voulant sauver ma mère, je n'avais réussi qu'à la faire tuer. Les larmes inondèrent mes joues sans que je m'en aperçoive.

**\- C'est arrivé peu après ton arrivée en prison Gaïa, je pensais que cela t'avait été annoncé mais il y a dû avoir une erreur. Je suis désolée.**

Je me figeai aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. C'était impossible. Shumway m'avait donc menti depuis le début ? Il m'avait manipulé ? Il m'avait dit que je devais sauver ma mère alors qu'elle était déjà morte ? Et surtout, il ne lui avait jamais donné les médicaments ? J'avais fait tout ça pour rien ? La révélation me plia en deux et j'étouffais un cri. Le docteur Griffin dût mettre cela sur le coup de l'émotion car elle poursuivit.

**\- J'ai assisté à ses derniers instants. Et ses dernières paroles ont été pour toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était persuadée que tu n'étais pas coupable et que quoi qu'il se soit passé elle t'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle était aussi désolée pour l'éjection de ton père, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire elle même et s'en voulait que tu ais eu à vivre avec ça. **

**\- Je vous remercie, **réussis-je à balbutier en quittant la tente.

Je traversais le camp en gardant un air neutre mais une fois à l'extérieur de la muraille, je déversais toute ma colère. Je pleurai pendant de longues minutes, la douleur m'étouffait. Clarke vint me rejoindre et s'assit à mes côtés. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence pendant des instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité, chacune écrasée par son propre chagrin. Le ciel s'était couvert épais nuages d'un gris cendré. Il pleuvait.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre où la relation entre Bellamy et Gaïa avance doucement mais nécessaire pour l'histoire de Gaïa, et je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre amorcera un tournant ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci infiniment pour vos compliments et encouragements, ils me motivent vraiment à continuer cette fanfiction ! Je suis désolée pour la lenteur mais mes études ne me donnent pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette histoire, elle me tient vraiment à cœur. Et puis Bellamy quoi… impossible de l'abandonner ce petit ;) **

**Amicalement**

**Ourminds **


	14. Chapter 13 : A long way home

**Merci pour les reviews! :D Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : A long way home**

Bellamy entra dans la navette où j'étais assise avec Clarke. Cette dernière ruminait toujours sa conversation avec sa mère, ainsi que les retrouvailles entre Finn et sa copine, tandis que je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool de Monty.

**\- Il y a de l'ambiance, ici,** lâcha-t-il avec un faux sourire.

Il eut droit à un grognement de notre part. C'était dire notre motivation à être sociables aujourd'hui.

**\- C'est le club des dépressifs,** ironisa à son tour Clarke, **tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

C'est alors qu'il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Un pieu. Il était étrangement pâle.

**\- Je lui ai planté dans la main, comme ça, sous les yeux d'O. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. **

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il parlait du Terrien. Finalement, je l'avais peut être jugé trop vite. Il avait peut être sa place au club des déprimés.

**\- Tu crois que ça fait mal ? **Lança-t-il ironiquement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

**\- Essaie, **dis-je, sans qu'il ne soit possible dans mon intonation de savoir si je rigolais à mon tour ou si j'étais sérieuse.

Il faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler ou à consoler qui que ce soit.

**\- Toujours aussi aimable.**

**\- Toujours aussi con.**

Il ricana avant de considérer mon verre.

**\- Alors c'est ça, ta solution ? Boire pour oublier ? **

**\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ? **

**\- Non. Après tout, c'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Je peux ?**

Il désignait mon verre. J'hochai la tête et lui tendit l'alcool de Monty. C'était la première fois que je le voyais boire et cela me marqua profondément.

\- **Bienvenue au club,** lança solennellement Clarke, **fais gaffe, c'est addictif.**

\- **L'alcool ? Merci je suis au courant.**

\- **Je parlais de notre compagnie.**

**\- Ah.**

Il y eut un silence de mort.

**\- C'est vrai que je m'y fais déjà. **

Il y avait peut être plus en commun entre nous trois que ce que je pensais. La même détresse, le même puits sans fond. La Terre n'était pas une maison accueillante pour tout le monde, surtout si l'Arche continuait à projeter son ombre sur notre avenir. Ils allaient descendre, maintenant qu'ils savaient pour la fiabilité de la Terre.

Ils allaient venir, et ils allaient m'enfermer.

-the 100-

\- **Tu veux sortir avec moi hors du camp ? L'Arche a trouvé une vieille carte qui indique une base avec du matériel pas loin d'ici.**

Clarke venait de débarquer dans ma tente. J'y étais couchée, à bout de force et sans plus aucune volonté pour rien du tout. Si sauver ma mère avait été un moteur durant les dernier jour, la tristesse l'envahissait à présent et j'avais très envie de me laisser mourir. Heureusement, le soutient de Clarke et des autres ne tarissait pas et aujourd'hui, la blonde semblait avoir trouvé un prétexte pour me faire sortir de ma tanière. J'obtempérai sans discuter, ayant très envie de retrouver la forêt que j'avais tant appréciée lors de mes premiers jours sur Terre, avant qu'elle ne soit remplie de Terriens hostiles. Je m'habillai et la rejoignis à l'entrée du campement. Je n'avais finalement pas pu me résoudre à couper mes cheveux. Ils étaient simplement noués en une tresse sur le côté.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?** Demandai-je en direction de Bellamy qui approchait vers nous avec un sac à dos sur les épaules.

\- **Lui ? Il vient avec nous**, annonça posément Clarke, consciente de l'hostilité que j'avais à son égard.

Même si j'étais consciente qu'il n'était pas la cause de la mort de ma mère, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné l'épisode de la radio.

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne**, lâchai-je.

\- **Tu viens**, trancha la blonde.

Je n'eus pas la force de la contredire et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt devant nous. Bellamy me jeta un regard mais je l'ignorai magistralement et m'élançai à la suite de Clarke.

Aucun de nous ne vit la silhouette qui se lançait à notre suite.

\- 100-

Nous marchions depuis une bonne heure lorsque Clarke trancha le silence glacial qui s'était installé entre nous. Elle s'adressa à Bellamy.

\- **Tu sais que la prochaine navette va arriver sous peu. Tu ne pourras pas éviter Jaha éternellement.**

\- **Je vais essayer**, lâcha Bellamy.

Je me demandai s'il avait réellement laissé tomber son idée de quitter le camp. Cette idée que j'avais eue, moi aussi, à notre arrivée sur terre. Cela me semblait déjà si lointain…Depuis, j'avais rencontré des personnes sans qui ma vie n'aurait plus de sens. Des gens avec qui j'avais traversé des épreuves, ri, pleuré, partagé une peur à s'en tordre les boyaux.

Les arbres étaient plus hauts dans cette partie de la forêt. Des pins immenses et majestueux, d'un dégradé de vert digne d'une palette d'artiste. Clarke prit de l'avance et je me retrouvai bientôt seule avec Bellamy. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ses traits étaient tirés. Mais qui étais-je pour le juger avec mes cernes jusqu'au genoux ? J'allais presser le pas pour rattraper la blonde quand il m'apostropha.

\- **Gaïa, attends. Je suis désolé pour ta mère.**

Sa dernière phrase me fit faire volte face pour me placer en face de lui. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son regard était sincère, ses yeux brillants de compassion. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. Aussi hochai-je la tête pour accepter ses condoléances.

\- **Je vais partir.**

Ces quelques mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge pour une raison inexpliquée. Ainsi, il n'avait pas laissé tomber. Il avait bien prévu de quitter le camp. Et il ne l'avait dis à personne à part moi. Pourquoi ?

**\- Tu devrais en faire de même.**

Je restai muette de stupéfaction. Me proposait-il de fuir avec lui ?

\- **Tu sais qu'ils vont t'enfermer si tu te trouves sur leur chemin**, ajouta-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'envisageai la possibilité de partir avec lui. Bizarrement, l'idée ne m'était pas si désagréable. Son regard sombre me troublait et il me fallut une claque mentale pour mettre mes pensées au clair.

\- **Je sais**, avouai-je. **Mais je ne veux plus fuir. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, désormais. **

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait mon choix. Pour la première fois, nous nous parlions autrement que sur un ton de plaisanterie ou de reproche. Quelque chose avait changé. Il allait partir, et c'était peut être notre dernière discussion. Autant se quitter sur une bonne note ?

\- **Je veillerai sur Octavia**, promis-je.

J'évitai de croiser son regard, afin de rester neutre. Je détestais dire adieu. A qui que ce soit. Les effusions de sentiment, ce n'était pas mon genre, ni le sien.

**\- Merci,** me dit-il simplement tandis que nous reprenions notre route pour rattraper Clarke.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte en silence.

-the 100-

Nous la rejoignîmes sur une hauteur.

**\- Ça doit être dans le coin, séparons nous,** proposa Clarke.

L'air était frais et humide. Je frissonnais sous ma veste. Une douce brise faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. La zone qu'avait indiquée Clarke était plus dégagée, avec des fougères et de rares buissons. Les branches craquaient sous mes pieds comme des os.

J'avais le cœur lourd. Comment allait réagir Octavia lorsque j'allais devoir lui annoncer le départ de son frère ? Et pourquoi cela m'affectait-il autant ? Je le haïssais, il allait partir. J'aurai dû en être soulagée et pourtant, je ne l'étais pas, loin de là. Etait-ce parce que Bellamy était notre leader ? Comment le camp allait-il s'organiser sans lui ? Comment allions nous faire contre les terriens ?

Une autre pensée naquit parallèlement dans mon esprit. Bellamy était un lâche. Il nous abandonnait. Il fuyait. Ou essayais-je seulement de m'en persuader ?

Soudain, je tournai vivement la tête vers les buissons. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être observée. Mais Clarke nous appela Bellamy et moi et, en mettant cela sous le coup de la fatigue, je relâchais mon attention pour me diriger vers eux.

-the 100-

Le coup partit. La balle perfora le tissu à quelques centimètres d'une croix tracée grossièrement au feutre noir.

\- **Pas mal, pas mal du tout, Clarke**, la félicita Bellamy.

L'atmosphère de la base souterraine était oppressante. Les coups de feu me vrillaient les tympans et martelaient mon crâne. J'étais assise par terre, dos contre le mur. Nous avions trouvé la base. Nous n'avions pas trouvé de matériel, mais nous avions dégoté des armes. Bellamy était aux anges. Il en rêvait toujours, de sa bataille contre les terriens.

Il s'était improvisé professeur d'arme pour Clarke et moi. Soit disant que cela était primordial pour espérer gagner contre les terriens. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais refusé net de toucher ces armes. Primordiales ou pas, j'en gardais un mauvais souvenir. Alors il s'était contenté de me montrer de loin comment les armes fonctionnaient.

\- **Je sors,** annonça-il au bout d'un moment. **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

**\- Seul ? **Demanda Clarke, **Ce n'est pas prudent.**

\- **Tu pourrais prendre un de tes joujous, **lâchai-je sur un ton ironique.

Il sourit, mais je sentis que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- **J'ai mon couteau.** **Et je ne vais pas loin.**

\- **Il n'a pas l'air bien,** dis-je à Clarke un fois Bellamy parti.

**\- Il est rongé par la culpabilité. **

Elle tira à nouveau. La balle perfora la croix en son centre.

**\- Il ne comprend pas que partir ne va pas l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Il faut qu'il reste. Il faut qu'il affronte ce qu'il a fait. **

Ses mains tremblaient autour de l'arme. Elle rata son coup cette fois. La balle effleura le mur. Elle baissa le fusil avec une moue insatisfaite.

\- **Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Gaïa. Te couper du monde n'est pas la solution.**

M'isoler comme je l'avais fait ces derniers jours, était-ce comme fuir ? Echapper à une réalité trop abrupte ? J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer lorsqu'un cri nous parvint. Bellamy. Les yeux de Clarke croisèrent les miens. Je bondis hors de la base. Clarke sur mes talons. Ou du moins, je le croyais. Car en me retournant une fois à l'extérieur, je compris que j'étais seule.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Un dernier rayon de soleil éclairait les branches mortes et les buissons opaques. Une demi lune faisait son apparition sur un ciel gris comme la cendre. J'avais une migraine horrible, sûrement causée par les coups de feu.

\- **Blake ?** Appelai-je. Puis, comme je n'entendais pas de réponses, j'haussai le ton : **Bellamy ?**

Seul le vent dans les arbres me répondit. Il faisait nuit noire, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit dans cette mélasse. Je voyais à peine où je mettais les pieds. Où diable était passée Clarke ? Peut être qu'elle était retournée prendre une arme ? Elle était décidément beaucoup plus sage et réfléchie que moi qui fonçais peut être tête baissée dans un piège. Peu importe. Comme je l'avais dit plus tôt à Bellamy, je n'avais plus grand chose à perdre.

Un mouvement dans les buissons me fit faire volte face. Un homme en jaillit. Il était grand, les cheveux sombres et les épaules recouvertes d'une veste de gardien. Shumway.

**\- Bonjour Gaïa. Je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes bien. **

-the 100-

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme promis il y a du changement entre Bellamy et Gaïa ! Ok c'est pas encore l'amour fou, mais ça ne saurait tarder ;) Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Gaïa lorsque Bellamy lui annonce son départ ? Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, vraiment. Elles me touchent énormément. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis ou conseils pour la suite… Merci 3 **

**Amicalement,**

**Ourminds**


	15. Chapter 14: Unity Day

**Chapitre 14 : Unity Day**

**_« J'ai couru…J'ai couru jusqu'à sentir tous mes muscles brûler, jusqu'à sentir dans mes veines de l'acide sulfurique à la place du sang. Puis, j'ai couru encore. » _**

**_(Fight Club)_**

La colère et la haine déferlèrent sur moi comme un ras de marrée. Cédant à ma pulsion meurtrière, je braquai sur lui un pistolet dont j'avais, on ne me fait pas le coup deux fois, ôté le cran de sûreté. Un pistolet ? La question de savoir comment cette arme était arrivée dans ma main à ce moment précis me traversa l'esprit mais je la reléguai vite au second plan. Je n'avais jamais été aussi contente de tenir une arme dans ma main. Cet homme méritait son sort après le mal qu'il avait causé à ma famille.

\- **Tu vas me tuer, Gaïa ?** Demanda l'asiatique avec son air sournois habituel, **tu vas me tuer comme tu les as tué eux ?**

Mon père, suivis de près par ma mère, surgirent à leur tour des fourrés. Je baissai l'arme, sous le choc de leur arrivée.

**\- Maman ? Papa ? C'est impossible, vous êtes morts. C'est un rêve ! **

Ou un cauchemar. Oui, voilà, tout faisait sens maintenant. J'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant, j'eus beau me pincer la jambe de toutes mes forces, rien n'y fit. J'étais toujours dans cette forêt sombre, une arme à la main, Shumway et mes parents en face de moi.

**\- Tu nous as tué, Gaïa**, lâcha mon père.

**\- Non, non, **gémis-je avec la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, **c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'y as forcé ! Et je n'ai pas tué maman, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est toi qui allais la tuer ! **

**\- Non. Gaïa, **intervint ma mère. **Tu devais me sauver et tu as échoué.**

**\- J'ai essayé, maman. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. **

**\- Et ça n'a pas suffit, **ajouta Shumway pour m'achever**. **

Me rappelant soudain de sa présence, je pointai à nouveau l'arme sur lui, cette fois décidée à en finir.

**\- Tout est de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse de soigner ma mère. Vous avez gâché ma vie ! Allez en enfer ! **

**-Mais nous y sommes déjà, très chère.**

J'allais appuyer sur la détente quand un nouveau cri fendit l'air. Aussitôt, les silhouettes de mes parents et du garde commencèrent à se dissiper.

**\- Non, revenez !** Leur ordonnai-je.

Mais ils disparurent, et soudain, ce fut comme être plongée dans une douche froide. Je fixais ma main vide avec hébétude. Tout était clair à présent. Je venais d'être victime d'une hallucination. Mais le cri, lui, était bien réel. Et je savais à qui il appartenait : Bellamy. Il était en danger et il avait besoin d'aide.

**-the 100-**

Bellamy était à terre. Au dessus de lui, un garçon, que j'avais déjà vu parmi les cents, le menaçait avec un fusil qui, par rapport à celui de mon hallucination, semblait bien réel. Bellamy pointait lui aussi une arme, invisible. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, ses yeux s'élargirent. Alors comme ça, lui aussi était victime d'une hallucination ?

\- **Rien de personnel,** déclara son agresseur avant de regarder dans le viseur pour ne pas manquer sa cible.

Sans réfléchir-ma spécialité- je me mis à courir pour le bousculer de toutes mes forces. Il m'avait entendu arriver mais se retourna trop tard et je le percutai de plein fouet. Nous roulâmes tous les deux dans les feuilles mortes et Bellamy cria mon nom.

**\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là,** **Gaïa,** lâcha le garçon en se relevant, **tu es aussi sur ma liste. Ça va me faciliter le travail.**

Sonnée par la violence de l'impact, je tentai de me lever mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Il se jeta sur moi et attrapa ma gorge qu'il serra entre ses mains immenses. L'air me manquait. Je suffoquais. Il arrêta de m'étrangler lorsque Bellamy l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière et le dégager le moi. Je portai aussitôt une main à mon cou meurtri et respirait abondamment alors que mon sang affluait de nouveau convenablement dans mes veines. Bellamy était en train de se battre avec le garçon et les coups fusaient, plus violents les uns que les autres.

Soudain, le fou envoya son poing dans le nez de notre leader qui se plia en deux, tenant son nez dégoulinant de sang. J'essayai de me relever mais il était trop tard. Déjà, l'autre ramassait son fusil et le pointait à nouveau sur Bellamy, quand le cliquetis d'une arme résonna dans son dos.

**\- Pose ton arme par terre, Dax**, ordonna Clarke froidement.

Il se tourna vers elle.

**\- Non toi pose ton arme. Je n'ai rien contre toi, Clarke. Mais Shumway a dit : pas de témoins. **

**\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?** Demanda Clarke sans le quitter des yeux et sans baisser son arme pour autant.

Bellamy, le nez en sang, me jeta un regard dans lequel je compris qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Shumway avait envoyé ce garçon pour nous tuer avant que les adultes ne débarquent et que nous puissions le dénoncer. Le dénommé Dax semblait bien décidé à lui obéir, Shumway l'avait sans doute menacé, lui aussi.

**\- Shumway m'a donné l'arme, pour tirer sur le chancelier,** avoua Bellamy.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Clarke savait déjà le mal que cet homme m'avait fait.

**\- Lâche ton arme, et je te laisse partir,** poursuivit Dax.

**\- Pose ton arme, **ordonna à nouveau Clarke.

Leurs fusils étaient braqués l'un sur l'autre, et il était orienté de façon à pouvoir nous tenir en joue tous les trois. Nous étions impuissants à aider notre amie.

**\- Tu as fait ton choix. **

Clarke voulut tirer, mais rien ne se passa. Son arme était enraillée. En revanche, celle de Dax fonctionnait à merveille et il tira plusieurs fois en direction de la blonde qui trouva in extremis refuge derrière un arbre.

**\- Clarke !** Criai-je.

De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit et une fumée blanche s'échappait de l'extrémité du fusil. Bellamy fut le premier à réagir. Il le percuta comme je l'avais fait quelques instants plus tôt et ils commencèrent à échanger des coups à même le sol. Bellamy crachait du sang. Je me précipitais sur l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber mais Dax l'attrapa en même temps que moi. Un coup de poing dans le ventre me plia en deux. Clarke bondit sur lui avec son fusil pour le frapper avec mais elle reçut un coup au visage.

C'était fini. Nous étions à terre. Soudain, Bellamy se redressa d'un coup et lui planta une balle dans le cou. Dax se mit à vomir du sang, une plaie béante dans sa chair, et tomba au sol. Bientôt, il ne bougea plus.

Je soufflai de soulagement et levai les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles brillaient particulièrement fort ce soir là, ou du moins, elles ne m'avaient jamais parues aussi belles. Nous n'allions pas mourir aujourd'hui.

-the 100-

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Nous demanda Clarke lorsque Bellamy et moi la rejoignîmes près d'un arbre contre lequel elle était assise

Nous respirions forts, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans nos poitrines.

**\- Ça peut aller,** la rassurai-je.

Elle jeta un œil à mon cou où je devais sûrement porter les marques violacées de l'étranglement. Elle fit une grimace et j'étouffai un cri lorsqu'elle effleura ma peau meurtrie. Mon regard croisa celui de notre leader, brillant dans la nuit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait ses mains tâchées de sang.

**\- Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout, **lâcha-t-il en s'affalant à nos côtés.** Je suis un monstre**. **Je ne fais que blesser les gens. **

Le liquide vermeil coulait le long de sa joue comme des larmes.

\- **Tu nous as sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui, **tenta de le raisonner Clarke. **Tu te comportes peut être comme un con le reste du temps, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. Aucun de nous n'aurait survécu à cet endroit sans toi. **

Elle me jeta un regard pour que j'appuie ses paroles. Je pris une longue inspiration. Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer mais je sentais qu'il était temps de tourner la page. Les épreuves que nous avions traversées ensemble avaient créées des liens que je ne pouvais plus ignorer.

\- **Ecoute, Bellamy. Toi et moi, on est pas parti sur de bonnes bases. Et je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, ok ? J'ai peut être un peu braqué une arme sur toi…**

**\- Un peu ? **

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- **Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, j'avais omis d'enlever le cran de sûreté. Alors ça ne compte pas vraiment. Bref, ne m'interrompt pas, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Je ne suis pas douée pour faire des discours. Quand tu as jeté cette radio dans la rivière, je t'ai haï comme je n'avais jamais haï personne, Shumway mis à part. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors je t'en remercie. Si tu as besoin qu'on te pardonne, ok, je te pardonne. Pour tout. Et je m'excuse aussi. Mais ne pars pas. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. **

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, mais au moins, j'étais sincère dans mes propos. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne devait pas partir. Il planta son regard dans le mien. C'était assez déstabilisant.

\- **Non, moi, je m'excuse Gaïa. Je n'aurai jamais dû jeter cette radio. Et te reprocher des choses que je me reprochais à moi même. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Ce que tu as fait, pour ta mère, c'était courageux. **

Je lui souris. Au final, nous étions tous les deux fautifs. Un enchaînement d'erreurs nous avait amené à nous détester alors qu'au fond, beaucoup de choses nous rapprochaient. A commencer par un ennemi commun qui avait manqué de nous tuer.

**\- Excuses acceptées. **

**\- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, Bellamy, **reprit Clarke. **Tu dois rentrer avec nous. Tu dois affronter ce que tu as fait.**

**\- Comme tu as fait face à ta mère Clarke? Et comme toi, Gaïa, en t'isolant des autres ?**

Je faillis lui répondre sur un ton acerbe de se mêler de ses fesses, mais je me souvins que j'avais à peine quelques secondes plus tôt proposé qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. Et puis, ce qui me gênait le plus dans ses propos, c'était leur véracité.

**\- Jaha va me tuer, quand il va descendre,** déclara-t-il froidement.

**\- Et moi donc,** dis-je, **ou alors je vais inaugurer les premières prisons terriennes.**

Clarke soupira.

**\- Ok, on va trouver un truc pour vous tirer tous les deux d'affaire. Et accessoirement, pour nous maintenir tous en vie.**

**\- On peut réfléchir plus tard ? **Demanda Bellamy en calant son dos contre l'arbre.

Et pour une fois, j'étais on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

-100-

Clarke s'assit à côté de Bellamy et moi sous la tente. Devant nous, à travers un écran, le chancelier Jaha écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

**\- Ce garçon m'a tiré dessus et la fille a tué un gardien. Et tu souhaites que je les pardonne ?** S'exclama-t-il.

**\- Oui, **confirma Clarke, **c'est bien ce que je vous demande. D'abandonner toutes les charges qui pèsent contre eux. Et en contre partie, ils vous donneront le nom d'un traitre dans les rangs de vos gardiens. **

Le chancelier réfléchit longuement.

**\- Je peux annuler les charges qui pèsent contre Bellamy Blake,** annonça finalement le chancelier, **car il a, fort heureusement, raté sa cible. Ma présence le prouve. En revanche, je ne peux rien faire pour la fille. La justice décidera pour elle. **

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Clarke que ce n'était déjà pas si mal, que l'un de nous deux s'en sorte, mais Bellamy me devança.

**\- C'est hors de question**, trancha-t-il, **c'est nous deux, ou rien.**

**\- D'autant que Gaïa est innocente, **ajouta Clarke, **c'est un coup monté de notre ami le traitre. **

Sous la table, Bellamy attrapa ma main en signe de soutien. Je frémis mais serrait sa main en retour pour le remercier. Je n'étais pas encore habituée au fait que nous ayons fait la paix tous les deux. Ce serait sûrement long, mais son geste et ses paroles prouvaient que les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens. Nos déboires passés étaient oubliés et ce geste signifiait beaucoup. Un changement. A la fois entre nous, nous arrêtions de nous disputer à la moindre occasion, mais c'était aussi de l'espoir pour notre futur, un futur où nous aurions notre place dans une société qui ne chercherait pas à nous enfermer.

**\- C'est d'accord, **concéda Jaha. **Gaïa Cavender, Bellamy Blake : toutes les charges qui reposaient contre vous sont à présent annulées. Je vous pardonne.**

Bellamy me sourit et j'en fis de même. Il serra ma main plus fort.

-the 100-

« There is a house built out of stone

wooden floors, walls and window sills

tables and chairs worn by all of the dust

This is a place where I don't fell alone

This is a place where I feel at home »

Les applaudissements retentirent dans le camp après ma prestation. C'était la journée de l'unité, où les habitants de l'Arche célébraient l'unité entre les différentes parties de la Station, et nous avions décidé de la célébrer nous aussi sur Terre. Clarke avait même réussi à me convaincre de chanter, devant tout le monde, accompagnée de Jasper et Monty aux percussions. L'alcool de ce dernier faisait fureur. Clarke vint m'en proposer un verre que j'acceptais avec joie. Chanter m'avait desséché la gorge.

**\- Clarke, merci. Merci pour tout. **

Elle trinqua avec moi en souriant.

**\- A ta nouvelle vie, Gaïa. Fais en bon usage. **

**\- C'est bon de te revoir, **lançai-je à Finn qui passait par là avec Raven.

**\- Tu m'avais manqué, tête brulée,** s'exclama-t-il à son tour avec un large sourire,** alors, toujours partante pour que je t'enseigne la traque ?**

**\- Et comment ! C'est quand tu veux ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir te perdre dans la forêt…**

Il me coinça la tête pour me frotter les cheveux. Octavia, qui s'était démenée à essayer de faire quelque chose de ma chevelure, allait sans doute me tuer en voyant l'état de ma coiffure. La fête battait son plein. Plus tard, après avoir joué un peu au « alcool de Monty/ pong » et autres jeux d'alcool, je saisis un autre verre au passage pour aller l'apporter à notre leader. Celui-ci était resté près de la muraille pour monter la garde et nous regardait nous amuser, un de ses fusils à la main.

**\- Tu ne les quittes plus, tes doudous,** lui lançai-je en considérant l'arme.

**\- Tu comprendras bientôt leur importance stratégique. Et tu me supplieras de te montrer comment ça marche.**

**\- Dans tes rêves ! **

Je lui tendis le verre.

**\- Rassure moi, ce verre, ce n'est pas celui pour faire parti du club des dépressifs ? **Me demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

**\- Tu vois, on t'avais prévenu que c'était addictif,** renchéris-je avec un clin d'œil. **Non, celui là, c'est pour fêter le jour de l'unité. Et par la même occasion, de notre unité. **

**\- A notre unité alors. Ça va me manquer, qu'on ne se crie plus dessus.**

**\- Imbécile ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.**

Lorsqu'il prit le verre, nos doigts se touchèrent et sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Octavia m'appela pour un nouveau jeu et je sautais sur l'occasion pour fuir ce moment gênant. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Mais de loin, il me fit un petit geste avec son verre, et je lui répondis avec le mien, comme pour trinquer à distance.

Octavia me donna un petit coup de coude.

**\- Je vois que ça va mieux, vous deux, **s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle était heureuse, ça se voyait. Et j'étais la seule à savoir pourquoi. Elle avait aidé le terrien à s'enfuir, et dans quelques minutes, elle s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre dans la forêt. Etre au courant était une lourde responsabilité et si son frère l'apprenait, je ne donnais pas cher de notre « unité ». Mais de toute façon, rien ni personne ne pourrais empêcher Octavia de le faire, alors autant que quelqu'un soit dans la confidence en cas de pépin.

**\- Tu sais que je l'ai fait aussi pour accaparer son attention le temps que tu t'échappes, **dis-je en soupirant, **alors tu m'expliques ce que tu fais encore là ?**

**\- Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde, **lâcha-t-elle avec un clin avant de filer en douce.

Je rougis à nouveau en portant mon verre à mes lèvres. Je n'aurai su dire si c'était à cause des effets de l'alcool, ou le fait d'avoir échappé à la mort, mais c'était la première fois depuis une éternité que je me sentais aussi bien. Et surtout, aussi vivante.

* * *

**Bon, alors, vos avis ? Il est crédible ce rapprochement ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! C'est un de mes préférés pour l'instant, la relation entre Gaïa et Bellamy prend un vrai tournant ! Et ce n'est pas fini, mais nous y sommes presque ! Merci mille fois pour votre soutien, cette fanfiction est une belle aventure et c'est grâce à vous ! **

**Merci spécial à Ava pour ses messages toujours aussi adorables, Lou, Laura, Sarah et toutes les autres ! Des bisous,**

**Ourminds**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Virus **

**(Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai été un peu prise par mon déménagement, je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement, merci à toutes celles qui me lisent encore et qui me laissent de petits mots adorables!) **

J'étais toujours en train de boire, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Clarke discutait avec d'autres adolescents, Octavia s'était éclipsée depuis une bonne heure, tandis que Jasper et Monty étaient dans le même état que moi, voire pire. Nous étions en train d'essayer de compter les feuilles d'un arbre, c'est dire. Bellamy avait délaissé son poste de garde pour discuter avec une jeune femme brune. Enola, je crois.

** \- Il la drague, tu crois ?** Demanda Jasper à Monty.

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils pour évaluer la situation, comme un scientifique devant son expérience.

**\- C'est assez dur à dire, avec lui. Mais il sourit plus que d'habitude. Oh, il a ri ! Alors là, plus de doute !**

** \- Alors prends en de la graine, Monty. Ce mec sait s'y prendre avec les demoiselles. **

**\- C'est le statut de leader qui les attire**, essaya de se convaincre Monty.

** \- Vous êtes consternants,** lâchai-je en ressentant le besoin de boire encore pour ne plus y penser.

Pour ne plus pensez à quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais ma bonne humeur était retombée brusquement. Si bien que lorsque Bellamy me prit par le bras pour m'entrainer à l'écart, les paroles qui franchir mes lèvres n'étaient clairement plus celles d'une personne sobre.

**\- Oh notre leader adoré ! Tu dois me confondre, Enola est là bas ! Au passage, elles sont mignonnes tes tâches de rousseur. **

**\- Enola ? Mes tâches de rousseur ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oula, mais tu es complétement bourrée ma parole ! Moi qui avait une mission à te confier…**

Je me sentis atterrir aussitôt.

**\- Une mission ? Heureusement pour toi, je tiens très bien l'alcool. **

**\- Je vois ça. Bon, tant pis, écoute bien. Il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi pour l'instant, ok ?**

** \- Oui, chef. **

**\- Nos allons essayer de négocier un traité de paix, avec la commandante des terriens. Lincoln a organisé une rencontre entre elle et Clarke. Ils ne sont pas au courant mais j'emmène quelques hommes pour surveiller que tout se déroule bien. **

**\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Clarke n'est pas au courant que tu y vas ? Elle va te trouer la peau si elle l'apprend. **

**\- Peut être, mais en attendant, je veille à ce qu'elle garde la sienne. **

**\- Ça me va, j'en suis. **

**\- Euh non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir, Gaïa. **

**\- Si c'est pour les armes que tu t'inquiètes, j'ai quand même observé les cours que tu as donnés à Clarke. Je dois pouvoir faire fonctionner ces choses…et en enlevant le cran de sécurité. **

**\- Non, écoute. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un de confiance reste ici pour surveiller le camp pendant notre absence. Je peux compter sur toi ?**

Il me regardait dans les yeux et j'eus l'impression de me noyer dans son regard sombre.

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Evidement. Je veux dire, oui.**

**\- Ok super. Et fais moi plaisir, décuve un peu avant. Et tu trouveras une arme dans ma chambre. Laisse le cran pour l'instant, ok ?**

**\- Bellamy ? **

**\- Oui ? **

**-Soyez prudent.**

Il me sourit et m'adressa un petit salut de la tête avant de disparaitre dans la végétation, me laissant béate. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Bellamy Blake venait de me déclarer qu'il me prenait pour quelqu'un de confiance ? Même complétement bourré ? Et en m'indiquant l'emplacement d'une arme ? Il avait des idées suicidaires, clairement.

** \- Le coup des tâches de rousseur, c'était pas mal comme technique de drague, me lança Monty avec un clin d'œil lorsque je le rejoignis, je prends note. **

Je rougis tellement fort que ma tête devait ressembler à une grosse tomate. J'étais morte de honte. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment dis à Bellamy que je trouvais ses tâches de rousseur mignonnes ? C'est vrai que notre leader n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais de là à le lui dire en face…

**\- Monty ? **

**\- Oui ? **

**\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne touche plus une seule goutte d'alcool. **

_-the 100-_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'expédition était rentrée au bercail. J'avais totalement décuvée et je faisais les cents pas devant la muraille lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, portant un Lincoln blessé et adulant Jasper pour un tir réussi. La nouvelle était tombée comme une pierre dans l'eau : nous étions en guerre, les terriens étaient à nos portes, et ils étaient des centaines. Pire, comme je venais de faire vœux d'abstinence en matière d'alcool, je n'avais aucun moyen de digérer convenablement la nouvelle. Dire que nous étions dans la merde était un doux euphémisme. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'osais plus croiser le regard de Bellamy.

Alors que je croyais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, un vaisseau en provenance de l'Arche s'était écrasé pas loin du camp. Un vaisseau sur lequel auraient dû se trouver la mère de Clarke, et de nombreux autres proches des 100. Autant dire que le moral était au plus bas. Le lendemain, ils avaient organisé des expéditions sur les ruines du vaisseau, mais elles se révélèrent désastreuses. Aucun survivant. Pendant leur absence, une nouvelle grosse surprise vint bousculer notre quotidien.

** \- On l'a trouvé dans la forêt,** me dit-Octavia en m'emmenant dans la navette où une personne était roulée en boule, couverte de boue.

Il me fallut un moment avant de le reconnaître. Il était salement amoché et couvert de sang. Ses yeux apeurés croisèrent les miens.

**\- Murphy ?** M'exclamai-je.

Je devais avouer que le savoir en vie était plutôt une bonne nouvelle à mon sens. Nous avions eu assez de victimes comme ça. Mais Clarke et Bellamy risquait de ne pas le prendre de cette oreille.

**\- Gaïa, éloigne toi**, me conseilla Clarke.

Elle venait de rentrer de son expédition et les autres aussi. Je sentis la présence de Bellamy derrière moi.

**\- Murphy, que s'est-il passé ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

-** Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir,** rugit Bellamy en serrant les poings. **Tout le monde dehors, maintenant !**

**\- Attends, laisse le parler**, intervins-je en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il allait se précipiter sur Murphy.

Mais il se dégagea brusquement.

**\- Tu nous espionnais, c'est ça ?** Aboya-t-il.

**\- Non, je fuyais les terriens,** répondit faiblement Murphy.

**\- Quelqu'un a vu des terriens ?** Renchérit Bellamy.

Devant les réponses négatives, il mit Murphy en joue. Finn intervint pour baisser son arme.

**\- Attends, il sait peut être des choses sur eux.**

**\- Il a raison**, ajouta Clarke.

Mais Bellamy visa Finn. La colère l'aveuglait. Je compris qu'il devait sans doute revivre la mort de Charlotte, et à cette pensée, je serrai la mâchoire.

**\- Pousse toi,** lâcha-t-il froidement, **Clarke, pense à Charlotte.**

-** Je pense à elle justement**, lâcha la blonde, **mais ce qui est arrivé est autant de notre faute que de la sienne. Il dit vrai, ses ongles ont été arraché.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit ?** S'emporta Bellamy.

**\- Tout, je leur ai tout dit.**

_-the 100- _

**\- Gaïa ! C'est Clarke, elle est blessée !** Me cria Monty alors que je somnolais dans ma tente.

Ignorant la fatigue, je bondis sur mes pieds.

**\- Quoi ? Blessée ? Les terriens nous attaquent ? **

**\- Non, pas encore. Mais elle s'est mise à saigner des yeux, comme ça, sans raison. **

Lorsque je déboulai dans la navette, les autres entouraient Clarke et Finn m'empêcha de l'approcher.

**\- Elle est contagieuse,** m'expliqua-t-il.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** Lui demandai-je alors que son visage tordu par l'anxiété n'indiquait rien de bon. -

** Guerre bactériologique,** me répondit Bellamy. **A cause de lui. Ils l'ont envoyé nous contaminer.**

Il montrait Murphy et semblait me reprocher silencieusement d'avoir pris sa défense quelques heures plus tôt. Il était à deux doigts de passer ses nerfs sur lui, s'il n'avait pas été contagieux.

**\- Je te dis que je n'étais pas au courant**, intervint le concerné.

** \- Il ne faut pas que vous restiez ici, sortez, ou vous allez être contaminés vous aussi,** ordonna Clarke.

La voir en sang me tordit les boyaux. Mes yeux se brouillèrent.

**\- Non, non. Pas Clarke. Il doit y avoir une solution, non ?**

Personne ne me répondit. Finn serra les poings, signe de son impuissance. Un autre garçon, le teint pâle, était allongé au fond de la pièce.

** \- Lui aussi ?** M'enquis-je.

**\- Il est mort**, dit froidement Bellamy.

_-the 100- _

C'était la débandade. Les adolescents tombaient comme des mouches, un toute les deux minutes, en crachant du sang ou en pleurant des larmes vermeilles. Nous ne savions plus où donner de la tête. La navette, investie en zone de quarantaine, était remplie de malades agonisants. Une odeur de mort y régnait. C'était la revanche des terriens pour l'entrevue avec leur commandante qui avait dégénéré par la mort de plusieurs des leurs. Et c'était plutôt réussi.

Le chaos régnait dans le camp et les esprits échauffés se déchiraient. Comme l'avait si bien dit Clarke, ils n'avaient plus besoin de nous faire la guerre si nous nous la faisions déjà entre nous. Raven nous fit réunir dans la tente où elle fabriquait des balles pour nous expliquer son plan. Son idée se résumait à une bombe, qu'elle avait fabriqué à l'aide d'un liquide explosif trouvée dans les vestiges du vaisseau, qu'il suffisait de placer sous le pont afin de ralentir l'avancée de l'armée des terriens.

La guerre nucléaire servait à nous affaiblir pour venir nous achever à l'aube, et l'explosion du pont, si elle ne pouvait pas régler tous nos soucis, allait quand même nous permettre de gagner du temps pour nous rétablir et nous organiser. Cette fois, la guerre était imminente et j'en avais la chair de poule.

** \- Maintenant, il faut décider lequel d'entre nous ira poser la bombe,** déclara Raven.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait ce foutu pont. Ce fut finalement Finn qui, après hésitation, se proposa.

**\- Je vais le faire.**

Raven voulut le dissuader mais il y était clairement résolu et j'en avais mal pour elle. Le triangle amoureux qu'ils formaient avec Clarke les faisait souffrir tous les trois, mais ici, il était question de plus que ça. Ce qui était en jeu, c'était notre survie à tous.

_-the 100- _

Clarke était malade, Octavia était avec Lincoln, Jasper ne cessait de raconter à ses groupies comment il avait si bien réussi son tir et Monty boudait dans sa tente. Bellamy était assis devant le feu de camp, le regard perdu sur les longues flammes qui se dissipaient en crépitant dans la nuit. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

** \- Ça va ?** Lui demandai-je.

Il fixait toujours le feu, les traits anxieux.

** \- Je n'ai pas encore les symptômes, si c'est ça ta question.**

\- **Non, je veux dire, tu tiens le coup ?**

Cette fois, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles vibraient de colère.

** \- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la défense de Murphy ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tu étais avec moi, dans la grotte, avec Charlotte. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait. Tout comme tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Mais tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi ? Tu sais que c'est moi qui lui aie conseillé de tuer ses démons !**

Il avait chuchoté, de peur que les autres nous entendent, mais ses paroles résonnèrent dans la nuit froide. Il craquait. Et c'était bien normal. Il avait beau être l'un de nos leaders, il était avant tout humain. Je pris une profonde respiration.

**\- Ecoute, Charlotte me manque aussi. Mais encore une fois, ce qui s'est passé avec Charlotte n'était ni de ta faute, ni de celle de Murphy. Ou alors de votre faute à tous les deux, et à bien d'autres personnes, moi y compris. C'était un enchainement d'évènements qui a dégénéré. Au moins, ça ne s'est pas reproduit. Nous avons appris de nos erreurs. Crois moi je sais ce que c'est de se repasser la même scène tous les soirs dans sa tête en espérant que ce soit juste un mauvais rêve. De prier pour que tout se soit passé autrement. Malheureusement non, ce qui est fait est fait. On va devoir vivre avec. Je sais quel est ton problème. C'est le même que moi, au fond. Les autres nous ont pardonné, mais pas nous. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore pardonné. Ça va prendre du temps, mais on va réussir.**

Il ne répondit pas, mais mon monologue semblait l'avoir apaisé. Soudain, son attitude me parut limpide.

**\- En fait, tu as peur, c'est ça ?**

C'était ça, je le savais. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer parce qu'il attendait cette guerre depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours su que l'affrontement était inévitable. Mais une guerre bactériologique, ça n'était pas dans ses cordes. Ça le dépassait, il était impuissant. Comme prit sur le fait, il voulut nier, mais fini par capituler en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

**\- Pas toi ?**

**\- Je suis morte de trouille**, avouai-je. **Mais j'ai confiance en Finn, et en nous tous. On a survécu jusqu'ici, alors ce n'est pas une pauvre petite armée qui va nous intimider, si ?**

Cette fois, il soupira.

**\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester si optimiste.**

-** Vous faîtes de votre mieux, Clarke et toi, et nous n'en serions pas là sans vous. Etre leader est une grosse responsabilité et je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de monde envie votre place. Vous devez montrer l'exemple. Rester fort et ne pas céder à la panique, quelque soit la situation. C'est lourd à porter, alors c'est normal, de craquer de temps en temps, ta sœur m'a appris ça.**

Il me gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

-** Je suis content que nous ayons fait la paix, Gaïa,** me dit-il.

Je souris à mon tour. L'atmosphère autour du feu était chaude et enveloppante, comme un cocoon au milieu du chaos.

**\- Je vais voir si Raven s'en sort avec ses munitions,** annonçai-je en me levant.

Je laissai Bellamy et passai en partant devant Jasper et ses groupies qui chuchotaient en me regardant. Pourquoi ricanaient-ils comme ça ? Etait-ce à cause de ma discussion avec Bellamy ? Est-ce que à cette distance, en ignorant le sujet de notre conversation, nous semblions proches ? Je me fichais bien de ce qu'ils allaient imaginer et laisser trainer comme rumeurs.

Je trouvai la tente de Raven déserte. Jusque là rien d'alarmant, elle était peut être avec Finn. Mais il me semblait bien avoir vu ce dernier dans la navette de quarantaine avec Clarke. Un dernier regard sur la table confirma mon angoisse. Raven avait disparu. Et la bombe aussi.

La première personne que j'attrapais en sortant fut Jasper alors qu'il regagnait sa tente avec une de ses admiratrices. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses gamineries. Je le trainais de force à l'écart et il me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés comme si j'étais devenue complétement folle.

-** Ecoute moi bien, où est ce foutu pont ?**

**\- Quel pont ?**

**\- Celui qui t'a valu ta renommée, champion**, ironisai-je sur un ton froid. **Dépêche toi.**

Il me montra une direction à travers les arbres.

**\- Tout droit par là, mais qu'est-ce que tu ….. ?**

** \- Stop, tais toi ! Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, ok ? Raven est partie avec la bombe. Préviens Bellamy et Finn, qu'ils nous rejoignent en vitesse****.**

Il partit en courant et je me précipitais dans la forêt à la suite de Raven. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose. La bombe était notre seule et unique chance de gagner cette guerre et il fallait qu'elle arrive à bon port.

**Un nouveau chapitre à partir d'un épisode où il se passe vraiment beaucoup trop de choses…j'ai essayer de résumer au mieux, j'espère que ça va et que ce n'est pas trop rapide. C'est un de mes épisodes préférés de la série ! J'ai quand même glissé des petits moments entre Gaïa et Bellamy, j'espère qu'ils vont ont plu. Ils va se passer pas mal de choses dans le prochain, accrochez vos ceintures ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews, Des bisous, Ourminds**


	17. Chapter 16: Blood

**Chapitre 16 : Blood**

« La mort est une dette que chacun ne peut payer qu'une fois. » Shakespeare.

Il faisait nuit noire. Je courrais entre les arbres le plus rapidement possible. Le souffle court, je m'arrêtais par moment pour reprendre ma respiration et tenter de m'orienter. C'était peine perdue. A part aller tout droit comme me l'avait indiqué Jasper, je n'avais aucune idée de là où j'allais. Il faisait froid mais j'étais en sueur. L'obscurité était effrayante. J'avais toujours eu peur du noir. Et de savoir que chaque tâche d'ombre pouvait cacher un terrien armé jusqu'au dent ne m'aidait pas à oublier mon anxiété.

J'essayai quand même de repérer des traces de son éventuel passage. Un peu à la manière de Finn, mais en beaucoup moins efficace, et dans l'obscurité. Seule la lune diffusait une lumière que j'aurai pu qualifier de rassurante dans d'autres conditions. Aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait plus à un œil près à me juger. Ils vont mourir, si tu échoues, semblait-elle dire. Une tâche sur un gros caillou attira mon attention. Je posais ma main dessus et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ma main était couverte d'un liquide poisseux, à l'odeur métallique. Du sang. Il me fallut encore un long moment de course dans la forêt avant d'apercevoir le pont.

Je n'y croyais plus et il surgit au milieu de nulle part comme un mirage. Une ombre était affalée sur le macadam défoncé et englouti sous la verdure. Raven.

Lorsque je l'attrapai par les épaules, elle sursauta.

**\- Raven, c'est Gaïa. Tout va bien.**

Je frémis à mon tour quand elle tourna son visage ensanglanté vers moi. Sa voix tremblait. Elle avait rampé sur quelques mètres, laissant une trainée de sang dans son sillage.

**\- Non. Non, Gaïa. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je ne peux plus…. je n'en suis plus capable. Il faut que tu le fasses.**

** \- Je t'interdis d'abandonner, tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de toi pour m'expliquer comment faire. **

**\- J'ai déjà….expliqué, sous la tente. **

Mon idée était avant tout de la faire parler pour la maintenir éveillée.

** \- Alors tu vas me dire si je fais les choses convenablement, ok ? Si j'ai bien compris, une fausse manipulation et tout rate, c'est ça ? Appuie toi sur moi.**

\- **Non, je vais te contaminer ! **

**\- Là n'est plus la question, Raven. Il y a plus en jeu. Il faut poser cette bombe.**

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et je passai son bras autour de mon cou pour la relever. Je l'aidai à marcher jusqu'à la moitié du pont où nous nous arrêtâmes, toutes les deux épuisées. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir porté Raven, mais aussi une fatigue soudaine. Comme si toutes mes forces avaient été aspirées d'un seul coup, sûrement le contrecoup de ma course effrénée. Elle sortit avec difficulté la bombe de son sac et me dicta les consignes que j'appliquai à la lettre. La bombe était prête.

Et heureusement, car ma tête commençait sérieusement à tourner. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et le pont tanguait sous mes pieds. Il était grand temps de quitter cet endroit. Prendre le fusil, oui, il fallait que je me concentre sur ça. Mettre Raven en sécurité, prendre le flingue, et tirer. Si se servir d'une arme était une chose, viser en était une autre. Et je doutais d'avoir le droit à plusieurs essais. Surtout que de l'autre côté du pont, la forêt était plus mystérieuse et dangereuse que jamais. Nous étions à découvert, totalement vulnérable à la moindre flèche. La migraine m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Raven, arme, explosion. Raven, arme, ex…

**\- Gaïa !**

Je pivotai vers Raven, surprise du ton qu'elle avait employé. Son visage décomposé m'alerta.

**\- Tu saignes !**

Je voulus nier, mais je sentis un liquide chaud couler depuis mes yeux. Oh non. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant. Un goût métallique prit procession de ma gorge et d'un coup, je me pliai en deux pour cracher du sang.

**\- Ça va aller,** dis-je sans savoir si je m'adressai à Raven ou à moi même.

**\- Prend l'arme et va-t'en**, réussit-elle à articuler.

**\- Hors de question.**

Je voulus faire un pas mais me retrouvai assise sur le bitume. Je doutais même d'avoir la force de nous faire quitter ce pont tellement toutes mes forces semblaient m'avoir désertées. Il faisait plus clair, tout d'un coup. L'aube se levait. Et avec elle, des dizaines de terriens entrainés pour la guerre. Cette fois, il y avait de l'agitation dans la forêt. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Raven tenter d'attraper le fusil et le faire glisser de mon côté.

**\- On a plus le choix, Gaïa.** -

** Raven, si je tire, on saute toutes les deux.**

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol pour vomir du sang, son regard était vaseux. Elle perdait connaissance.

**\- Raven, reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas.**

**\- Tire, Gaïa. C'est leur seule chance**.

Elle avait raison. Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue. Malgré tout, j'empoignai l'arme en tremblant. Je fis comme Bellamy l'avait montré. Penser à lui me provoqua un pincement au cœur. Je ne le reverrai jamais. Ni lui, ni les autres. Mais je devais le faire pour qu'ils puissent vivre. La bombe était à un mètre, je ne pouvais pas la rater. Je m'étais éloignée en rampant et mis l'œil dans le viseur. Je voyais flou. Mes cheveux collaient sur mon front brulant de fièvre. Je plaçai mon doigt sur la détente.

** \- Gaïa !**

Le cri semblait tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Est-ce que je devenais folle ? Et ces apparitions de Finn et Bellamy, étaient-elles réelles, ou seulement des hallucinations ? On m'arracha l'arme des mains et je me sentis soulevée dans les airs. Je sentais que la personne qui me portait était en train de courir mais ma vision était trop floue pour discerner autre chose. Etais-je en train de mourir ? Telle une lumière dans la nuit, une voix fit irruption dans les ténèbres pour m'arracher à l'obscurité. -

** Tu m'entends, Gaïa ? Gaïa ? Parle moi !**

Une lumière intense m'aveugla dès que j'ouvris les yeux. Je reconnus aussitôt les cheveux bruns en batailles et les yeux sombres qui tantôt jetaient des regards alertes derrière nous ou me fixaient avec inquiétude. J'étais dans les bras de Bellamy. Quelques jours plus tôt, la situation m'aurait semblé tellement improbable que j'en aurai sûrement ris. Mais si j'avais voulu en rire maintenant, seul du sang serait sorti de ma bouche. Pas très romantique. Romantique ? Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin. Je délirai complétement.

Au dessus de nous, les arbres défilaient à toute allure. Soudain, ignorant la douleur dans mon crâne qui me faisait voir trente-six chandelles, je repris le contrôle de mes sens pour une fraction de seconde. Juste le temps de me souvenir de ce que nous fuyions. -**Raven ?** Réussis-je à articuler avec peine.

**\- Avec Finn.** Je soupirai de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils.

**\- Et la bombe ?**

Le regard terrifié de mon porteur me figea. -** Jasper.** Lâcha-t-il en serrant la mâchoire,** S'il rate son tir, on est morts. Jasper.** Si j'avais pu lui en vouloir pour ses groupies et tout le char autour de son fameux tir de héros, tout était pardonné. A condition que le premier tir n'ait pas été qu'un simple coup de chance et qu'il refasse la même chose avec celui là. La bonne nouvelle pour lui, dans le cas contraire, c'est que je ne serai plus de ce monde pour lui botter les fesses.

Ma tête retomba en arrière alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me transperçait le crâne. Je luttais pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

**\- Reste avec moi,** m'ordonna Bellamy sur un ton autoritaire dans lequel je perçus une légère oscillation. Puis, mes prières furent exhaussées. Une détonation retentit dans le dos de Bellamy. Assourdissante. L'onde choc se déversa sur nous comme une vague, emportant tout sur son passage. Les arbres se courbèrent. Bellamy trébucha et nous roulâmes tous les deux dans les feuilles mortes.

-the 100-

Dans le ciel, les oiseaux fuyaient. La détonation s'était transformée en bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Au loin, en direction du pont, il me sembla apercevoir de longue arabesque de fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Et des cris. Je n'arrivai même pas à discerner s'ils était réels où juste dans ma tête. Ils se mêlaient à mon sifflement en une cacophonie horripilante, à tel point que je dus placer mes mains sur mes oreilles pour tenter de les faire taire. Sans succès. Ce sont les terriens, me dis-je, ça veut dire que Jasper l'a fait. Il a réussi. Il n'y a plus de pont. Je me détendis d'un coup. Nous avions accompli notre mission, nous pouvions nous reposer, maintenant. Mon corps pesait lourd, comme une ancre coulant au fond de la mer.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ? Gaïa, ne ferme pas les yeux.**

Je penchai la tête pour apercevoir Bellamy qui rampait vers moi. Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. **\- Bell, tu s…** \- **Je sais,** m'interrompit-il comme si ne pas le dire pouvait empêcher la chose d'être. Le liquide vermeil coulait de ses deux narines. Il se releva avec difficulté et s'approcha de moi pour me porter à nouveau. Je le repoussais.

**\- Arrête, tu n'es pas en état. Garde tes forces pour rentrer, va chercher du renfort !**

Ignorant mes paroles, il essaya de me soulever mais fini par me reposer. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle détresse dans son regard.

**\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas.** **\- Va-t'en**, lui dis-je. **\- Pardon Gaïa. Mais même ça, je ne peux pas.** Il tomba à la renverse.

-** Bell ?** Il ne me répondit pas. Il étouffait. Je me fis violence pour m'approcher de lui et le poussai de toutes mes forces pour le faire basculer sur le côté où il commença à vomir du sang. Nous étions dans un état pitoyable et dans l'impossibilité de rentrer au camp par nos propres moyens. J'envisageai un l'instant de rentrer avec lui, l'un s'appuyant sur l'autre, mais nous n'étions même pas capables de marcher. Crier ? Je n'en avais plus la force. Et les terriens auraient très bien pu nous trouver avant les nôtres. Ou cela les aurait mis en danger, c'était hors de question.

**\- Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure,** murmura Bellamy. **\- A propos de quoi ?** Il toussa longuement. Je crus qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais, mais il réussit à articuler : **\- De tout….à propos de tout. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir les maintenir tous en vie. Je suis mort de trouille. Pour eux, pour Octavia… pour nous.** Il n'en dit pas plus. Je voyais où il voulait en venir. La responsabilité de leader était lourde et chaque mort sonnait comme une défaite. Et à propos de nous…qui n'avait pas peur de la mort ? Il me semblait même qu'il pleurait. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent aussi. Je revoyais tous les visages des personnes que j'avais côtoyé, apprécié, aimé, ces derniers temps. Bellamy devait penser à sa sœur. Il l'aimait tellement. L'idée qu'il ne puisse pas la revoir, et elle non plus, m'était insupportable.

** \- Je regrette qu'on ait perdu autant de temps à se battre,** ajoutai-je.

**\- Moi aussi. On aurait pu être amis. Je veux dire, on aurait pu être amis plus tôt.**

Je lui attrapai la main en souriant faiblement, comme il l'avait fait sous la tente. Une façon de dire : mourrons ensemble. Il la serra. Ma tête retomba lourdement sur les feuilles mortes. Il m'appela, mais je n'entendais plus rien. Les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent. Il y avait eu pire, comme mort, que de mourir aussi paisiblement. Enfin, je ne souffrais plus.

-the 100-

C'était la deuxième fois que cela m'arrivait. D'être blessée sur terre. La première fois avec la panthère, que la cicatrice dans mon dos me rappelait, la seconde fois à cause du virus. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne fis pas de rêve. Je ne pensais pas à l'Arche, je ne pensais à rien. Etait-ce bon signe ? L'Arche se dissipait-elle de ma mémoire ? Ou cela au contraire signifiait-il que tout était fini ? Que j'étais morte ?

Quelqu'un toussa près de moi, Bellamy ? J'ouvris légèrement mes paupières. Une douce lumière s'y infiltra, puis l'image s'adoucit. Ce n'était pas Bellamy, mais une fille parmi les cents dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je me redressais d'un coup et ma tête tourna. J'étais allongée dans la navette au milieu des autres malades.

**\- Ne bouge pas, tu es encore trop faible,** ordonna une voix familière. La voix était rassurante, des cheveux couleur d'or, c'était Clarke. Elle me sourit.

-**Bienvenue parmi nous, Gaïa. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.** Je lui rendis son sourire, les yeux humides. -** J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais**, lâchai-je d'une voix tremblante. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

** \- Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Finn, Monty et Jasper vous ont trouvé, inconscient mais en vie, et ils vous ont ramené au camp. La bombe a été un succès. Le pont a été détruit et a causé de lourdes pertes dans l'autre camp. Nous avons eu un temps de répit pour organiser nos défenses.**

Un malade appela Clarke. Elle me caressa affectivement le visage et partit s'en occuper. Je réussis à m'asseoir et dévisageai les autres malades. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne voyais pas Bellamy. Clarke avait dit qu'ils nous avaient trouvé en vie. Mais vu la vitesse avec laquelle le virus frappait, rien ne garantissait qu'il le soit encore. Alors que j'allais me lever, quelqu'un m'appuya sur les épaules pour me forcer à m'asseoir.

**\- Tu n'as pas écouté la princesse ? Elle a dit que tu devais rester assise.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Murphy.

-** Depuis quand tu respectes ce que dis Clarke ?** Ironisai-je bien que je ne sois pas vraiment en position de le faire. Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur avec un sourire en coin.

**\- Depuis que je l'aide avec les malades. Tiens, bois.** Je saisis avec hésitation la gourde qu'il me tendait, mais la soif était trop forte. Je bus de longues gorgées avant de passer une main sur mes lèvres pour les essuyer.

**\- Tu as vu Bellamy ?** Lui demandai-je, oubliant à quel point il ne portait pas notre leader dans son cœur. Il fixa un moment le sol avant de ricaner.

**\- Ouai, malheureusement. Il s'est remis plus vite que toi. Tu as dormi longtemps.**

Je compris qu'il s'était aussi occupé de moi pendant ma période d'inconscience. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en voyant Octavia pénétrer dans la navette. Murphy se leva pour nous laisser mais je le retins par le bras.

**\- Merci, Murphy.** Il m'adressa un petit signe de tête, puis Octavia me bondit dans les bras. Je la serrai à mon tour, ignorant les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

**\- Doucement, tu vas la faire retomber dans le coma,** lança ironiquement une voix rauque derrière elle.

**\- Merci, mais pour le coma, j'ai eu ma dose. Une prochaine fois peut être**, m'exclamai-je en me séparant d'Octavia pour tomber nez à nez avec Bellamy. Dans mon élan et submergée par l'émotion de le savoir en vie, je le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte. Lui aussi semblait soulagé.

**\- Il faudra plus que ça pour nous achever, n'est-ce pas ?** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

**\- J'avoue que cette fois, j'ai eu quelques doutes.**

**\- Ou est passé ton optimisme ?**

\- **Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être contaminé par un virus terrien, menacé par une bombe et à se retrouver à se vider de son sang dans les bois.**

Il rit en me lâchant.

**\- Clarke, elle se plaint. Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'elle est guérie.**

**Hello ! Un chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis très longtemps et je mourrai d'envie de l'écrire, au bout de 16 chapitres, nous y voilà enfin ! Si j'avais su que cette histoire durerait aussi longtemps, c'est grâce à vous et vos reviews, alors merci beaucoup ! Je prends un réel plaisir à écrire et lire vos encouragements, c'est une belle aventure ! Au prochain chapitre ! Ourminds**


End file.
